Eyes of The Beholder
by Sailor Star 6
Summary: I can't take it! What am I waiting for? My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more, and I can't fake it! The way I could be, so I HATE you, but I LOVE you. I can't stop thinking of you. It's true, I'm stuck on you--(Your vote :) )
1. In My Dreams

Hey all! I know that it's been a long time since I've updated 'Eyes Of The Beholder' and I'm truly sorry. I will try to update more often. But I'm sorry to say that a bit of re-writing is going to take place. So the story that you've seen before is going to be a tad bit different, but it still has the same plot line. As some of you may have noticed that my specialty in stories are Usagi or Serenity centered. But I do have stories where Usagi/Serenity only has one lover… but o well onto the story! Your not reading this…are you? Read on!

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon but I own this story!!!

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of The Beholder 

Prologue- **_In My Dreams_**

* * *

_"In my dreams you're the one,_

_In my dreams you're mine._

_In my dreams the claim of life…_

_Is nothing more then a lullaby."_

Usagi sat there in the yard as the snow gently landed on her. The cold sensation that it gave, made her shiver… It was like a dome, a dome in which she was trapped. No one really knew her, no one really cared… Her reflection appeared on the ice, but as she looked tears flooded her eyes.

"I don't care" She chanted.

"I'm better then that" She whispered.

Looking up towards the sky, reflections of four certain people appeared in her mind…

"I'll survive…I'm better then that, and I'll make you pay…"

Her voice would make you go cold, to which who heard. For such an innocent child could say such words—

_"Live your life, day by day._

_For the mockery and all the shame,_

_I will be back to take my claim._

_To capture your heart and break it away…"_

* * *

Confusing…ne? Well hope you enjoy! It will get interesting

Next Chapter- **_In A Child's Eye_**

**_Summary_**- _Friendship has always been special to her and always will be. But when her friends start to date her enemies…is she willing to stay silence?_

**_A/N_**- Hope you all liked it!!! Remember to leave me a review! Bye, bye for now!

Ja Ne!

Leave me something!


	2. In A Child's Eye

Hey all! Well I think this re-writing idea is a good one! Hehe. I hope that you do enjoy and sorry for the mix-up. But the detail and such on this story is much better. I'm glad that I only made it to chapter 1 last time. Well here it is chapter 1!!!

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon 

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of the Beholder

Chapter 1- **_In A Child's Eye_**

* * *

It was mid winter and the snow packed season had begun to take its coarse. Night after night it blanketed Tokyo in sheets after sheets of white snow. The laughter echoing through the quiet streets as people began to stir from there slumber. Morning's light began to rise, spreading its warmth upon this chilled city. The light led its way through the glass window, gliding through and spreading light to whatever stands within its path.

The light finally landed on a small heap that was covered by a thick comforter. A knock was suddenly heard and in came four girls. Even at such a young age their beauty was enchanting. "Usagi? Are you awake" The voice was soft and sweet, and those words described her to a point. Her short blue locks framed her pale face, with deep blue eyes that peered at the others questioningly. The young girl next to her gave a huff of frustration. Her small delicate hands pushed away the few stray pieces of black from her face, revealing those devilish purple tinted orbs of hers.

"Maybe we should leave, Usagi must be tired…"

It was a young girl with honey blonde hair and light blue eyes that spoke. Her smile grew into a grin as she watched the small pile shift.

"Don't be too foolish Minako! Usagi's a lazy bum, and I'm certainly not going to let her get away this time."

The raven-haired girl was in absolute rage as she tried to convince the blonde to stay. "Rei, don't get hostile. I'm sure that Usagi will wake up in her own time" It was the voice of reasoning, Makoto. Her long, shoulder length brown locks was neatly tied in a high ponytail, which matched divinely with her pools of deep forest green.

"Will you four quiet down? Some of us are trying to sleep."

The voice was muffled but you could hear every word quiet clearly. Minako smirked as she watched the lump fumble onto the floor. None of them bothered to help considering they knew her better then that. Tangled in the depths of the covers a whimpering sound was heard. "Aren't you guys going to help?" She asked, but they all stood there laughing away. Finally she was able to untangle herself, and the white sheets fell to reveal a young a girl at the age of eight.

She looked quiet different from the four giggling girls in front of her. Her dirty blonde hair was quiet short. From behind you could actually mistaken her as a boy! Her blue orbs looked tired and musty. Not the clear and light blue like Ami's or Minako's, but a pale, stony blue. There was one thing about this girl that could get you smiling. It was her smile. She would smile, no matter what others thought. A wide grinning grace that appeared pleasing to others—

"Finally! Took you long enough!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I didn't know that you guys were just going to barge in like that!"

"We told you yesterday! Don't you remember?!"

"O yeah…I forgot"

Chuckling softly to herself, Usagi pulled on a pair of jeans and slipped into a T-shirt. Not bothering to brush her hair she ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. The others' sat patiently for their friend to finish.

"Did you know that Mamoru and I are going out!"

"Yes, yes for the hundredth time YES!!!"

"Tell us again Rei…"

"Minako! NO!!"

It was in that instant that dear Rei started to get that dreamy look as retold her little story. "O it was _so_ romantic… I knew that he always liked me but I've never really would've thought that he would ask me so soon! Anyways it was a perfect morning. Snowy like--"

Rei's voice drowned out as Usagi stared numbly at the bathroom mirror, listening carefully to what Rei was saying caused her stomach to churn. She detested those boys', every single one of them! Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten _and_ Andrew— They each had a quality that she liked, but then again they all had something that she hated. They never liked her…no mater how hard she tried. In the beginning everything was ok, she wasn't there friend, they weren't her's. Then things changed, and it humored them to see her suffer. Maybe it was just imaginations on how things were, but she can't forget—

"Not now…not ever"

Usagi's voice was low and menacing, but it wasn't as if anyone was paying attention. Throwing the brush to the side she closed her eyes, all the while trying to regain herself. _'Now is not the time'_ She reasoned.

"I had my first kissed then…it was strange having someone's lips on my own— But I loved every second of it. It was light, but meant the world to me."

Rei ended her story with that, her eyes still dreamy. In the bathroom Usagi coughed lightly in disbelief as she sneered.

"Stop with that story Rei! I've heard it so many times now I think I'm going to go mad!" Usagi said mockingly as she reentered the room. The others' looked up and smiled, well all except Rei whom growled.

"You're just jealous." She stated simple.

"Jealous? Of you! I'm shocked that you would even think I could fall for that lowlife. I _have_ my dignity."

Rei glared at the young blonde as she stomped her way out of the room. Usagi only giggled as she watched one of her best friends leaving in a mad fit! _'I still got it'_ She thought.

The five made their way to the crown, but what was there made Usagi see red… Sitting at a booth in the far corner were four certain boys.

"Mamoru!!" Rei practically screeched out.

She ran to him like some fairytale, with a prince and a princess. With the exception that Rei wasn't running to a Prince in Usagi's eyes, but some lonesome toad. They hugged and kissed, it was hard to imagine that they were either only eight or turning nine. At the booth sat a raven haired, blue eyed gorgeous being. Another had silver stands that covered his jade pools in a seductive manner, and a personality that fitted a prince. Next to him was a male angel with light blonde strands and crystal blue eyes. The last one was just like the first…raven haired and gorgeous blue eyes, the only difference was hair length—

"Too bad there personalities don't fit their appearance…" Usagi murmured out.

No one heard— of course.

Usagi pretended to vomit as there lips caressed one another. "Need a bucket Meatball Head?" Mamoru asked jokingly as he pulled Rei onto his lap. The girls began to file into the seats, so Usagi was forced to follow. "Hey Ami" Seiya said charmingly as he gave the young girl a wink, and in return Ami burned a deep shade of red, all the while trying to avoided his eyes so she ordering a strawberry shake instead. The flirting that was going on at this table was making Usagi feel sick.

"Want a lick?"

"Yeah, sure."

"…"

"It's good!"

"I know because now the taste of your lips are on it…"

Makoto was redder then Ami, if that was even possible! Minako sat there waiting for Yaten expectantly. "What?" He shouted out as she flutter her eyelashes. "You should see the doctor about that Minako…" He said worriedly. That reply only got him a growl.

This continued for quite awhile. Usagi sat there as green as ever, watching the eight of them flirt back and forth. It was Rei and Mamoru, then Minako and Seiya, Ami and Seiya, Yaten and—

It was driving her mad!

"You look a little green Odango."

"Ya jealous?"

"I am NOT Rei! You all are just making me sick!" Usagi said tiredly as she grabbed a hold of her stomach. "I mean come on! Stop it with all those cheesy lines."

"Well we have a date tonight…"

"Yep all eight of us"

Usagi sat there a little surprise. That statement came out so unexpectedly. _'I had no idea they were all going out!'_ Their eyes looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to do something. _'Leave'_ her mind told her. She got up with a sigh as her smile was forced back onto her face. "Well I have to be going. Have fun! Bye guys! Called me!" Her voice was cheery and didn't slip a thing, as she left the 'byes' were heard behind her.

The door closed to the crown the laughter from inside echoed loudly—

...

**_(Flashback)_**

"Guys! Give it back!"

There taunting faces were staring down at her. Mud covered her new dress, ruining it beyond repair. "Come on Meatball Head! Stand up!" It wasn't a gesture of encouragement, but more as an order. Tears flooded her eyes as she sunk lower into the ground. Rain clouds appeared splattering little drops of water here and there.

"Don't be such a big baby!"

This only cause her cries to lengthen. Her vision became blurred as they tried to shush her, but it only made matters worse.

"You know people don't like cry babies."

"Yeah. You say you're a lady! So act like one!"

The rain came down harder, and faster as Usagi watched in fear as they left her alone. She didn't need them, but she was afraid. She sat there as the heavens cried out. Suddenly it stopped raining, or that was what she thought. Looking up her eyes met a pair of icy blue ones.

"You shouldn't be out in a storm like this."

He seemed to tower over her, but his kind words and kind smile sent warmth through her heart. "I-I" She stuttered out. Stopping suddenly she took noticed that his umbrella only covered her. The rain hitting against his white shirt, soaking him gently, but that smile was still there—

"You're getting wet!"

"That's alright. I'm strong I can take it"

As she stood up she notice that he wasn't much taller… Gently she pushed the umbrella in his hand slightly to the right.

"See, now we're both dry…"

"What's your name?"

"Usagi."

"Usagi…a very pretty name. Do you need help getting home?"

"Yes please."

"…"

"And what is your name?"

**_(End of Flashbacks)_**

...

****

Usagi shook her head gently and she made her way home. _"You promise that you'd never leave me..."_

_

* * *

_

Strange…I never knew I was going to write that last part… O well! Hope you like! And PLZ leave me a review!

Next Chapter- **_Sad Day For All_**

**_Summary_**- _Coming home to a nice family is such a wonderful dream, but in reality this day was the worse ever. Usagi never getting the chance to say goodbye, but would friends even care?_

**_A/N_**- Hope you all like it! Review! I love reading them!

Ja Ne!

Leave me something!


	3. Sad Day For All

Hello again! I told you that I would update more often! Well I reread the last chapter and caught a few mistakes… O well I'll fix it some other time. Everyone has errors…ne? Hope you enjoy! O yes about the boyfriend and girlfriend at age 8 thing… um I wanted Usagi to come back at age 18, and I said 10 years later so I meant 10 years later. But about the flirting and junk it does happen in real life but not as much as I wrote… I think. They sounded a bit older then they really were… Well anyways hope you enjoy! And remember to leave me a review!

**_Crystal Jade2_**- Well I'm not going to be able to tell you that…as of the moment. So just keep reading and you'll find out! As for the age… I know that it is a bit young but I really did want her to come back at the age of 18. So…well I hope it's alright…

**_Itako no Anna_**- Yes, yes thank you for the ideas! I will sure put them to use! Hope you enjoyed and PLZ keep reading! Hehe.

Anyone else?

**_Disclaimer_**- I won't ever own blah, blah, blah… Grumbles

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of The Beholder

Chapter 2- **_Sad Day For All_**

* * *

As a sigh left her lips she took one last glance into the crown, and notice how the girls were all over them! A discussed look appeared on her face as she watch them get closer after each second! Shoving her hands into her pockets she continued on. Flakes of snow was falling gently, once again covering…everything. Each turn she took triggered a certain memory.

Usagi shook her head gently, holding on to the rim of her coat more tightly.

She smiled as fantasies filled her mind, a perfect lover, perfect friends, everything…in complete perfection. A stifled laugh escaped her dry mouth as she lifted her head upwards. The wind caressing her skin, so gently but yet it held a certain roughness to it. Her face was like a snow queen. Cheeks a rosy red, a pale complexion as well as a perfect smile. Her lips parted slightly letting in the frozen droplets of water that melted instantly as it reached her lips…

_**A winter wonderland—**_

The streets were deserted, and only a few people were crazy enough not to find comfort someplace else. Usagi took this as a chance to dance, and as freely as she pleased. Twirling in the falling snow, dancing in the falling crystals—

...

**_(Flashback)_**

A six-year-old Usagi sat near the ice rink, her head lying neatly on top of her hands. The gloves that her mother had given her were tossed aside leaving her hands to turn a deathly white. Each breath the young girl took was seen in the air before her. A smile was plastered on her face as she watch each stunt the teens in front of her make. Each twirl, each landing…

A sigh left her lips as a young man suddenly entered the rink. His cheeks were already flushed, but not from the coldness. His stony blue eyes glinted merrily as he took the first step. As the light touched him he seemed to glow out. He was skating happily next to his friends, and chatting fondly along the way. His silver strands flowed elegantly behind him.

Usagi's blue eyes took that dreamy look. It glazed over, adding a tint of silver to her eyes. A sudden thump interrupted her thoughts as she turned her attention towards the door. On the floor were four boys; there laughter was loud and comforting. Although Usagi couldn't see their faces, she heard them all loud and clear. Each breath they took. Each word they said was imprinted into her six-year-old mind.

They took their places on the ice. It was strange to see such young people out there, well at least without chaperones. Falling and slipping accrued as well as laughter and tears. Usagi just stood in the stands. Her attention no longer focused on the charming sixteen year old but the four six year olds'. Her head crooked to the side as she studied each one intently.

Her eyes roamed there every aspect. Every nook and cranny… Suddenly they disappeared from her view, but still she stared strait ahead.

"Would you like to skate?"

A kind gentle voice spoke up, delivering her back into reality. Shocked as she was she turned and faced them.

"What?"

"I asked you, would you like to skate?"

Nodding slowly she was suddenly dragged onto the ice. "I don't have any skates…" Usagi said shyly. He smiled as he sat down and started to unlace his. A bit of trouble but he finished nevertheless.

"You can use mine--"

There faces became blurred as she was knocked to the ground. Her hands scraped and battered. Blood seeped through… Hugging herself tightly Usagi backed away into a corner. Her small body was slowly enveloped into the shadows as she rocked herself back and forth—

**_(End of Flashback)_**

...

****

Usagi stood there in the middle road. She wasn't dancing any more, but just stood there silently. "Foolish emotions." She whispered out. Shaking her head gently she walked back onto the snow-covered sidewalk and once again began her way home.

Back at the crown laughter and chuckles were heard throughout the place. Not a quiet moment was possible!

"Maybe we should cancel this get together…"

Mamoru stared questioningly at Rei. His blue eyes looked at her in such a pleading way…

"Come on Rei. It's really hard to get my dad to agree with this sort of thing."

"Yeah, be reasonable…we've been planning this since forever. Why cancel now?"

"Rei does have a reason you know."

Eyes turned from Rei to Minako. Her eyes were looking up at the ceiling as she spoke: "I mean we really aren't going to do anything. Just talk, and chat and stuff. The only thing missing here is Usagi…"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Usagi always here. I mean it's just the eight of us this time. Come on why not try something different."

"Different? We're not exactly doing anything different."

"Well Usagi is gone. That's one thing"

"What do you guys have against Usagi?"

"Nothing…it's just. We--I don't know!"

Ami looked up at Yaten as he tried to answer her question. His jade eyes squinted slightly as he pictured his answer in play—

Back with Usagi, she had finally reached home. Digging through her pockets she felt around for the key. A frustrated sigh left her lips as she knocked on the door instead. The door creaked open to reveal a woman in her late twenties. Her soft, curled blue locks framed her small face…

"Usagi. Your home early honey, forgot your key?"

Usagi just smiled, and nodded in returned. Entering the house she threw off her shoes and slipped into a pair of slippers. Tossing her coat onto the hanger she walked on into the kitchen. Her mother followed behind her, a worried smile appeared on her face as her blue eyes shifted onto the ground.

"Usagi?"

"Yes?" She answered.

Her face was in the fridge searching for food. "Your father and I have something to tell you…" Ikuko said softly.

"What is it mama?"

"I-I'll tell you later honey. Eat now, talk later"

Forcing a laugh Ikuko began to prepare Usagi a small snack. Well small in Usagi case, but a full dinner in reality. Shoving everything down, the door was heard opening and closing and in entered a middle-aged looking man. His messy brown hair stuck up from all sides as he gave his wife a kiss and his daughter a hug. Brown orbs looked around the kitchen slowly. "Where's Shingo?" His voice was deep and raspy, but kind.

"Upstairs sleeping hon."

"I see, have you told Usagi dear?"

At the mention of her name Usagi looked up from her half empty plate and waited for her parents to continue. Her eyes were mixed with excitement but worry as well. "What is it?" She asked curiously. Glancing from one person to the other her father's voice finally answered.

"You see Usagi, I've been promoted."

"That's gre--"

Usagi was cut off at the sight of her father's expression. "What's wrong?" She asked. Ikuko smiled gently as she bent down to Usagi's eye level.

"We're moving honey."

It was like a deer was caught in the headlights. Usagi was a perfect example of that scene."Mo-mo-moving?" Usagi stuttered out, and in reply her parents nodded.

Usagi's POV

Moving. Moving. Moving.

The word repeated itself in my mind over and over. I couldn't believe it! Did I hear correctly?

"I'm sorry, I must have heard wrong. Excuse me?"

The answer that they gave me was not one that I wanted to hear. I wasn't hearing wrong! I was moving! Moving…after all these years that it took to fit in. Well not entirely, but I tried; and now I have to start all over again?!

"Usagi!"

My mother's yells grew fainter as I ran up to my room. A thought struck me. When? When was the madness beginning? I didn't feel like asking, I didn't feel like anything at the moment. Everything that I worked so hard to get got away with that one simple word, everything that I've come used to knowing has now crumbling in front of me.

I wiped away the tears as I searched my desk for my diary. Snatching it up quickly as well as grabbing a pen I began to scribble down my thoughts—

End of POV

_Dear Diary_

_ Today is December twentieth._

_ Christmas is coming near, but the gift that I received was a gift that I wished I'd gotten. Five days till my most favorite holiday, but why has God given me such. My parents say that I'm moving away. I don't fell like starting over again…and I don't want to. I don't think that I have the heart to anyways. I found out just minutes ago, but truly I guess deep down I really do want to get away. I've always been imperfect as you know, and everything, everyone around me? They're just the opposite: a sight of perfection. I guess I don't belong…you know that. I know that, and everyone else knows that. But why now do they take me away? Why not years ago where I had nothing to—_

Silent tears fell onto the small piece of parchment. Her head hung low as she watched the door open. "When?" she asked harshly.

"Tomorrow night dear, we're taking the latest flight"

"When?"

"You'll be able to say goodbye to everyone tomorrow…or today if you like. I will do the packing for you honey--"

"I asked, when."

"I told you dear tomorr--"

"What time?"

"Around two in the morning we'll take flight, but we have to be at the airport at the latest one-thirty. So we'll be leaving around midnight…"

* * *

Well there goes another chapter! Enjoy! And PLZ review!!!!!

Next Chapter- **_A Hard Goodbye_**

**_Summary_**- _Dealing with the facts Usagi is faced with going with the flow, as some may call it. Saying goodbye is hard to say… But even harder when you never get the chance. At least it person…_

**_A/N_**- I really do hope you enjoy! PLZ leave me a review! The flashbacks are there for a reason…you'll find out later on within the story. Remember to review!!

Ja Ne!!

Remember to leave me a review!!!!


	4. A Hard Goodbye

Hello again. Thank you for reviewing and I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. I know that things are going slow…but it'll be worth it. I think… Moving onwards I will say this again:

I know that the age thing is quite confusing to you readers, especially when these mere eight year olds are acting like they were in there teens! But as I said before I wanted Usagi to return at age 18 the original age was 10 but then I had to change that. I really do hope I'm not confusing you more…

Anyways to—

**_EL_**- I'm really sorry for confusing you in some parts. But the flashbacks shouldn't at all be mixing up with reality. The age is just to explain some things… I know that the way they were acting were…well unreal. But I did this for a reason. I needed something that would fit, it will all turn up in the end. Once again sorry. The summary is exactly like the actual story but it hasn't yet develop that far. But it will get there and that's a promise. I do hope that you continue to read

**_Gibbers_**- Not a worry, when I started writing this I knew that I would have a ton of mistakes! I just have horrible writing structure! The spelling is quite normal because who doesn't make a mistake, ne? And yes I think an editor would do just nicely. Do you have any suggestions? I would consider some of my friends but I think, no I know that they are just as bad as me! Hehe. Still an editor would help. Especially you readers…I did have an editor once but I got tired of waiting for their reply on the edited version of my story. So I guess you could say I gave up. Doing things on my own are alright but it would be even better to ask someone to catch my mistakes. Right? If you have any suggestion then PLZ leave it in the review! Thanks for reading! And I do hope that you continue

**_Deity of Death1_**- Hmm well you'll just have to wait and see (I'm so much help aren't I?) Hope you enjoy!

Did I miss anyone? Well anywho on with the story!

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters and…well you know!

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of The Beholder

Chapter 3- **_A Hard Goodbye_**

* * *

"Mid-midnight?"

Usagi's voice was quivering slightly as her mother nodded in reply. Looking away she mouthed the words, words that her mother was sure that she would hear: "Go" It was a silent gesture, but it broke her heart dearly…

Ikuko's delicate hands reached out to her only daughter in such a pleading way. Usagi eyes never left the ground but as she felt the soft embrace she simply backed away.

"Not now" She croaked out.

Wrapped snugly in the warmth of her pillows Usagi watched her mother's retreating form. Her small body rocked gently. The movement was quiet but the sounds of rustling was heard quite clearly. It was dark by now and Usagi's eyes were glazed with a layer of tears as she crawled off her bed. The soft, silent landings of her sheets and pillows comforted her in a small way. Making her way towards the window she felt around through the darkness.

(**_A/N_**- There are going to be a few _flashbacks_ in this chapter! So watch out! I hope you don't get to confused…)

...

**_(Flashback)_**

The laughter was heard throughout the small room. Feathers and fluffs were flying about as giggles echoed.

"Usagi! Don't! My hair!"

The small amount of light could not compare in the latest to the smiles in this one room. Black and blonde tangled together in a untimely war as it swirled and became as if it were one. Falling with a gentle thump to the ground more laughter escaped their lips.

"Got-got-gotcha" Rei snickered out.

Her tired panting was in rhythmic beating with the others… And in a matter of minutes Ami smacked Rei directly in the face! Her blue eyes glinted dangerously as she looked at her friend. Holding the pillow in the palm of her hands as she stared challengingly towards Rei. But Rei's reply was one that wasn't expected. Well at least for her. "I-I give up!" She huffed out.

The others stared in awe as the raven tossed the pillow aside as she held her hands up high. Makoto took this as a chance to redo her hair so in a flash those brown locks were once again up in that high ponytail. "Giving up already?" Usagi asked mockingly, holding the battered pillow in triumph. Usagi was expecting a tantrum from her, a scream, something! But all she got was a small chuckle.

"What th--"

Didn't even had the time to finish off her statement she was knocked over with not one, not two, but three pillows. They had ganged up on her! "Not! Fair!!!" Usagi giggled out. The pillow fight had subdue and the tickling war was beginning…

"No-n-no!!"

From brown to black to blonde. The four rolled from the bed to floor and _still_ the laughter was going—

**_(End of Flashback)_**

...

****

A small smile was plastered on Usagi's face as the memory repeated itself. It was one of those picture perfects. She had made it to the window and now settled herself on the rim. Looking out into the night the moon glowed out gently… From a good memory it turned quickly into a bad one…

...

**_(Flashback)_**

It was her first dance and Usagi was more then excited. Although she didn't look that good but she had to admit she didn't look half-bad nether. _'This dress makes me look like a frilly cream puff'_ The simple thought made her face scrunch up in a highly unworthy manner. She was wearing a plaid knee length outfit or more as a dress. Her body wasn't like a stick as most girls are at this age but a bit on the cubby side. Her skin was smooth and tanned. But not a good tan more like a brunt, red peely tan, but the colors on her dress made it a bit better… White and purple ran in every which direction making a person that looked at it dizzy.

The dance was during school and couldn't be classified as a dance really… Because it truly was just a student get-together. With cakes and balloons and even music! Maybe even a clown… At just the thought Usagi's eyes lit up with such anticipation!

The morning pasted by in hurry and soon the students were lined up to go into the auditorium.

"Love the dress!"

"Yeah? My mom got it for me this morning… But your dress is much cuter then mine!"

"No!"

Usagi stood there silently as comments filled the room. _'No one commented me yet…'_ She thought. Her face was downfallen as she looked at the others. Biting her bottom lip gently she turned to the person behind her. "Hi" Her voice was soft and was barely heard, but she knew that he heard it.

"Hi"

"…"

"Your Usagi right?"

"Y-yeah"

"Excited?"

"About what?"

"The party…or whatever they call it"

"Yeah"

It was silence after that. He turned and continued to talk to his friends and Usagi just stood there alone. They had begun walking and by now she wanted to go home. And badly too. When entering the auditorium she could hear ahhs and oos. It was made to look like night. Stars and all…but what was surprising was the crescent moon that hung directly in the center. Her eyes lit up immediately when she saw it.

The party went on. Music and dancing…well kind of dancing. Usagi sat there in her seat just watching everyone else. Her friends had left her to hang out with their crushes. So here she was alone and bored as hell. Her eyes were looking towards the ground so she didn't notice that someone was coming towards her.

"Hey…would you like to dance?"

Her head shot up in a hurry as her eyes met his. He smiled and offered his hand. Usagi looked at it questioningly, but took it in the end. The strange thing was the fact that he didn't lead her out to the dance floor but outside. "Wha--" She didn't even get to finish but instead felt his lips upon hers. Laughter flew to her ears as he pulled away. A sly grin appeared on his lips as he turned to his friends.

"Cough it up guys."

Usagi looked at them questioningly from the sidelines as the boys dug through their pockets. Each pulled five dollars and handed them to him. Her surprised look turned into one of anger.

"I told you I could do it"

"Worth it?"

"Not so sure. I mean kissing her was like kissing a cow!"

Usagi backed away as there voices echoed in her mind. Soon walking turned into running and before she knew it she was on her way home—

**_(End of Flashback)_**

...

****

Usagi cried herself to sleep that night. Her body scrunched up into a small ball as she laid there on the ground. Practically motionless— One statement left her lips before she drifted off into slumber… _"So much for a first kiss"_

Morning came and she woke up with a start. Her mother was in the room packing up her stuff, but Usagi ignored all that as made her way to the bathroom. Inside everything was up in boxes and labeled. Grabbing a toothbrush she began to get ready…

After eating and dressing Usagi made her way downstairs. Grabbing her coat she made her way out.

"I'm going out!"

"Ok dea--"

She had slammed the door before her mother could even finish-saying goodbye. The sounds of laughter filled her ears as a smile appeared on her lips. For the first time since her father had spilled the news she had smiled, but it soon disappeared just as quickly as it came. Thoughts swirled around in her mind… Questions filled her heart—

Shaking her head lightly she began making her way towards the crown. Usagi had made up her mind the night before that she was going to say goodbye… Small tears appeared at the corners of her eyes as she took a turn right.

She finally arrived, but no one was there…it completely deserted!

_'Where are they?'_ She thought. Usagi looked through the glass mirror; there were your usually teen couples kissing and such, but no sign of the girls. Her head hung low as she continued on. "One place at a time." She whispered out.

On that day Usagi had made a trip to each house. She asked around, and went to all the places that they would usually go. Unfortunately she found no one—

Having nowhere else to go, she was forced to head home.

Usagi didn't bother to take of her shoes or coat but instead just leaned on the door, and slowly sank to the ground. Her head buried in her knees as a sigh left her lips. She just sat there for hours. Not caring if anyone wanted to leave or come in for that matter.

"Usagi…"

Her mother's soft caring voice entered her ears but it never got registered. She sat there as still as can be, and the longer she sat the more worried her family became. Night had fallen and it was almost time to leave.

"Usagi, get ready dear. Time to go."

Without looking into her father's eyes she made her way upstairs. Opening the door to her room was a shock. Everything had been packed. Her clothes for the night were lying neatly on the floor. Picking them up slowly she began to get dressed. She could hear everyone downstairs, all ready to leave. _'I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye'_ Usagi thought.

Her motions were slow but it got the job done in the end. Everything was looking glumly as they all made there way out. Taking one last look into the place that she called 'home' for the last eight years…

Her mother looked at her worriedly. "Did you have fun today?"

"Fu-fun?"

"I-I"

"It's alright mom"

"So how did your friends take it?"

"Friends? I don't have any friends…"

Usagi's small mutters were extremely hard to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't get a chance…"

"A chance to what dear?"

"To say goodbye"

* * *

Sniff Such sad way to end a chapter… Anywho. Hope you enjoyed! And Review!!!!!

Next Chapter- **_Forgiving And Forgetting_**

**_Summary_**- _Usagi moved on. And the girls know nothing about what happened the night before. When new things start to enter her life will she start to forget about everything back home?_

**_A/N_**- School has started so my updates might be less. Unless I find a way to manage my time, which I probably will I really do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and PLZ do review!!!!

Ja Ne!

Leave me something!!!!


	5. Forgiving And Forgetting

Hello all! Thank you so much for all the support, it's times like these when I'm happy that I'm a writer. Freshmen year is harder then I thought…or maybe I'm just plain lazy! (High School! Shutters ) Continuing on! The reviews were all so nice, and since you all have supported me this chapter goes out to all of you! Once again thank you! Enjoy!

First off **_Lady of Pluto_**- Like the name by the way Anywho I know it is a bit strange seeing Seiya here flirting with Ami…and I agree totally with you on this—It's just STRANGE! There was a reason why I put Seiya in there instead of Taiki. At the beginning of the story, (When it was still in thought…) I never knew that I would write those sorts of things. Although my ideas were put down I've also added a few things that I wouldn't have planned. When I wrote that little scene it just appeared…I guess you could say I would have put Taiki in there but just imagine Taiki with Usagi! (An apology goes out to any of you out there that are Taiki/Usagi…) Moving onwards it all dealt with Usagi and who would've made a good mate for her, and I myself can't picture Taiki with her…Once again sorry to you those…Erm I guess that's all I have to say! Hehe enjoy!

**_Deity of Death 1_**- Thank you so much for the suggestions! I'll keep them in mind. As for updating each Saturday…well I'll try the best that I can. School work…'ahem' and some other things… smiles innocently Moving on, Chiki you say…well I'll just have to check out her stories myself I have many idea's bubbling in my head for new work and my fingers are just inching to get them out, but I'll wait until I finish at least _ONE_ of my stories. As I have ideas' for other stories I have ideas' for this one and just for you or maybe anyone else who is reading this…hehe I'll give you the chapter title of one of my chapters. It might be far ahead or it might be close by…but you'll see. This is for all the great suggestions you've given me The title is **_Kiss Me Goodnight_**… Lame? Well it might give ya a hint to what's coming

**_Eternalcelestail_**- Will she keep in contact with the others? Hmm should I tell ya or keep you waiting… I don't know. Truthfully I haven't really considered that yet so both you and I don't know! Hehe. But now I have…I think. I will tell you because it won't affect the story in any way at least I hope it won't. As you know the title is called **_Forgiving and Forgetting_**…and in the chapter it will explain exactly that of your question. Hopefully that is… Enjoy!

Did I miss anyone? On to the story! (I've already taken up a whole page in word!!!) You all have such unique names! And I think all of them are great! Hope you all enjoy and PLZ continue to read! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon in any way…but I wish I did!

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of The Beholder

Chapter 4- **_Forgiving And Forgetting_**

* * *

Usagi's tears reflected on the window…drop after drop fell from her face and slipped to her lips. The salty aftertaste stayed with her throughout the car ride. Her family was silent. _She_ was silent. Short golden strands tinted darkly as the lights flashed by. Her small fingers reached out to the world that pasted her by, the world that she was leaving behind. Her warmth left fingerprints upon the white glass…

A bitter sweet smile appeared on her lips, the white crystals leaving there mark—

"Goodbye…" 

Back at the shrine noises were heard. Laughter erupted from a small room in the corner—

"Rei! NO!"

"My hair!"

"…"

"Do you know how long it took me to get it like THIS!!!"

Feathers to pillows scattered the ground. In every which direction you'd look someone would meet your eyes. Inside this small room were eight people, boys and girls alike. Rei's eyes glinted dangerously as she took a glance at Yaten's perfect silver strands; the pillow was clutched tightly between her fingers. His jade eyes questioned her as he too grabbed a pillow. A smirk appeared on his lips as he gestured a simple nod. Before Rei even knew what was coming Seiya had swung a pillow directly across her face, sending her to the ground.

Laughter echoed through the quiet halls as voices merged together.

"Friends forever"

"And much…much more."

Eyes turned to Mamoru as he said that last statement. His eyes stared adoringly towards Rei and she smiled in returned.

This continued on through the night. It was hard to imagine that all eight didn't notice the red flash in the distance… For pure coincidence the flashing soon stopped a pillow along with a gold necklace lay on the floor. In the background of the laughter and screams you could hear a voice. Small as it was, it was kind and sweet. The voice belonged to Ikuko—

"Good day, by the look on Usa's face I think that I might deliver this message. Rei if you're listening to this please inform the rest of the girls as well. My lit—Usagi wasn't able to get a hold of you today so I will be the one to tell you all this. I'm sorry to say that Usagi will be moving, thank you all so much for making my baby feel at home these past years. To a mother's pray she had great friends… Even though Usagi wasn't able to say it I think I've got the point, to it bluntly. She wishes you all well and all that the world may bring you. We will keep in touch…that is she and you…goodbye."

The message was said and deleted. Laughter was still heard, voices still flowed, and the reason behind it all…no one heard.

The plane took flight and even now the snowy grounds of Tokyo looked more of home then anything that appeared in Usagi's mind. Her eyes dropped shut as she watched the plane take flight. Her mother's voice filled her ears as she drifted of into slumber…

The warmth from the sun seeped through the windows sending its rays upon the sleeping child. She didn't stir…her soft breathing was barely heard over the plane engine. Dried tears were plastered on her cheeks, the perfect outline of crystal droplets. The plane soon landed as Usagi was scooped up into her father's arms. His pools of dark brown stared down at his little girl with such worry.

"Be happy Usa"

Usagi's POV

I listened closely to what was said around me. Voices fled… I could feel my grasp tighten around my father's coat, still my eyes were close, not daring to look into the eyes that betrayed me. The voices merged and became one. I could hear the taunting laughter of those that I left behind. The voices that hunted me so…But the smiles that I dreamt to see once more.

'Dreamt to see once more?' My eyes shot wide open in the shock of what I just thought. I stared into the eyes of my father, smiling down at me with so much kindness, love…

End of POV

"Awake?"

Usagi nodded in return as she struggled to be let down. Her sad frown had turned into one of frustration and anger. _'How could I think that way!'_ Usagi shook her head gently as her mother dragged her to get the baggage. For the first time she actually took the time to look around. Her eyes bore into the people around her, looking at each of them with interest. But a certain someone caught her eye…

...

**_(Flashback) _**

"You're getting wet!"

"That's alright. I'm strong I can take it"

As she stood up she notice that he wasn't much taller… Gently she pushed the umbrella in his hand slightly to the right.

"See, now we're both dry…"

**_(End of Flashback)_**

...

****

**__**

****

"It couldn't be…"

Icy blue eyes tinted merrily as he chatted fondly with the person next to him. His voice was so kind and sweet… Usagi stared. Transfixed into this one person, and for a brief moment their eyes met. It reminded her of someone—

Her head crooked slightly to the side as she studied him. A small smile made its way to her lips, just looking at him lifted up her spirits.

"Looking at something sweetie?"

Brought back to the world by her mother, and in reply Usagi shook her head gently and finally tore from her longing gaze. Her mother smiled sweetly as she took a glance at the person in which Usagi was just gazing at just seconds ago. A small chuckle left her lips. "I see…"

"What?"

Her question flared up a certain spark into her mother's blue eyes. Ikuko slowly bent down to her daughter's eye level. Her hands cupped her chin forcing her to look up into her eyes. "You'll see darling, you'll see."

Usagi stared strangely at her mother as they left the airport. Her mind had slowly drifted away from home and suddenly landed on the things that were in front of her. The people, the places, the language, the kids…

"Home…"

Back _'home'_ morning had came and school was just about to start—

The classrooms were all filled with voices, each one different, and each one special. "I wonder where Usa is…" Ami's small comment caught the attention of the group. "Probably late again…like she always is." Mamoru answered as he calmly sat in his seat.

"You know her so well."

Makoto's eyes twinkled in amusement as Rei's burned in anger.

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know."

Mamoru's blue eyes grew darkly as he gave her his devilish smile. He stood up closing in on Makoto, all the while making sure his movements weren't the center of attention. "Maybe I do, but then again--" His hot breath leaked slowly into her ear making her shiver slightly. Rei's eyes never left Mamoru and Makoto. She heard it all, too clearly of there conversation and wasn't too happy. Her small hands weaved together, as she began to bite her bottom lip.

The bell rang sending the students to there seats. The teacher came and the day started, but on the minds of four girls were a problem, a worry. Where was Usagi?

………….

(**_A/N_**- Ok guys that ….. means that a certain amount of time pasted. I didn't want to write the whole conversation and what happened so I did that. Now I remind you we are still back in Tokyo with the girls and erm guys. Continue )

"I'm getting worried guys…"

"Why?"

Seiya wasn't really paying attention to what Minako said but she continued anyways.

"I called her but her phone was disconnected"

Ami's eyes perked up as she heard Minako's comment.

"Who?"

"Usagi…"

"I haven't heard from her in quite awhile, usually she would've called 10 times already!"

"Maybe we should go check it out. Just to make sure she's ok."

"Don't worry too much girls. You know how Usagi is. She's probably home right now eating and sleeping her head off."

"But I'm sure she wouldn't miss school…"

"Ami, think about who you're talking about"

There little talk continued on but for some reason they never made it to Usagi's, and they never found out what happened.

Usagi on the other hand was still lost in thought about the boy that she saw at the airport. "I'm sure I know him" she whispered.

"Know who?"

"No one…"

Kenji chuckled slightly as he saw the glaze look in his daughter's eyes. Taking a turn right the car stopped and he smiled as he turned off the ignition. Taking a deep breath he smiled to wife and got out of the car. The others followed quietly behind him. "It's not so bad, we'll get use to it"

That night Usagi just couldn't fall asleep her mind kept wondering back to Tokyo. She tossed and turned under the covers, the conversation of her parents echoing loudly in her mind. Her small pants grew louder as the faces grew clearer.

...

**_(Flashback)_**

It was her birthday and she more excited then ever. June 30th the 8th birthday of a certain blonde haired girl. Usagi woke up that morning with a certain glint in her eyes, the thought of presents and cake sent her into a fit of giggles. She got dressed into her usual ensemble, T-shirt and some shorts. Her hair was a mess as well as her clothing, the size was three times too large but she didn't seem to mind.

A skip was in her walk and laughter was in her talk. After brushing and doing the usually things of everyday life Usagi made her way downstairs. She stopped midway. _'It's too quiet'_ She shook her head gently as she continued down the stairs. There weren't the sounds of cooking. There weren't the sounds of talking or laughter. Everything around her was in complete silence. "Mom?" her voice quivered slightly as her pace quickened.

"Dad? Shingo?"

No one answered.

Worry filled her mind as sadness filled her heart. Downstairs the room was dark, the only light that came was from the few rays that crept through the blinds. Usagi sat there at the end of the stairs, the shadows slowly engulfed her. _'They forgot'_ was the only thought that entered her mind. Her small body sunk down to the bottom stair, her arms wrapped themselves around her body.

Head hung low her small whispers were the only sounds inside the house.

"They hate me"

Tears filled her eyes as she sat there alone and broken hearted. Her only comfort was her own singing…

"H-happ-happy birthday to me…happy bir-th-d-day to--"

A bitter sweet smile appeared on her face as the day grew darker—

**_(End of Flashback)_**

...

****

**__**

****

Usagi's pants grew louder as she began to gasp for air. Tossing and turning through the sheets as beads of sweat dripped from her brow. Her mumbles of 'no'…

...

**_ (Flashback)_**

The door creaked open only to find a tear stricken Usagi on the floor. The boys stood shocked at the door, their eyes roamed the area. From jade to blue, it all took pity for her.

"Is she ok?"

"Usagi…"

She was lifted up into the arms of a stranger and carried off to a more suitable place. Usagi was only half awake at the time and could barely make out who was saying what, much less see who they were. Her eyes would barely open, but for some reason she felt safe in this person's arms.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know"

"You think she thinks they forgot?"

"Probably."

The feeling of the person's fingers traveling through her hair let a smile to her face. She wanted to see…to see there face, to see their eyes, to—

When she came to, in front of her were gifts piled up on the table…as for people. There weren't any…

**_(End of Flashback) _**

...

****

**__**

****

Morning came and Usagi woke up with a start. Her grunginess got the best of her as she got ready for school—

"School" That word simply sent a frown across her face. She hated school, just like any child. Grabbing her lunch she made her way out. The bus was rounding a corner and stopped nosily in front of her. Shaking her head gently and taking a deep breath she headed on in—

Her eyes scanned the bus until it landed on a certain someone—

A certain someone that simply took her breath away—

"It's him--"

(**_A/N_**- MWHAHAHAHAHA I'm not going to let you know who that _'him'_ is!!!! You will all know in the later chapters… (grins) As for writing all the things that happens when or while she grows…eh I'm just plain too lazy! I'm sure that all of you don't want me to just go through her growing up…right? Because if I did it would take up to another five to ten chapters and well that really isn't the plot of the story! Hehe Moving on!)

In a blink of an eye everything pasted Usagi got used to her new home and the memory of her friends, and enemies were pushed back into the depth of her mind. As for them, meaning the girls they never did find out how, or why Usagi disappeared; but they to moved on, with a only a memory of there dearest friend. A memory that faded each year…

From winter to summer, in a short time ten years had pasted—

* * *

Well there you have it! The next chapter should get interesting…hehe. I hope you all enjoy.

Next Chapter- **_Forever Home_**

**_Summary_**- _With thoughts of her hometown disappearing her family decides to send her back. Now not only is Usagi forced to go back home, but alone. Changes happened but not only to her but her old 'friends' as well._

**_A/N_**- Managing time…hmm I hope I can stick with it until school is over. I hope that you all enjoyed and PLZ do leave me a review!!!!

Ja Ne!

Leave me something!!


	6. Forever Home

Hey all I'm sorry that it took me so long…well not too long, but long nonetheless to get out this 5th chapter. I don't know whether it's school or my lack of inspiration, but I fear that my downfall is yet to come. Tear Talk about dramatic I don't even have a clue to what I just said. O well on to you guys! Enjoy my story and please remember to leave me something! Grins

First off… Hey! I have no questions! Sniffles Hey wait! There's one!

**_Lily_**- Of course I'll update! As long as there someone out there that still enjoys reading my stories then I'll continue to write! I'm truly sorry that it was boring. I had to admit that writing it wasn't the same as reading…although I'm quite happy with the results…well except for those few or many spelling and grammar errors. Hehe. I have such bad punctuation and grammar! You should see my cousin. Looks around I hope she's not reading this but if you are then pah I say it all the time! She's great at grammar and a grammar nit freak. I assure that things will get more interesting so PLZ do keep on reading!

**_Mi-Lu_**- I wanna know who the mystery guy is too! Pout Maybe you guys could give me some tips huh? I'll say this wholeheartedly I have no clue who he is…I think. I do have a thought of whom he could be, but I'm not telling. Hey who knows maybe he'll be here in the next few chapters or he could show up in the very last chapter. I never do know what I'm going to write. Enjoy!

**_Fiery Phoenix_**- I'm so glad that you like it! As for adding more characters what kind. I mean made up or already in the real SM series? I've had some thoughts about adding some new characters but as of yet I don't really know who to add. Give me some ideas' if you like and I'll be sure to keep them in mind. Enjoy reading!

**_Deity of Death_**- Thank you so much for the name compliment! When I first came to I thought I came up with the most original name ever! Falls over Well I was wrong. There are others out there with the exact same name…except now I have the number 6! I wish I had 2…o well enough of my nonsense. So did you figure anything out with the help of my chapter title? I'm curious to see what…and who knows you might be on the right track. Enjoy!

_**This part is to everyone**_. As you all know in that last chapter I ended it with a 'him' well 'him' wasn't really the ending but he was in there somewhere. Anywho you're all probably wondering who he is. I've come to a conclusion to two people but I still can't really decide who. Asked by Fiery Phoenix for adding more characters I would not only like to see what Fiery Phoenix thought but the rest of you readers as well. What do you all think? Should I add and if so who?

Did I miss anyone? I go through this after each chapter Well if I did then I'm truly sorry so in the reviews just asked me the question over again and make me answer twice as long! Me poor fingers Enjoy and keep on reading!

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not…yes sadly enough, not own Sailor Moon

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of The Beholder

Chapter 5- **_Forever Home_**

* * *

"Usagi!"

His deep voice was a startling sound. It was four in the morning and Usagi was getting pretty ticked off with the boy standing beneath her balcony. Trying to ignore the pestering sound she rolled over and continued to sleep.

"Usagi!"

This time not only did his voice come through but the sound of a 'bump' came along as well. Groaning slightly she dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the balcony. Opening the gliding door slightly she slipped outside. The wind was a cold awakening as she shivered violently. "What is it" Her voice came out in a whining way. He didn't answer and in result just made her more angry.

Glaring down at him wasn't the way to go. Even in the moonlight his blue eyes twinkled mischievously. _'Staying mad was never the answer'_ Smiling gently her face eased. There was something different about him tonight…he was staring at the ground instead of looking at her! "At least look at me when your talking" She told him gently. His head slowly lifted up, enough for her to see the faint blush across his cheeks. Then he looked down again.

Scratching her head in confusion her arms crossed just as his head lifted up again. Her arms sat contently under her breast…and eh in result pushed them up slightly.

"U-Usa-Usagi…"

Her face scrunched up in a confused manner. Cranking her head to the side as she leaned forward. His small cry soon became a yell as he shielded his eyes…well at least most of them.

"Huh?"

"You…your…clothes…not…no-not-not…not"

He seemed to be stuck on the word not. Looking down she caught what she was wearing. Letting out a small yelp Usagi ran back inside. A blushed glowed warmly across her cheeks as she checked to make sure that her family was still asleep. Looking down at herself once more she bit her bottom lip in embarrassment. Her nightgown short and that's all I'll say.

Wrapping herself in a robe as well as grabbing some shoes she made her way downstairs. "Please be asleep," she whispered out. Her dainty feet reached its way to the bottom step. Her eyes traveled to the living room where her father worked and sure as can be he was asleep on his desk. Letting out a small sigh she continued for the door. Opening it and then closing it as quietly as possible.

"Usagi?"

"Man! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did…"

"Sure"

Her eyes looked at him in a mocking way. They've been friends for years now and still he has trouble speaking to her. It all started a few years ago and she still couldn't figure out the reason why. The more she thought about it the stranger it came. When she was younger nobody had trouble speaking to her, at least not the boys—but, but now it's different.

Tossing her golden locks behind her she glared at him slightly.

"Now why would you wake me up at this hour?"

Forgetting what happened just a few moments ago, his body seemed to relax as he returned to his normal self. Blue eyes giving her that puppy dog look as his lips released a small whimper. Usagi rolled her eyes as she watched the sight before her.

"O come now Usa…forgive me?"

"…"

"I just wanted to have a chat with you"

"Couldn't it have waited?"

"No…you know I would never just wake you up if it wasn't important"

"You sure about that"

Her voice held a bit of humor as she stared at the handsome youth before her. She didn't know who but he reminded her so much of someone…or was it more then just one person. "Thinking of something?" His voice interrupted her and to a shocking surprise they were only two inches apart!

"Uh…"

"Um"

Both blushed as the silence took over. Her head lifted up gently brushing past his lips.

...

**_(Flashback) _**

Usagi smiled as they tried to cheer her up. She was just her usual clumsy self, which was probably the main problem in the first place. She didn't exactly know what happened, but one minute she was eating, and then the next she was on the ground; and in tears no less! Sniffing slightly she buried her head in her hands—

"O come now Usa…"

"You want my cone?"

"She's not hungry you dolt!"

"Hey don't call me a dolt! You—you pig!"

"Who you calling a pig, you fatso!"

"Idiot!"

"Scum!"

"Short stuff!"

They all stopped as a muffled giggle escaped to the air. There smiles grew as they knelt down next to her.

"See…there's nothing to cry about."

"All tears and no play--"

"That's not the saying you nitwit."

"Well fix it then, if you're so smart."

"It doesn't even fit."

Usagi slowly wiped the tears away as one of them pulled her up.

"Take care Usa…"

That was what they said just before they left. She smiled brightly as she skipped down the walk.

Someone came back—and in the distance she could faintly hear the words of:

"You worry me Usa…"

His voice was kind and as gentle as can be—

**_(End of Flashback)_**

...

****

**__**

****

Usagi released herself from his embrace. Backing away slightly her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry"

"No. It wasn't that…I…it's just"

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

…………….

Morning came but worries still were clear in Usagi's mind. Doing her usual morning routines she finally made her way downstairs by 9:30.

"Up so early?"

Nodding in reply she sat herself down. Here she was on a Saturday morning and waking up early! It was those guys…her enemies back home, but then why—

Her memories weren't always too clear. Could it be? Did that really happen or did she just think it all up?

"Am I falling for them?"  
Her whispers worried her mother a bit as she continued on with her cooking. "So, did you have a good night sleep?" asked Ikuko. Usagi stayed silent and only answered with a gesture. _'Maybe she knows'_ thought Ikuko.

...

**_(Flashback)_**

"We have to send her back dear, she's forgetting everything. It will be good for her"

"But"

"Remember how hard it was for her to move away. Well this is like granting her wish. Ikuko honey, Usagi isn't the same here…she's somehow changed. I guess you could say that I want my little girl back"

"She grew Kenji."

"I know"

"I guess Usagi would enjoy seeing her friends again…"

"Yes"

"But, where would she stay? Who would take care of her!?"

"I had everything arrange. Usagi will be staying at the shrine with the Hino family. They've welcomed her with open arms"

"…"

"So is everything settled?"

"Yes"

**_(End of Flashback)_**

...

****

**__**

****

"Usagi! Pack your bags…you're going on a vacation!"

Kenji came running in with the airline ticket safely held in his hand. Usagi's head rose with a start. "What are you talking about?" Her confused voice was clearly shone. Kenji's pace slowed a bit as his eyes turned to his wife, who shook her head in return.

"Back to Tokyo sweetheart"

"Tokyo?"

"Yes"

"All of us?"

"No sweetheart, just you"

"Me?"

"You'll be able to see your old friends again"

Immediately the girls' faces flashed back into her mind, but then the boys overlapped them turning her bright smile into a disapproving frown. Her parents stood on the sidelines wondering how or what exactly made there daughter switch moods so fast—

"When will I be leaving?"

"As soon as you like"

Biting her bottom lip slowly she rethought it over.

"How soon would that be?"

"Tonight…in a few hours…now"

"NOW!!!!!!"

* * *

Well that 'NOW' was a now of shock just to let you all know. I didn't want you all to mistake it as a now of excitement. Anywho did you like? Review PLZ!!!!

Next Chapter- **_Changes Can Be Good_**

**_Summary_**- _She hadn't seen them in ten years and now everything was coming back to haunt her. She changed as well as her friends. But the people that she's longing to see are not the ones that had always been there for her, but the ones that weren't._

**_A/N_**- Ok well nothing really happened in this chapter…hehe. I guess I sort of dragged the story again. I do hope that you all still enjoy! And PLZ remember to review!

Ja Ne!

Leave me something!


	7. Changes Can Be Good

Well I'm here again Who knows maybe I'll be able to finish this fic! Looks up hopefully I don't know what I should do…I have so many things to finish writing and really not enough time. My goal is to get at least one fic done. At first I thought that I might be able to accomplish that goal with **_Deadly Schooling_**, which by the way is a excellent story wink (Maybe just in my eyes) But once again I failed. (**_Deadly Schooling_**- I will update that story soon enough ) Enough of my pathetic excuses! On to the questions!

**_ThatsMsDiva2U_**- I'm sorry about the flashbacks as I've said before…did I say it before? O well they are there for a reason, in the beginning there are a lot of flashbacks but as soon as the story devolves then the fewer there are until there isn't any. Finally towards the end the flashback will come back, I'm truly sorry for the confusion but that's the way my story is going. I'll try and clear them up a bit as soon as I can Once again sorry. Enjoy!

**_Yadrianne_**- I'm sorry about the scene changes, I have kind of a habit on not thinking about what the reader would think if they read this, I mean it just makes me so much more confused trying to go into your minds Things will get less complicated when they're all in the same location…or at least the same country? Or should I say zip code? O never mind As for your question "Are they good or bad?" who are talking about? The boys or the girls? As for the mystery guy…well I have an idea on who he is but he won't show up for awhile grins Hope you enjoy!

**_Diane_**- Your questions will all be answered in this chapter…at least I hope it does cause right now I have no clue what I'm going to write! Going with the flow I guess, hehe enjoy!

**_Kirarie_**- I'm sorry about that…I was sort of going through a writers block so I just wrote what came through my mind at the time, believe me that wasn't exactly what I planned to write. Sorry Mystery guy? Smirks Yeah that's been buggin' a few people and that's what I was aiming for, he'll arrive sometime later on and then you'll know his name. I think. Enjoy! And thank you for the tip

Did I miss anyone? One more thing-

**_To everyone_**- I'm sorry about the last chapter, I know that I dragged it out and then ended it so abruptly and I'm sorry for that. You see I was having trouble writing that chapter! I didn't know what to write, it didn't turn out as bad as I would've thought but then again it didn't turn out as good as I would have wanted it. Anyways on with the story

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon… tear I feel a sniffle, anyone have a tissue?

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of The Beholder

Chapter 6- **_Changes Can Be Good_**

* * *

Usagi's POV

I was on the plane. I couldn't believe it. I was going back. Me, Usagi Tsukino, coming _'home'_ to a place where in the beginning I didn't even belong. The faces of my family, my friends were smiling as I looked through the plane window. I felt trapped…I didn't want to leave, but then again there were the girls and my promise—

End of POV

It was two in the morning and Usagi was aboard and ready to leave, her cerulean blue eyes turned to the small window by her side. Glancing outwards her eyes were locked in those blue orbs that bid her here in the beginning. She couldn't turn away.

...

**_(Flashback)_**

"It couldn't be…"

Icy blue eyes tinted merrily as he chatted fondly with the person next to him. His voice was so kind and sweet… Usagi stared. Transfixed into this one person, and for a brief moment their eyes met. It reminded her of someone—

Her head crooked slightly to the side as she studied him.

**_(End of Flashback)_**

...

****

**__**

****

"See you soon"

Her fingers traced his face as if he were merely an inch in front of her. His lips forced a smile as his eyes turned away. The plane took flight, the more time that pasted the farther everything became. Letting out a sigh Usagi settled herself in for a journey that she was longing to beginning for so—so long.

Back in Tokyo Rei was bustling about trying to get everything ready. _'She's coming back, she's really coming back!'_ Her purple tinted orbs gleamed in excitement just at the mere thought. Question filled her mind as joy filled her heart. Questions that she longed to know since the beginning…

_Why did she leave?_

_ Why is she coming back?_

_ Was it her fault?_

_ Has she changed?_

_ Is Usagi still the sweet carefree girl that she used to be?_

Questions that couldn't be answered until she came. Her pace slowed as her mind wondered, Rei grew to the expectations of your average eighteen year old. Her long black locks glimmered even in the mist of darkness, blue eyes that held the essence of another color. Purple pools that tinted from those blue traps…endless darkness as one would get lost within her eyes. As every girl grows, from that once unshapely little girl at the age of ten into the women of dreams. Pushing back a few strands she made her way outdoors.

"Should I tell them?"

This was one thing that had been on her mind since the beginning. The fact that Usagi was coming back was a good thing, but everything that she's been through was the cause of four of her most trusted friends—or so she thought. Letting out a small sigh Rei made her way to the crown to meet the girls. Taking a breath of fresh air made her feel a tad bit more confident—

For some odd reason Rei wasn't at all in the rush that she thought she was. Slow and steady was the pace, and slow and steady was where she was going to stay. Making her way to the crown took absolutely forever, but this was her only way to calm herself down. Sure she was happy, sure she wanted Usagi to come back home, and sure she was jealous, sure… _'Jealous?'_ Shaking her head gently she tried to reason with the only thing that kept her sane, her mind. _'How can **I** be jealous of Usagi?'_

Before taking another thought into the matter, Rei felt a comforting embrace.

"Guess who?"

His arms were locked around her waist as his lips found there way to the crank of her neck. The soft breath that came from those lips made her shiver slightly. "Mamoru?" her voice questioned him, but her heart knew. Mamoru smiled down at the black haired beauty below him, his midnight orbs glinted as his embrace tighten. It was warm out but suddenly Rei felt cold, she was glad Mamoru was there, she was glad Mamoru was hers.

Her soft giggles could be heard as his nose buried itself in her long luscious locks. "Mamoru!" Not paying attention to her slightly demanding voice he continued his attack. Eyes began to stare until Mamoru and Rei were the center of attention on Ikhio street. There whispering voices didn't even nudge the two from their spot, but it was the cause of laughter that separated the two apart.

"Right there on the street, have you no decency?"

Looking up a color of roses spread itself across their factual features, for it was Yaten who stood there in a mocking stance as his jade orbs glinted dangerously. His silver locks fell gently, half covering his smile and half covering his eyes. Arms were tightly around none other that Minako Aino, her blonde locks was the only thing that separated Yaten and herself, the color of honeydew accented his—body quite nicely. "Having…fun Rei?" Her bubbly voice was filled with humor as her baby blue eyes sparkled in delight.

A grin played out on Mamoru's lips as he watched his fond friend literally smoother his girlfriend. Yaten now had his arms around dear Rei who was looking at Minako in a sincere way.

"It's nice to see you again!"

Her eyes looked up into those jade ones in a questioning glance, but her only reply was a small wink as he got pulled away. Mamoru looked down into Rei's eyes and gave her that puppy dog pout. On come bizarre action of fate or destiny the whole group stood standing on that street, laughing, and chatting to the poor couple that stood in the center.

"You guys are really too loud."

"Yeah! We heard you all the way on the other side of town!"

"Be reasonable Seiya."

Ami stood a good head below Seiya Kou, her dark blue strands gleamed in the sun as her eyes glared at the mischievous raven-haired…boy. Makoto let out a laugh as she snuggled closer to her one and only Andrew. Smiling down at the young beauty he whispered loving words into her ears. Her dark green eyes gasped in delight as his short platinum blonde locks tickled her very being.

In all this hustle Rei completely forgot about the reason why she was headed down here, and some part of her completely forgot about Usagi—

Time pasted and on the flight of 469 was Usagi Tsukino laying peacefully in her chair…

"Welcome everyone to Tokyo, our temperature is about 74 degrees, time, six in the afternoon. We are about to land so please buckle your seatbelts and good-day, hope you all had a good flight."

Stirring slightly her eyes fluttered open to see the home that she left behind. Letting out a small sigh she looked up to the heavens and prayed silently to herself. "Everything will be alright…" her small words were no help in reassuring herself, which was quite odd in a way. The plane landed and she was off, her heart rate increased as her cheeks flushed.

Looking around like small child lost within a crowd, her eyes searched for Rei. _'Isn't she suppose to pick me up?'_ Her eyes took another glance around, and to her dismay there wasn't one single person that she recognized. "Maybe I'm early…" Taking a seat on a small bench her waiting began. Her eyes somehow always wondered onto the clock every so often, and each time that she looked was a pull on her heart.

The sun was beginning to steep back into mother earth, and finally Usagi gave up.

Usagi's POV

How could she forget? Did my mother forgot to mention where to pick me up, or even what date? Am I early? No—I can't be early! I've been here since…since forever! Where could she be?

End of POV

Usagi kicked herself as she remembered her conversation with her mother—

...

**_(Flashback)_**

"Usagi?"

"Yeah mom"

Her attention wasn't at all on her mother but the clothes that laid in front of her.

"Are you mad with me sweetheart"

Her head shook gently no as she continued packing.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I mean I always wanted to go back…going back early isn't a problem."

"Remember."

"Remember what?"

"You're going to either wait for Rei to pick you up, but if she doesn't arrive in about…let's say thirty minutes or so be sure to check at the crown."

"I'm sure she won't be late."

"Usagi…"

"What?"

"…"

"I know, I know."

"Remember sweetheart, I don't want you just sitting there."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

**_(End of Flashback) _**

...

****

**__**

****

Picking up her things Usagi ran out as fast as she could. A whistle blew from her lips, stopping a taxi right in front of her. Getting in, in a rush she told the driver where she wanted to go immediately.

"Do you know where the crown is?"

"Yes madam."

"Could you please take me there?"

"Sure thing."

Her hands twisted about as her eyes gleamed from the anticipation. _'I can't wait'_ The taxi soon came to a stop and Usagi stepped out—

"Man, drinking too many milkshakes may be a bad thing."

"Minako, you should really start thinking about what you eat…"

"What? Why? I mean it takes a lot to keep a body like this."

"Yeah, but pretty soon you won't have that body anymore."

"Heck you won't have that body by the end of this week!"

Laughter erupted from the eight, as eyes gleamed.

"You're all so mean!"

Minako eyes started to tear as the laughter died down. Yaten's arms crept up behind her, pulling her in a warm embrace. "Don't cry. I didn't mean anything. You'll be beautiful no matter what." Her small sniffles could be heard as her tears began to stop.

"Really?"

"Really…"

"That is so adorable!"

Intentionally Yaten was going to glance up at Ami but something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. There stepping out of a taxi was a blonde beauty. Her long luscious golden locks spilled to the ground, bringing out those curves along her body. His eyes watched intently as she flashed those pearly whites at the driver. It absolutely made his heart melt. Her big cerulean blue orbs gleamed in a way that reminded him of some sort of angel from a movie or something. To put it bluntly she was breath taking.

"Yaten!"

Minako's angry eyes was his greeting as he snapped back into reality. "Sorry…" letting out a small chuckle he gave her a sheepish grin.

"What were you staring at?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're drooling Yaten."

"What?! No"

Before Yaten couldn't defend himself any longer his case spoiled as the bell rang from the door. For some reason every head turned, and now the boys could completely understand Yaten's predicament.

* * *

Hey! I'm finished! I must say that I'm sorry that it took this long…has it been long? O well I hope that you all enjoy! Although at first glance it seems shorter then the last chapter it is actually quite longer… Review! Don't you think I deserve a review? Review!

Next Chapter- **_Surprises Are Trouble_**

**_Summary_**- _Have you ever felt that you know someone one, but you're not quite sure? Usagi knows that they don't recognize her, and this just makes her surprisingly happy. Plans fills her minds…after all what harm can come from a little fun?_

**_A/N_**- Well that's it! Review please! I really do hope you enjoy! And I'm sorry if it didn't turn out the way you hope…Thank you for reading and please leave me a review!

Ja Ne!

Leave me something!


	8. Surprises Are Trouble

Hello everyone! Well I'm sad to say that I couldn't get this out before X-mas, well my teachers were trying to fit every single test in on that last week so I couldn't very well write or at least finish anything! So here it is a late Christmas present I hope you all enjoy! Happy holiday, and thank goodness for breaks! On to the questions!

**_Yadrianne_**- I'm sorry that I couldn't get this out before Christmas…I do hope that you still enjoy! Happy holidays to you too I'm glad that you didn't get confused with the last chapter! That makes me happy

**_Lady Nakosha_**- I'm sorry. It seems that a lot of people are getting confused… sniff I feel so sad, I will try to improve it and everything Hopefully that will make everything better. I'm glad you like my story and I do hope that you continue to read! Happy holidays!

**_ThatsMsDiva2U_**- Hehe giggles You'll see I'm so much help aren't I?

**_Kirarie_**- gulp Wow I hope it's good to prays to the heavens I'm glad…why do I keep saying, "I'm glad!" anywho I'm happy that you liked the last chapter better then the last. I think that this chapter will be good as well or rather I hope that this chapter will be good. Enjoy and merry x-mas!

**_Sexyvamp_**- cackles Why does everyone want to know that? ponders at the thought Hmm well you will see soon enough, but he really isn't one of the people that's going to end up with Usagi…at least I think. There are many things that I can do but when I began writing…hey wait a minute this story is up to you guys isn't it? As said in the summary "Your VOTE!" Too bad I haven't seen a single vote. whistles Merry x-mas! Enjoy!

**_Elementalmoon_**- Confused about the timeline? How so? Do tell? Happy holidays and Enjoy!

**_Ysienay_**- chuckles I'm glad that you like my little story and I'll be sure to update as fast as I can, I do hope that you will continue to read. I'm truly sorry that I couldn't update right away, I just had to put on the finishing touches and I really couldn't decided on what story to put out first or finish. Erm the chapter at least, whether it was Deadly Schooling or Different Future II or anything else, I'm still thinking on what to work on during the holidays. Maybe you guys can give me a hint on what you want me to write It really isn't the number of reviews that I'm looking for it's just I'm having a bit of trouble writing it Sorry it took me so long! I do hope that you enjoy!

Did I miss anywho? Wow this is a lot shorter than I thought it would be, I guess I'll just have to write a longer chapter . One more thing before I go on to the chapter or erm story…

**_Thank you_**- A special thanks goes to _Fushigi Hime_ who I'm dedicating this chapter to! Thank you so much for informing me about the plagiarism on my story _Eyes of The Beholder_. I never would've thought of someone going so low to copy off my story, but I'm happy that they're caught and this is all thanks to you! I hope that you enjoy this fic as well as you others! Thank you all so—so much for reading this little fic of mine. I know that it isn't the best thing it the world, but it's nice to think that there are people out there that enjoy reading my works.

**_To everyone_**- Happy holidays! I hope that you all get lots and lots of gifts and smiles A X-mas present to all of you! Well if this story gets out before Christmas…yeah! But then again if it doesn't then I do hope that you all forgive me. (**_Note_**- If this story gets out before Christmas then ignore the message I said in the beginning…I'm just too lazy to go back and change it! grins )

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon…ya happy!? smirks

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of The Beholder

Chapter 7- **_Surprises Are Trouble_**

* * *

Her steps were hallow, as everything around seemed to stop; their in front stood a blonde angel. Long golden strands wrapped themselves around those endless legs. Breaths became shorter as a smile played out on her lips. Her long black lashes fluttered open to only revel those pools of cerulean. Can you imagine a woman dressed in white? Her pink lips pouted together to form those kissable duos. A light pink color adorned her cheeks as she sat gracefully down—

The girls weren't staring at the newcomer whom had just arrived, but their perverted boyfriends! Rei glared at Mamoru, but to her dismay he was lost within thoughts, as well as most of the males that occupied this place. To put it simply she was absolutely furious! Her blue pools turned into a darkly glare as she hinted to the others. Minako paid no attention to Rei's fury on account of her own was at mist. Her baby blue orbs looked at Yaten in such a way that—that well something bad were to happen, it would!

The strange thing was Yaten was the most innocent out of the four. His jade orbs weren't upon her body, or her face but on her eyes. He was absolutely transfixed. _'Can this be happening'_ he thought. Forgetting about reality, forgetting about Minako, forgetting about everything. In his mind and in his heart he felt as if he knew her. Knew her from long ago or was she the fantasies of his dreams coming to reality?

In each person there thoughts were a different thing and one could not know unless you looked through there eyes—

(**_AN_**- The next part will be extremely confusing in many ways, one I won't tell you who says what. Two there sayings will be quite strange, and three it's about the four boys Enjoy! I hope that you all don't get too confused. )

_'My mind was in shambles. It was like a nightmare dressed in a **want**, a **desire**. Was I crazy? I knew that she was angry with me…but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but stare. Just for a moment. My eyes never left her presents. I know her. I swear I do…'_

Usagi sat there happily waiting for Rei. _'She should be here'_ looking around her eyes caught another.

_'This is going be the death of me. All I can say is STUPID turn away! Why can't I turn away? Why am I here? Why is God punishing me? I'm going to be dead by this time tomorrow…but at least it'll be worth it…'_

Usagi's head cranked to the side as her eyes studied a certain eight in the corner, they all just looked too familiar.

_'I couldn't hear anything expect my own breathing, my own lifeless breaths. Her head was cranking to the side…just like the old days. The old days? I don't even know her and I'm talking about the old days! Maybe I do, maybe deep within my mind I do know her, maybe--'_

"I know them"

Her voice was barely above a whisper as her eyes widen in shock! It was them. Her worst nightmare was in front of her eyes… Her pools of cerulean grew into a dark lifeless color as her memories arose to the front of her mind.

_'Am I having a change of heart after all these years? I stared into her pools of darkness, was she suddenly angry? This whole ordeal is going to drive me mad!'_

Usagi knew, she now knew who they were and in that little amount of time her promise devised a plan.

"Yaten!!!"

Minako's shrieks brought every single person back into reality and what a jolt it was. "What was all that about?" asked Ami with a large amount of concern. Her blue eyes turned to the young girl that sat in the booth. For the first time in what seemed years Ami's eyes took that glaring stance towards that girl in which she _'barely'_ knew. Makoto stood in the sidelines wondering what had just happened. In one moment they were all so happy, but in the next? How can one girl change so much?

"Sorry about that girls…I think I had something in my eye."

Andrew gave out that weakly pout as his hand rubbed softly on the forefront of his seemingly sore eye. Everything began to repeat itself from one couple to the next.

"Yeah sure!"

"That is so unlikely"

"Don't lie to me! And don't you dare give me that look!"

The girls were angry and that was for sure. They knew they had it coming and things only got worst.

Usagi smiled as she watched there charade. It made her…**_happy_** to be home. Her eyes glance away, well just a bit as the eight began to create a humorous scene. At least in her eyes.

"O I can't believe you!"

Mamoru looked up at his fiery girlfriend. She was quite a specimen alright. Letting out a sigh he grabbed her in his arms and began whispering—something in her ear. None really knew what he said, but it worked. One by one they each calmed down and each time it happened it made a certain someone ticked.

Usagi's POV

I can't believe this! After all these years and they're still together!

End of POV

Usagi's eyes took that glaze like look.

...

**_(Flashback)_**

They've forgotten about me… Usagi sat by the side of road as she waited. This was the first time that she had permission to go on a trip like this with her friends but she was alone now. They never came to pick her up. They never came to cancel. Kicking a small rock at the side her foot accidentally missed the rock and instead it hit the side of the sidewalk!

Letting out a yelp her hands squeezed tightly upon the bear that was in her lap. Cars slowly wiz by and Usagi Tsukino was still sitting in the same spot, in the same position. Her eyes bore in the ground under her feet, transfixed in it somehow. Her arms wrapped around that silly little bear. _'I'm sure they'll be here soon, I mean traffic is tough at this hour' _that simple little thought sent a smile on her face.

Agreeing to herself that everything was alright. That they'd be here, that they didn't forget. Her hands clutched on to that bear for dear life as she continued to wait. Waiting as one car went by…two…three…four and five. Soon twenty…twenty-one…until finally she lost count. But she found another way to keep herself amused as she waited.

It was such a darling sight.

"Would you like some tea?"

No one answered but in her mind she could hear that faint voice.

Letting out a huff Usagi gave up, to say this honestly it was a boring. The sun that stood high above her head began to sink slowly, ever so slowly. A worried glance crossed her features but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Out of nowhere a sudden chill came upon her; her little arms slowly wrapped themselves tighter around herself.

Sitting down once more she continued to wait—

"Maybe they really did forget…about me"

Tears slowly formed in the corner of her eyes… _'I won't cry…I won't'_ Her cerulean blue orbs looked up as the last rays from the sun shone. "I won't"

**_(End of Flashback)_**

...

****

**__**

****

Her hands now laid rested upon her lap, her fist clench up…nails digging into the palm of her flesh. Usagi's eyes never left the ground. In her mind the voices of that taunting night appeared, the nightmares of her past. A small sniffle could be heard as she tried to muffle up her sounds. "I won't…I won't" her voice was soft, but the blank expression on her face did not suit it.

She watched as the girls kissed the boys goodbye, everything forgotten, everything including her—

"Don't you guys wanna come over?"

"Sorry we have to stay here for a bit more"

"Ok then"

The girls were up to something, something that the guys had no clue whatsoever. You could see it in there eyes that they had a plan… "Well see you later then" Makoto spoke out as she placed a small kiss across Andrew's cheek. Her eyes glinted in a dangerous way as she retreated with the rest. The doors soon chimed, hinting that the girls were gone. Out of earshot, out of distance, out of reach.

Each one letted out a small sigh of relief as they sank into their chairs.

"What was that all about?"

Yaten's annoyed voice spoke in frustration.

"It was you who started it!"

"Did not"

"You can't make a person do what they don't want"

"Are you saying you want her?"

"What!?!"

Seiya's midnight pools took a peak at the young girl at the booth as he spoke.

"You know what I mean."

"Are you saying this about me…or are you really talking about yourself?"

"What!?"

Mamoru sat there with his hand over his eyes cowering in shame. "Can we speak about this in a more private place?" His desperate voice sent a look to appear across every single person.

"Mamoru!"

"After all these years"

"I mean Yaten sure, even Seiya but Mamoru! I'm shocked!"

There mocking voices bothered him so much. Unbeknownst to the four they were being listened to. Usagi's lips curved into a smile as her heart pounded. _'Maybe I could. No what are you thinking? You won't! But maybe…I mean what harm can come from a little fun?'_ Taking a short breath she stepped up to the plate, speaking in others terms of course.

"Can I sit here?"

Everything stopped, from breaths to the beating of the hearts. None of the boys dared to look up thinking maybe they heard wrong, or maybe it was a mistake. Usagi stood there waiting. Her heart pounded against her ribs sending a slight pain throughout her body. Standing her ground she stood waiting for an answer. "Can I?" She asked again, this time making sure that they heard her.

A small gulp was heard as Andrew turned to look at the young girl. His blue eyes shifted from her to the others and so on, but for some reason he couldn't answer. She gave a small smile as she looked away in shame. Four hearts pulled at the sight of her sadness, at the sight of there longing. "Sure" Seiya's voice cracked as he said it.

A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he turned away. Usagi smile as Mamoru scooted over, letting her in. Silence took over… "Would…would you like anything?" Yaten asked thinking just the answer that he wanted. His jade orbs looked around franticly for something, but none really knew what it was. She shook her head no as she spoke—

"So were those girls your friends?"

"Yeah"

"Something like that"

They were all avoiding her gaze.

"So is this the hangout or something?"

"Sort of…are you new around here?"

"You could say that"

"Do you know anyone?"

"…"

"…"

"I use to…but it's been along time. They've probably forgotten about me."

"Who could…"

Usagi looked up, her eyes questioned that person. _'Did he know?'_

"What?"

"Nothing—I-I was just saying it nice here"

"O"

There conversation went on, in was amazing on how close they were when in reality they barely knew each other. Noon turned into dusk as laughter echoed through the crown. Her gentle voice was like bells in the summer's breeze. Light glided through the glass doors engulfing her in the light of dusk.

"That's amazing"

"Someday, I want to go to America. When I'm older perhaps, or maybe next year"

Chuckles were heard, laughter was sounded, things were happy, at least they seemed that way.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Usagi thought that over before answering, had Rei really forgotten? Was she actually going to trust these four? Was she happy? Happy…she couldn't possibly be. _'Some plan'_ she thought bitterly.

"No…not yet"

"O?"

"Would-would you—would you"

"Yes?"

"Would you—would you like to stay with us?"

* * *

Hey! Lets all cheer! Another chapter done and done! Only erm…ten to twenty more to go!! Yeah! Heh. I hope that you all like it! Please do leave me a review, I really do appreciate the support! Review! Review! Review!

Next Chapter- **_A Night of Disaster_**

**_Summary_**- _When things didn't start off as good as she would've hope, Usagi decides to have a bit more fun before revealing about herself. But what she calls fun may be a totally different language to the boys. Or anyone at that._

**_A/N_**- I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't meet your expectations, but hopefully the next one will. I so hope that you all still enjoyed! Please review!

Ja Ne!

Leave me something!


	9. A Night of Disasters

Hey all! Well my short vacation is cut short…o well. I'm glad that I manage to savage out this chapter I hope that you'll enjoy what you read. The last chapter…in my opinion was pretty; well it didn't meet my expectations. I think I could've written it better, but I'm sort of running out of ideas. Heh. A little early ne? Thank you all so much for the support! Hopefully this chapter will be a tad bit better Loved the reviews! And I do hope that I get more Sorry for the delay…I'm sort of in a Sailor Moon slump, I don't know what to write. Hmm, but I'm back and I believe better then ever!

**_Q-T_**- A longer chapter huh? Well I'll try my best Enjoy!

**_Ysienay_**- First of "WOW" Those are all great ideas and you can bet that I'll keep them in mind. I do have a plan to do something like that but it's for another story… I love the ideas' and thank you so much. I do hope that you enjoy!

**_Bunny_**- I'm sorry that it's confusing. It seems that I, meaning the story confuse many people. Hopefully I can fix that. As for clarifying it all for you, well I'll do the best I can. So let's begin: Well can you imagine yourself as Usagi. Have you ever had times where everything around you seems to drown out and you start to remember things? The things that we remember are usually all good and happy; it's just something we do to escape the boring reality. Usagi here on the other hand remembers the nightmares of her past. Each time there is a flashback Usagi is like frozen or something. She stays still and is like in a trace kind of. Just picture her just sitting there or standing…wherever she may be, and just thinking. Like those times where someone just seems out of it. Does that help? Or am I just confusing you more? Did I answer the right? Anywho I hope I was a bit of help…Enjoy!

**_Eternalcelestial_**- I really don't know blinks Funny ne? Hehe, well we all will just wait and find out! Enjoy!

**_Silver and Gold_**- Everybody wants to find that out. Waiting is the answer I hope you enjoy!

**_BUNNY1992_**- The parings? Well I'm not really sure… Your answer was right; Usagi will fall in love with one of them but that decision is up to you. The reader. So me? I don't even know Enjoy!

**_Kirarie_**- I'm sorry this took so long as well…semester exams are up and I'm studying like a maniac…or about to study. Hehe. I'm trying to get this chapter done before I kind of quit thinking of ideas or writing for the next few days. O twell till next time Do I apologize that much? Confusing but good…I think I like the sound of that Thank you so much for all the support and comments. Enjoy! It worked! I pasted! Woo Hoo!

**_Shinigami Clara_**- Revenge is sweet, but you are so right. I'm still wondering how this story will end. Hmm well we'll just have to find out Enjoy!

**_Evil-Frog_**- Man, these times just makes me so mad that I don't check my reviews more often. It's no problem with me if you use this story line Truthfully my story line isn't that original, you see there are many stories out there just like this. Except each writer turns that story into there own, best wishes! And I'll be sure to check it out Usagi & Taiki? smiles No, Taiki is in the story a few times…but he just disappears now and then but he'll show up once I get things stated Enjoy!

**_Elementalmoon_**- Yeah I see what you're talking about, but I'm glad that it doesn't interrupt your reading I'm happy t say that the flashbacks are gone for the time being. But they will return Enjoy!

Is that everyone? If I missed anyone then I'm sorry… I do hope that you'll enjoy this chapter O and one more thing-

**_To Everyone_**- It seems that people have forgotten that the paring of who will end up with Usagi is up to you guys Although the story isn't going to end anytime soon the voting booth is more then open… So read and decide who you want her to end up with Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon…o I hate saying that.

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of The Beholder

Chapter 8- **_A Night of Disaster_**

* * *

"Would you like to stay?"

This is how everything began, a little scheme, a bit of innocent fun, but things don't always go according to plan—

With a nights howl, the breezy wind, and the smell of lust it began. In the chilling air Usagi walked in silence as the wind carried her thoughts. The laughter of the boys…it seemed too good to be true. There caring nature, their boyish features. It was _all_ perfect. Her hands covered by her long selves wrapped themselves around the fabric as the wind grew harsh.

Shivering slightly a sudden hand unexpectedly enclosed themselves around hers. Cupped in a perfect bliss, innocent as it was to her it was a sin. Her blue pools traveled to the source, looking up at the culprit she couldn't help but smile.

His raven strands blew from the form of neat and perfect to unkempt and grim. As disheveled as it was, he was perfect. Midnight pools glimmered in the moons shining light. His slightly pale skin glowed in a warm essence. His grin, his flushed cheeks. Everything about him—

Retrieving her hand gently she gave him a nod.

"Thank Mamoru, but I feel better now."

He smiled and went on ahead to the other boys as she tagged along behind—

Taking in a deep sigh thoughts wondered in her mind. She was heading of to the Kou's…the Kou's. Out of all the boys the only guy that ever seemed to be kind to her was Taiki. It was probably because of his kind nature and all, he was idol, just like the other two. Somehow he came out different. Different…maybe it was all an act, like now. These boys in front of her didn't want her friendship, or her trust all they want is a one night stand.

It wasn't cold anymore, she was angry but she refused to give on this little game. Her teeth were clenched as there laughter filled her ears. Eyes glimmering once more, smiling slightly she ran up to the four.

"Are we there yet?"

Her question sounded like something a child would ask, and this sent dear Andrew chuckling. Looking up at the blonde angel in confusion Usagi grinned…just a bit. He looked like an angel just then chuckling slightly at his own amusing thoughts. Clear blue eyes closed tightly as laughter escaped his throat. Blonde hair that played so shyly in the nights wind. Tall as he was Usagi was determined to look him in the eye.

"What's so funny?"

He stopped laughing and was surprised to see a lady so close to him. Just then a sudden thought struck him…

"I don't know your name…"

"What?"

"I don't know your name."

She grinned nervously, this wasn't expected. Didn't she tell him? Backing away she turned to see that they were the only two on the street! The street lamps lit in a quiet glow. Her features stood out before him as his did to her.

"Didn't I tell you?"

He chuckled slightly.

"I guess we were all so into talking…we never got to introduce ourselves…rather we never gave you the chance."

"…"

"You must think we invite girls over all the time."

She giggled at his statement and that was what he wanted.

"There's that smile…"

She was no longer backing away. Her lips parted slightly as she tasted the breeze, letting in the cold air that stroked her tongue so softly. "You must think I follow guys home all the time…" Her eyes turned to meet him. He smiled and shook his head making that golden halo shake, quiver but just a bit. He grunted a no as his hands filled his pockets. Even in the dim light from the streets she could see that light blush that adorned his cheeks. "Why so quiet all of the sudden?" Her hand cranked to the side as she step closer to him.

"Your name Angel?"

"Just wait…"

He was surprised by her answer but he could see it in her eyes that she was up to something—

Unbeknownst to the two, a pair of sea green eyes was lit dimly in the darkness. Her eyes flicked on with a certain fire as she watched the perfect pair laugh and joke so merrily. Her teeth clenched, her hands grasped to the bush tightly as the leaves fell to death. Letting out a small sneer she turned away.

"You'll have visitors tonight Andrew, and tonight there will be **_hell_** to pay."

Usagi and Andrew finally made it to the Kou's to only find everyone standing by the door waiting for them. Seiya stood smirking at as they entered, his midnight orbs piercing through them.

"A little late are we?"

Usagi wasn't a bit fazed by the attention.

"Are we?"  
Laughter erupted as they all settled themselves down. In no little time Yaten fell asleep on the couch, his silver strands gracing gently across his perfect face. His jade seas were enclosed from the outside world. Even in the bright glow his pale face seemed so much—more perfect. Usagi smiled as she settled herself down next to him. His body entangled in the sheets, half of him was on the couch the other was on the floor.

Usagi's fingers faintly touched his face causing him to release a contented sigh.

"Want anything to eat?"

Her eyes shot up to only meet Mamoru. Shaking her head gently he left. "Maybe your not _that_ bad" She whispered silently but then caught herself. _'I can't believe I just said that'_ Pushing herself away…

At the shrine screams were heard. Rei was absolutely furious with herself.

"I can't believe I forgot about Usagi! What kind of friend am I!"

Her hands fumbled on the phone as she strained her mind to remember Usagi's home number in America. Blue eyes looked at Rei with a tired expression.

"What time were you suppose to pick her up?"

"I can't…I can't remember."

Ami let out a sigh as she sank numbly to the floor. Minako look up, her baby blue orbs stared outside in a hopeful glance.

"She's a big girl you guys, I'm sure everything's alright."

Even with that said her eyes still traveled to the door just hoping, hoping that Usagi would pop out. "I wonder how she is…" Her hands wrapped themselves around her knees, pulling herself closer. "I wonder--"

….

Makoto ran, her tears burning her flesh. It wasn't what she saw, but the thoughts that came with it. Her childhood friend, her childhood lover…falling for another? It wasn't possible. Sea green pools flooded with salty drops. Chestnut strands flowed numbly to her shoulders as they fell from their original place. Her face paled as his face appeared in her mind.

She had to tell the others. She knew. She knew that they were heading off to Seiya and Yaten's place, meaning that they'll all be there. _All_, including that whore of a girl. Her eyes twitched just at the pure thought of her—

….

"I think the number was 539…something…"

"Well that really isn't going to help!"

"I'm trying!"

Everything was a mess, the room looked as if a twister had just gone by. Impossible to even walk through, without another second Rei was found in the

middle of the whole mess. Her raven locks twisted about forming knots here and there. Blue eyes that hinted a hue of purple drupe with weariness. She was tired and that was a fact, little did she know that things were about to get just worst.

Minutes after Makoto came running through yelling nonsense, her hair was messy, her posture absurd, her manners had seemingly disappeared. Breathing became a distress as she wheezed out her thoughts.

"I…I"

They all stared knowing that something was up, and thinking that that something had to do with a little Miss Usagi…

"I saw"

Minako nodded along hinting to her friend to speed things up.

"Usagi?"

Makoto turned, what she thought was so urgent had vanished. "Usagi?" she choked out.

"Isn't that what you're going to say?"

"No, but it deals with the guys…"

"The guys?"

"What about them"

Fire flared in her once calm eyes. Anger rose just at the simple thought. Letting out a small sneer she continued.

"I saw Andrew walking with someone."

"So?"

"That someone was the same one that they were all drooling over"

"I'm so sorry!"

"What makes things even worst is the fact that she was heading over to the Kou's"

Ami's ears perked up as Minako suddenly started ranting about ungrateful idols. Her eyes held back the tears as she slapped a hand over Minako's mouth, shutting her up. Ami's sudden behavior sent everyone silent, letting Makoto continue. Letting out another sigh she retold her story, and the theories that she also had.

Things were not going to be a good old quiet night with a new friend. Usagi was once again forgotten as the girls headed off to find there rival that was all wrapped up in one—

Back at the apartment things were going surprisingly well, Usagi was trying to cook and the guys were trying to help—

"Stop!!"

"It looks like something a pig would eat…"

"Well then it's perfect for you Yaten!"

"Hey!"

Usagi giggled as she broke the egg but to her dismay she broke both the shell and the yoke causing everything to end up in the bowl. Cooking wasn't a major she was hoping to accomplish, but trying was the key word. Before anyone knew it things began to get out of hand, food flew all around the large kitchen. Landing on anything and anyone that stood within its path.

Laughter, rants, yells were all heard as the night went on.

Seiya settled himself on the ground as everything began to die down, laughter and all. Usagi sat in the corner, her hands wiping off the remainder of the yoke. "Where's the bathroom?" Her sudden question sent a silence to overtake the room. They looked at her with wide eyes as she looked at them with the same ever-confused look.

Seiya's hand pointed to the hall as he muttered "Second room on the left"

Everything stayed silent. The creak of the door was heard as Usagi's footsteps followed silently behind. You could hear her slightest movements from the running water to her soft breathing…

There eyes stayed downcast, the lights were still off. Breathing had seemed to stop as the water creaked off. It might have been there imaginations but they could have swore that they heard her clothes slowly fall from their original place. A small gulp was heard in the corner as her body hit the water—

Outside the elevator was filled with girls. Ami, Rei…they were all their and all were headed up to one single place.

Usagi knew what she was up to, she knew why they were so quiet, and she was taking everything they gave her to her advantage—

* * *

Well I know that it doesn't fit the summary…it's been so long I just don't remember what I was going to write. I think it's going on in the right way. Hope you enjoy! And please do review!

Next Chapter- **_Busted_**

**_Summary_**- _Hell is on there way and Usagi is hidden away. Will a little game of hide and seek be in order? Or will a little lying come in and play?_

**_A/N_**- Hey the summary rhymes! Well sort of… The next chapter should be fun! I hope everything liked this chapter and I promise that the next one will come out sooner…I think. Hehe.

Ja Ne!

Remember…Leave me something!


	10. Busted

Hello! I told you it wouldn't take me that long! Love you all! Seriously now, thank you so much for the support. I hope that this chapter will leave you screaming your brains out.

**_Lara1786_**- Yeah, the guys like her. Some fairytale huh? Wish life were that easy…hehe. Anyways they will find out who she is—eventually, but not anytime soon. I think. I do hope that you like it! Enjoy and do continue to read!

**_Ysienay_**- Surely! I will do that, but I wonder if I'll ever finish a fic. Hehe. If you haven't notice I have erm 16 already with more on the way. Sadly enough most of them will be rewritten, because well…when I started out I was horrible! None are finished…and I'm sure that you'll be my greatest help and I thank you for that I hope that you like this chapter and do continue to read! Enjoy!

**_Veronica_**- You'll see. I think you'll like what I wrote…or planning to write! Enjoy!

**_Tearshappiness_**- No one huh? I haven't thought about that! I'll take that into consideration…or well anyone who reads this, take it into consideration. I have no power in who Usagi will end up with. It's up to you guys. Enjoy and thank you for the compliments!

**_Kirarie_**- O you bet that I'll have fun writing it! I was laughing evilly the whole time! grins Enjoy!

**_Hot Cuttie_**- When are they going to find out you ask? thinking Pretty soon I think and in a corny way…I have no clue. Whatever I feel like writing that day.

What kind of author am I!?! You'll see Enjoy and do keep reading!

**_Chaos Babe_**- Diamond? Well I'll see what I can do. winks Enjoy reading!

Not that many questions this time. O twell! I hope that you all enjoy and do remember to leave me a something at the end

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own… smiles

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of The Beholder

Chapter 9- **_Busted_**

* * *

Minako's fingers jammed the elevator button in frustration as a huff was released in the corner. Her blue pools traveled to the source in a sympathetic look. The brown haired goddess sunk to the ground as a sudden rush filled their minds. The elevator was starting. _'Why did they have to live all the way up there?'_ She thought angrily as the sickness overcame her. Whatever the reason was, Minako didn't really enjoy heights. Sure she was fine with it, but whenever something came into her mind that worried her the fear of heights would appear—

Usagi stood there in front of the mirror as she stared at her reflection. Her fingers mindlessly traced the gentle soft features of her face. Her naked body quivered slightly as though she felt someone else's presence. Her head turned sharply as her breath stopped. It was silent, quiet…too quiet. She was worried, worried that someone would come in at that instant and catch her in nothing but what God gave her. Her silky strands of gold dangled swiftly and silently at her ankles, brushing against her body so gently.

"No one is here…"

Her voice was quivering as she comforted herself. _'No one is here'_ she thought again.

"No one"

Her hands fumbled on the lock, making sure that it was. Gracefully she kicked her fallen clothes and undergarments to the side. Turning the facet on…pouring contents. Steam soon transpired and filled the room. Her nostrils flared with a certain scent…Seiya's scent. Her mind tensed as she stepped into the tub, her body laddered with bubbles. Soft and so fragile…she felt warm. Safe. Completely relaxed—

Outside things were quite awkward. No one knew what to say or do, so the logical thing to do was—nothing. They sat there in complete silence, unbothered by the worthless world. Listening, yearning, wanting—

Everything came to a complete and utter halt as a loud pounding sounded at their door. Yaten's eyes shot up and landed at the doorway in surprise. His incoherent mutters were heard as he released an angry grunt. Lifting his small body from the ground he retrieved to his room, not look back once. His silver strands swaying swiftly as he walked…

Mamoru smiled as he asked the simple question that was on everyone's mind. "Where's he going?" Seiya grinned at that question, his memories of the previous night flared into action.

"Taiki's home, fight."

That was all that needed to be said, for they knew there silver haired friend. He was a hotheaded one; there were too many ways to get him angry. Andrew shook his head as the knocking continued. "Doesn't he have a key?" he asked lazily as he settled himself on the ground. "Must've forgotten it. Strange of him…" Seiya's voice disappeared into the hall as he traveled through the darkness to the door.

The pounding continued and this frustrated Seiya greatly. The great urge to just leave him there appeared in his mind as Taiki loud lectures made them vanish. Cursing silently his hands finally grasped the doorknob. "Coming!" he yelled again as the lock opened. He peered through and was ready to have a little chat with Taiki until the sight he saw left him speechless. The sudden lump appeared in his throat as he desperately tried to act normal.

There in front were four breath-taking beauties that looked pretty ticked. Ami's eyes glanced behind the stricken idol. She expected to find something, but all that she saw was darkness. "Aren't you going to let us in?" Ami asked politely as her attention turned back to Seiya. He nodded and moved in a quick motion. A sudden thought hit him—

"What brings you here!?"

His voice was loud and cracking. They stared at him strangely as they went through…

"Don't you have any lights around here?"

"You forgot to pay…didn't you?"

"You boys are so irresponsible."

Back in the kitchen the silence erupted as they heard the voices of their spouse. Mamoru cursed as he ran to clean up the mess, they all completely forgot about the ravishing woman that was bathing in the bathroom—but only for a moment. Andrew tripped over his feet as he sprayed a certain scent to cover another. "Where in the world is Yaten?" Mamoru seethed as he shoved Usagi's shoes into the hamper. All the while praying silently that she wouldn't mind. They were closing in, and nothing was clean…but at least there weren't any traces of Usagi. Well the bathroom on the other hand—

"Is that so!"

Seiya's voice told them exactly what was happening. Praying and hoping that the girls didn't know…

_'What do I have to worry about? I didn't do anything wrong!'_

_'Curse Mamoru and his ideas…where in the world is Yaten! God she smells good…'_

Not another second had gone by and Rei was once again in Mamoru's arms. "See I told you, you were seeing things" Rei said happily as she placed kisses upon his bare cheeks. Makoto was still not convinced. Her eyes scanned each boy slowly and angrily, but it was one in particular that she was mad about. Her hands clench, teeth churning, to put in bluntly she was absolutely furious!

"Where's Yaten?"

Minako's voice appeared quietly at first, but then boomed loudly. "He better not _be_ doing what I think he's doing!" Her baby blue orbs sparked with certain anger, a certain jealousy. Andrew's lopsided smile made Makoto think. She could smell something strange about this place tonight. It was an intoxicating smell that was covered by a strong…bathroom spray? She couldn't understand it.

Everything was strange, everything including the boys. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. The _'whore'_ wasn't here, but she felt as if something was missing, something that she hadn't seen yet, something that the boys were hiding. Makoto stayed quiet and just continued to listen. Rei's voice drowned out as soon as she start smothering Mamoru. It continued, Ami's voice soon disappeared and then Andrew's.

A silent dripping echoed in her mind. Her head turned to the narrow hall as her feet lead the way. No one saw her, so logically no one bothered to follow. Someone was in the bathroom. Her nose flared as she realized that it was the same scent that she smelled in the kitchen. This time it was covered, but you could still smell the gentleness of it. Her green orbs glanced through the darkness. Teeth grinding.

She knew—

Her hands reached out and touched the cold metal. Releasing a much-needed breath she opened the door—

"Makoto!"

Andrew's voice rang in her ears, but she ignored it. Determine to find out whom it was in here, and o did she know. Slamming the door shut and then locking it. "Your very stupid to not lock the door…" her voice dripped with venom as her eyes adjusted to the steam. She couldn't see anything, and all she heard was the yelling and pounding outside.

The water stopped and she could make out the form of the body behind the curtains. Slowing inching forward her hands entangled themselves in the fabric. Ready she was to rip them off and expose her enemy. Anger flared within her eyes as she thought of the girl behind these sheets. The girl that tried to steal her man. Letting out a small growl she tore it down—

Outside everyone was gathered around the door. The girls stood behind wondering what the big deal was.

_'God she's going to kill me'_

_'I'm dead'_

_'Why did I invite her?'_

There thoughts continued as there worry rose.

Inside Makoto was face to face with a sight that made her tense. Jade eyes turned at the stricken brunette. Twinkling with mischief. The steam covered his lower body, and Makoto thanked the lord for that. But she couldn't help but wonder—

The water was off and for the first in years she saw his hair down. Long luscious silver strands that dripped with crystal droplets of pure water. His pale body lighted by the shaded light above. Muscles that dripped with the cool sight of liquid. Stuttering she backed away. Tripping over her feet she landed flat on her bottom.

Yaten shook his head as he wrapped himself with a towel. Stepping out he continued his routine.

"What are you doing in here?"

His voice was calm as he whipped himself dry.

"Sorry"

She murmured out. Closing her eyes she continued to apologize. He chuckled lightly as he made his way to the door, leaving poor Makoto shaken on the ground. Outside it was silent now as Yaten stepped out. The guys were clueless and the girls were suspicious, but when entering—

Usagi stood in Yaten's closet. Her hands clutched tightly onto the shirt he had given her as she silently thanked him. A sudden click of the door sent her thoughts to crash. Her eyes peered through the crack and heaven answered with the sight of a chuckling Yaten.

"You can come out" he whispered.

And she did. Slipping out her body relaxed.

"Thanks…"

"No, thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Maybe it was his voice that made her look up. Or maybe it was just her hormones kicking in, but whatever it was she hated it! She finally realized that the only thing that was covering him was a small towel, and the stupid thing didn't even cover half of him! Growling slightly she turned away with a blush that laid hotly on her cheeks. Yaten smiled as he saw her reaction. Grinning just a bit wider he told her to turn around.

No one expected what happened next. Not Yaten nor Usagi, but it was Yaten's worse nightmare—

Minako came bursting in, just as Usagi dived under the covers. She tried to stay still. She did, but the thought of getting caught. Shudder was the only word to describe it. It was now Yaten's turn to blush as all of them pooled into his room. Chuckles could be heard in the background as the dead silence somehow filled the air.

Minako stood with her mouth ajar. Blushing furiously her head lowered. Her misty blue eyes didn't dare look up, but she was tempted. The reason why? Yaten stood in an embarrassing stance. The towel was off. His body was dry. Hair a loose, and to top that off the only thing that shielded his modesty was his hands and that's all I'll say—

"What is this!? A show?"

He immediately reach for the towel that laid limply on the ground. The girls backed out shyly saying sorry in the distance as the boys closed the door behind them.

"How'd you do it?"

"Where is she?"

"Cold shower?"

Questions came and Yaten smiled at the lump on his bed, but the last comment made him grumble. Their eyes turned and that was all that they needed. Under the covers Usagi prayed that they didn't notice her. Prayed that she looked like a pillow—

Outside the embarrassment didn't stop—

"Well…that was unexpected."

"I told you we shouldn't of come. We should have trusted them!"

"Better safe then sorry…"

…

"Do you hear a girl's voice?"

* * *

Done! Another chapter! Hope you like it…was it good? Bad? I don't know…I think I'm beginning to get into that slump again. Review! Help me out Save me! Hehe.

Next Chapter- **_Haunt Me_**

**_Summary_**- _She's back— Those are the worst words that a certain four could ever hear. Back to haunting there dreams… but on the plus side the girls are having the time of there lives!_

**_A/N_**- Spring break is coming up soon…well not that soon. But I have some plans in writing, when I have the time prays My goal to finish a story! Maybe I should just start writing one-shots! …nah, can't do it. I have an idea for another new story. It's wicked. But then again I still haven't posted Cabin Seven…which was something I really like…in the beginning. First things first ne?

Ja Ne!

Remember! Leave me something! Lots of luv! Yeah that's right! LUV! …and some reviews…


	11. Haunt Me

Hello again everyone! I reread my last chapter and um…different. Good thing I didn't go into detail now. grins Yeah, like I would! Maybe sometime later…but for now lets keep the story at least a bit decent Enjoy and sorry for the delay, I've been so busy with school and with the writers block getting a chapter out is impossible! I'm back though, and ideas are pooling in! Remember to leave me something Help the poor author! Hehe. Blame those stupid hackers!! Someone hacked into my internet account and planted a virius, so I was internetless for forever! I would've have this chapter out 3 weeks ago! 3 weeks! Once again sorry…

**_Lady Hikari_**- I'm so sorry about the flashbacks! I guess they make sense only to me, hehe, not that good eh? Anywho there shouldn't be any for another few chapters, in fact they won't come back until the end. I will take your advice about the italics Anything to help a reader Enjoy!

**_Miiaevia_**- You'll see… I just love the way you guys want to read more! Love it! Love it! Enjoy!

**_Babegalanime_**- Sorry, man I say sorry a lot. I'm sorry about the flashbacks, and I a sure you that there won't be anymore anytime soon. Keep reading and do enjoy!

**_Fushigi Hime_**- Hello again! Haven't heard from you in a while! Hehe. Still, a thanks is in order! I still can't believe someone would do that, but I'm sort of faltered that they would copy my story… sort of funny. Bad, but funny. I'm not making sense am I? O well. Once again thank you and hopefully you'll keep reading! Enjoy!

**_ThatsMsDiva2U_**- I really don't know. Usagi didn't really see…well she saw but like "In a flash" kind of thing. As for your second question, read and see.

**_Ysienay_**- Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! It's so good to know that there are readers like you. In fact I like to thank everyone for reading my little story! I'm determine to finish! And you Miss Ysienay have given me the greatest idea! You should really consider writing You'll see what I'll do and once again thank you! Enjoy!

Is that all! O pooh! Now comes the story!

**_Warning- A MUST READ!! BEFORE YOU well READ_**— This chapter will be somewhat confusing because there is something called a "Hidden Chapter" What happened the night when the girls came with be entirely skipped, but will come back in the I don't know "Missing Chapters…" Lame title I know. You know if they found out or not, and you will basically figure out what happen that night by what they say. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon, but don't you think that I'd be a good anime filmier?

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of the Beholder

Chapter 10- **_Haunt Me_**

* * *

Twelve o'clock the girls left—

One _Usagi_ left—

Alone in the blanket of darkness with contented dreams, nightmares—

It began with a phone call that Rei received. The girls were all fast asleep on there futons, not a care in the world. Finally relieved that nothing was changing, but that was just the beginning of their concerns.

In the darkness her hand flew to the receiver, muttering false words under her breath. Everything that happened that night was certainly a surprise, and everything that didn't happen… pooled guilt into her mind.

"Hello?"

Her voice was soft and quiet, barely above a whisper. For the first time in years she heard a laugh that was long forgotten. A chuckle that was disappearing. Her eyes widen in shock as the phone fell from her hands. A smile appeared on her lips as she dashed for the phone. No longer quiet. No longer caring who was sleeping.

"Where are you?"

Her loud voice woke up the others, but the giddiness in her tone told them that this was important, or it was Mamoru. Ami looked up exasperated as she mumbled something under her breath. Covering the sheets over her head she tried to go back to sleep. Minako on the other hand was just too curious to sleep, she wanted to know what Rei was up to. Her blue eyes peered over Rei's shoulder in confusion as Rei scribbled down a number and an address.

"What's that?" she mouthed, but no one answered.

"Are you coming over here?"

They could hear that soft gentle muffle of a certain person, which gave a them a hint that it wasn't Mamoru. For it was a girl—

"Right now?"

It was a one sided conversation—

"No, be glad! We'll be waiting!"

Rei smiled brightly as she hung up. Everything was perfect—

…

"Who's that?"

…

Usagi stood in front of the mirror just thinking of what she should do. The girls saw her already, and they knew that she was supposedly _hitting_ on there guys. They would be furious with her…she didn't want that. "One step at a Usa" she whispered to herself.

In such a short notice Usagi was able to rent out a small apartment. It was pretty close to everyone else, but then again pretty far too. It was the perfect place, as long as no one knew who or where she was. Who—

A grin formed upon her lips as a certain thought appeared in her mind. Taking a glance at the clock she notice that it was almost four, she had enough time. Time to change—

…

It was Seiya who picked up the phone at a quarter to three, and it was Seiya who found out—

"Usagi's back"

His whispers were silent as he thought of what to do. Memories of there childhood were somewhat of a happy thought. "I wonder how she is…" It was then that Mamoru poked his head into the room. "Who?" he had a coffee mug in his hands. Mamoru's features were so much like Seiya's, just wiser—

"Usagi" he answered simply.

In one quick motion the mug dropped. Spilling the contents over the floor…

"So you remember."

It was like that all night. One guy after the other— Nothing made sense. Sleep took them, but then again that could only make things worse.

**_A/N_**- Well one thing is for sure. It's gonna get confusing. So bare yourself! Explanations if needed, just tell me in the review

…

**_Dreams_**—

_It was nightmare. The tears. The screams. Those eyes. For the first time in his life, he felt bad. Everything happened, happened in a blur. She was crying. He couldn't bare it if she cried, but worst of all he was the one that made her shed those tears. His hands clenched as he looked away. Ashamed. Not knowing what to do. Not knowing what to say. _

_"I'm sorry…"_

_ He whispered. _

_ She looked up and those eyes stared accusingly. She didn't say a word, but he felt it. He felt her anger._

…

**_Dreams_**—

_It was a slap across the face, and the burn was imprinted in his mind. _

_"What did you do that for!"_

_ His yelled caused heads to turn, and that just got him even more furious. "This is not a show!" he roared. _

_ Grumbling slightly he turned his attention back to the small blonde. His eyes soften at her expression. Her eyes cast downwards as her shoulders shook. The tears that fell from her eyes shattered on the floor. His throat tightened just at the sight. A hand flew to the crank of his neck as he considered what to do. _

_"Listen"_

_ She backed away, silencing him._

…

**_Dreams_**—

_"I hate you!"_

_ Her eyes burned as she yelled. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" _

_ He stood there in disbelief. Bewilderment filled his mind. _

_ Her eyes were tightly closed. Her hands were balled up into a fist. Her shouts became louder and louder until they were unbearable. He did the only thing he could think off. As she lay there in his arms, tired from all the yelling. Her small whispers were heard. Muffled as they were, he still heard—_

_"I hate you"_

…

**_Dreams_**—

_It was one thing after another, but after this it was finally the last straw. He knew it was coming. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later. A guy never hits a girl, but here she was giving him one hard one in the stomach. He didn't flinch, he stuttered. He just stood there as she continued to hit him over and over. It hurt, but not at the moment. _

_"Why?"_

…

Back in a certain part of town a soft hum was traveling across the bare grounds. It was a soft melody, gentle in tune, but sad in grace. You could almost picture the notes traveling swiftly through the air. The source came from a small window to the right. Light illumed in the grey skies of morning. When one would peer inside their eyes would land on nymph. Like those in Greek mythology—

Her clear cerulean blue orbs twinkled lightly as the tune grew softer. Her lips pale but somehow pink, golden strands that were mindlessly twirled in the mist of her delicate fingers. The humming soon stopped and was replaced by that dreadful silence. A small grin curved upon her soft duos as she redid her hair.

"How should I do this?" She asked herself.

There was one way…but then again cutting off her hair was certainly out of the question. Her fingers traced the lines that were somewhat invisible among her face. There weren't actually lines, but she somehow just saw them. Reaching out for a piece of paper she began scribbling down ideas—

One—

Contacts—dull blue

Two—

Clothes—T-shirts, and whatnot

Three—

Hair—Tied-up

Four—

Make-up—different

Five—

Jewelry—none

Six—

The pen was now placed between her lips as her shifted. Thinking—she needed more difference, but really she hadn't changed that much. Letting out a sigh she lifted herself from the chair and started to get ready—

That soft melody was now played on a certain station. The voice that sang sounded heavenly—

"Perfect…"

Her voice was wicked in a way. The mirror turned and you could see that there certain was a change—

The girl that once stood there before was no more, for the person that now replaced her was a person that was long forgotten. Her eyes were blue, but somewhat dull. The grey took over that precious blue seas… Her hair tied somewhat messily in a low ponytail. The golden shine had somehow mysteriously vanished. Her skin still smooth and pale, but covered with those itchy cotton fabrics. Make-up was little, just as before, but different.

She wore a sweater that was two sizes too big. A pair of slacks that hung limply by her hips. And across her eyes laid a decent, sophisticated pair of lenses. Dark black framing and somewhat thick in appearance.

"Perfect…absolutely—_perfect_"

…

_Perfection can come in all shapes and sizes, but the moral of everything is beauty is only in the **eyes of the beholder**… _

…

"Perfect…absolutely—_perfect_"

* * *

Well there goes another chapter Hopefully the next one will get up faster… Review! You guys know what I like and boy do I love those reviews

Next Chapter- **_Nothings Changed_**

**_Summary_**- …Sorry but no summary this time

**_Plot_**- There is plot that I'm using within this story that isn't mine and I certain don't want to take credit for something that I didn't come up with. The story is mine and the plot, but there is a plot within a plot. blinks Any of that make sense? Once this starts to take place I will tell you guys what it is, but the credit goes to **_Ysienay_**. Mind you that the writing is mine but the idea is her's. Thank you all, and thank you **_Ysienay_**.

**_A/N_**- I promise that if you guys read then I will get another chapter out. Hehe. Flames and anything are welcome within the reviews! I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but I had to end it somewhere. Is it short? Summer is almost here! Summer is almost here! Then again—exams are almost here—blah!

Remember! Leave me something!

Luv to all and reviews to me


	12. Nothings Changed

Hello all! I'm happy about the reviews and hopefully they'll continue to flow on in! In this chapter it's…I don't know I haven't written it yet. This really just tells me that I should write the story first, before I start my little introduction …naw. Why do that? Hmm, ideas, ideas, ideas… Read on if you wish

**_Darienfan_**- A new reader! I always enjoy speaking to a new reader, as well as old, longtime pal readers…which I luv writing to. Were getting off topic Sorry. Anywho I'm glad that you enjoy my little story It's very nice thing to hear. Diamond, you say? Other people have chosen Diamond as well, or that mysterious guy which nobody knows cackles. I'll take that into consideration. No one really knows where I'm taking this story, heck I myself don't even know. There's a reason why I put the flashbacks there, and a reason for everything I write. blinks I sound like my English teacher! No! "foreshadowing, foreshadowing…" Anywho you'll see. Enjoy! And do continue reading!

**_Moonlightshadows_**- Sorry for your confusion, this story tends to do that. Totally not my fault…just kidding. Usagi and Mamoru? I don't know…it does depend on you. One vote can change everything Maybe I should start this site thing for my fanfiction…I'll think about it. Enjoy! And sorry for the confusion, hope you continue to read! _Become my readers'_…heh.

**_Fushigi Hime_**- Pulling the guilt trip, eh? sniffles I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Forgive me? I promise…I'll try to make my chapters longer Was there a pause? grins As for the E-mail thingy, I always E-mail! I'm so greedy "My reviews! Mine! Mine!" You'll be sure to get one! Thanks for reading and enjoy: remember to…ya know

**_CrystalBlueSeraph_**- Yes, her actions do make them guilty, but sometimes they seem to forget what is…telling you much! I'll stop there, anywho you'll see She doesn't really take the appearance of a "geek." It's like…her disguise is something that this world, the actual world doesn't have. Her disguise is someone who has nothing special about her. There isn't anything in her appearance, and soon personality that makes her different, separates her from all the others. She kind of blends in, in a dull and melancholy way. I don't think I even get it! I hope that helps…it will be explained within the chapter Enjoy! And do continue to read!

**_ThatsMsDiva2U_**- One, her disguise is for fun. Two, it's for protection because she's afraid. Three, it just…I can't really explain it, but you'll understand in the end. As for your second question, it ties in with the first answer, but also something that will be explained later on within the story. You'll see. Mamoru dropped his cup because of a reflex. There are things that happened between all of them that you have yet to find out. It just ties in. I can't really explain, or rather tell you right now, but you'll get your answer later on And if you don't, just remind me and I'll add it in Yes, the dreams are dreams, and something else that is not. Make sense? No? Yes? If they don't then don't worry because the story will reflect upon memories and dreams, and in the end it will all make sense. I hope Enjoy! Do continue!

**_Bunny_**- Thank you for the compliment. I must say, that my story isn't really original, but it's something. Once again thank you! And do continue to read!

**_SilverMo_**- I'll try…Enjoy!

**_Miiaevia_**- What did you expect? I'm curious to know… As for when they find out…you'll see Enjoy!

**_Kirarie_**- Hello again! Yes, the virus truly stank. Thank you for the compliments, and I'm glad that this story could be a little pick me up on a bad day I'm happy to hear that you enjoy the dreams! I promise that there wouldn't be any flashbacks, but hey…I didn't say dreams. That should be the last of it though, at least until the story nears an end. I wonder what's going to happen between now and then… "Ponder with me…" Enjoy and do continue reading!

Miss anyone? Read on, and do leave me something at the end!

**_Disclaimer_**- Do think I'd be writing if I owned Sailor Moon? I'd be animating! grins

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of the Beholder

Chapter 11- **_Nothings Changed_**

* * *

"I called the boys…they should be here soon after Usagi." Rei's voice was as chipper as can be. The thoughts of doubt from the previous night had completely vanished with sound of her voice. Ami looked on through the shrine door just waiting for her to come tiredly up those steps.

"After all these years…"

"I'm gonna make her something!" Makoto said cheerfully as she grabbed an apron, and setting off for the kitchen.

Everyone seemed so happy. It was all strange and out of the ordinary. Too chipper, too weird. They were smiling and laughing, joking kindly as they waited patiently. Footsteps were suddenly heard, and so everyone stopped; but there were more then one pair of feet. "Did she bring someone?" Asked the bubble headed blonde. The girls pondered at the thought. Usagi didn't know anyone here except them, did she?

Soon the footsteps became louder, and you could see the colors of their hair shaking gently as they ran. Heads hung in disappointment as the view of four certain boys came to. "Is she here?" Asked Andrew as he looked to and fro.

All shook their heads, but soon a voice appeared that was much needed—

"Isn't anyone going to say hello?"

It was just the same as before. Heads turned and met Usagi. The same Usagi that left years ago. Her hair grew out, much, much longer then before, but it still held that same dull blonde color. It suited her, don't get me wrong, but something about her just wasn't right. Her glasses slid to tip of her nose as a impish smile grace her tough features. She looked somewhat like a tomboy, with that overgrown sweater. Her sleeves were pushed up, reveling that small, petite hand. No makeup, no jewelry, nothing that would signal she was a girl. Her hair tied lowly, which caused those dirty strands to fall over her eyes. From the back she truly looked male, with no curves, no—

Mouth ajar, Minako was the first to speak.

"Same old Usagi" she said happily.

A grin played out on her lips as she turned to look at the eight. Eight?

"Didn't know you guys would come and greet me." She said slowly, taking a seat on the floor next to Ami.

Sieya placed a hand on the back of his neck as he let out a false laugh. "Well, it's been a while, and the girls here were so happy that you came back." His voice sounded deep, but somehow still held that childish essence, just like last night. Usagi shook her head gently, trying to erase the previous night from her mind. Tea was given to her, which she took gratefully.

Taking a sip of her tea, her eyes glance up. Something was different about Usagi, and no one could really pinpoint that matter. Was it her confidence? She sure acted somewhat hotheaded, but then again she always did. "You didn't miss me?" Mamoru drew his hand out, right in front of her face. She looked on, as her smile grew. "Why so formal?"

Everyone seemed truly confused, which was what Usagi had hoped for. All dismissed her last comment as they dragged her into a conversation of what happened the night before—

"You should've seen Yaten's face!"

Minako still hadn't developed the courage to look Yaten in the eye; but it seemed that she was the only one that considered this matter a great one.

"O?"

"Yep, butt naked."

Yaten was furious, but didn't say a word. His jade eyes looked towards the door with a certain smile as he thought of the angel that once laid underneath his covers. Rei giggled from another account that happened.

"Makoto saw some things too. You should be more jealous Andrew, I mean who knows what little competition you might have to go against."

"That's true, but hey what do I have to worry about?"

"Hey, wait there just one moment!"

Andrew's laughter filled the room as he hid behind Makoto's small frame.

"Why did you guys go over that late in the night?"  
The laughter stopped with Usagi's question.

"Well…jealousy…I guess"

"Jealousy? Of?"

She knew completely well of what it was of. _'They deserve better'_ she thought. Rei watched Usagi from afar as they once again became enveloped in the story. She was different somehow. She seemed less open to them…maybe she just needs some time to be at home.

"Are you going to stay here, or at you new apartment?"

Usagi smiled as she drank another sip. "Well, I don't want to be a burden…"

"What are you talking about!"

"If Rei won't let you stay here, you can come and stay with me!"

"Are you worried that Mamoru might come over?"

"What do I have to do with this?"

"Who knows what you guys do in the dead of night."

A blush rose to Rei's cheeks as she screamed out, "NOTHING!"

"O come on, we know what's going on."

"O stop it guys, you're making her uncomfortable."

Her cheeks were as red as ever as she buried her head in her arms— Usagi stood giggling in the corner, and soon everyone followed her lead. Everyone was laughing, but then the conversation turned on Usagi herself.

"Did you meet anyone in these last ten years?"

...

**_(Flashback) _**

Glaring down at him wasn't the way to go. Even in the moonlight his blue eyes twinkled mischievously. _'Staying mad was never the answer'_ Smiling gently her face eased. There was something different about him tonight…he was staring at the ground instead of looking at her! "At least look at me when your talking" She told him gently. His head slowly lifted up, enough for her to see the faint blush across his cheeks. Then he looked down again.

…

Blue eyes giving her that puppy dog look as his lips released a small whimper. Usagi rolled her eyes as she watched the sight before her.

"O come now Usa…forgive me?"

"…"

"I just wanted to have a chat with you"

"Couldn't it have waited?"

"No…you know I would never just wake you up if it wasn't important"

"You sure about that"

**_(End of Flashback) _**

...

(**_AN_**- So much for my promise… I'm sorry! I had to do it… I swear no more…I hope )

A smile grew across her lips as her head shook ever so gently. "No" her answer was simple.

"So much for that…" Rei murmured.

"Why? Were you expecting something out of me?" Her voice sounded humorous, but her eyes seemed darker then normal.

Rei knew something was up, and she was **_hell_** determined to find out what it was. It was the look that Usagi was giving her, a look that told her that her old friend was up to something. Pushing the thoughts deep within her mind she planted a false smile upon her lips.

"Not at all, but…"

"But?"

Usagi's blue eyes had a certain glare to them, dull they were but at a certain light you could almost swear that one was looking towards the sea. Her hair was long, and it reminded her of someone that she met before. A dirty blonde that appeared as if it could be cleansed… Her pale complexion seemed so abnormal. Could it be? Could it actually be?

'Was this Usagi?'

…

Minutes went by—

Hours—

Then the hours led to days…

Days to weeks…

Everything was simply going off too smoothly. She hadn't said a word that would affect her plan, but then again nothing was happening…at least just yet.

Usagi stood in front of her full-length mirror as she listened to the messages that were left kindly on her phone.

_"Usagi! I can't believe you ditched us! Call me! O if you don't know who this is, it's Minako!"_

_**Beep**_

(**_A/N_**- Beep…isn't that so annoying?"

_"Mom here sweetie, just wanted to know how you were doing. Dad said hi—" _

__

_**Beep** _

__

_"Mom again, you're answering machine cut me off! Love you hun! Sleep well!" _

__

**_B__eep _**

__

_"Usa? Did I call the right number?"_

Her head turned in an instance…

_"Your mother gave me your number…if you're wondering. Anyway I called to checkup on you, after all you are a lost cause without me! So how's life over there? Missing you much over here. I have a surprise for you, but you won't get it till summer. Your brother is starting to date, which is quite funny since I caught him climbing in through your window. Gets that from you, doesn't he? I better go or this machine will cut--"_

**_Beep _**

A smile spread across her lips as she headed out for another day with the girls.

* * *

So…what do you think? Not as creative as my last chapter, but it's a start. I bet you're all wondering who that last phone caller was…hehe. Read and find out! Review! I write faster if there are many, many reviews

Chapter 12- **_Trouble, Trouble_**

**_Summary_**- Trouble…need I say more?

**_A/N_**- Sorry for the delay, but exams were just horrible! There's a good side though—SUMMER!!! No homework! No teachers! So I will be updating more…I think. Enjoy your summer, and don't forget to check back for a little summer welcome Review!

Leave me something


	13. Trouble, Trouble

Hello again! I always start will a hello…maybe I should try something new. Never mind Well I'm over two hundred, I wonder if I'll ever make it to three? Will you help me? How is everyone's vacation? Good, I hope. Moving on—

**_Serenity's Angel In Heaven_**- A little more exciting? Yeah…I must admit that my last chapter wasn't exactly my greatest. I'm beginning to get into that slump again, but lucky I have some ideas on what to write; just don't know how to write it. I hope that this chapter will meet, or at least… (something) your standards. Hehe, I couldn't think of a word Enjoy and please do remember to review!

**_Veronica_**- Thank you so much for the compliments, you don't know how happy that all makes me. Thank you to you and everyone! You'll see what happens, but I have a feeling that your thinking on the right track As for what happened on that night will be explained in the "**_Missing Chapters_**!" Great title ne? I can tell you one thing, Usagi did leave…or so I thought. As for your last question, "…what happened between Usagi and the group before?" What group do you mean? The boys or girls? I'll be glad to answer you in the next chapter! Enjoy and do remember to leave me a review!

**_Fushigi Hime_**- "Too short" you say? I'll try to make it longer As for the mystery person…people can pretty much guess. Hey what if I never tell who he is! What if I just keep using "He" and "Him" and "Mystery guy!" Would you guys kill me? J/K His name will appear sooner or later, but just not right now. Summer is here, so "YES!" I will update more Enjoy and do remember to review! O yes…one more thing. I looked back on the stories that I've read in the past that somehow appeared lost…since ahem certain authors WON'T update! I read your stories, and I am a fan of _Changes_ and certainly the continuance. So please! PLEASE! I'm begging you to update! You're killing me!

**_Yuu Chan_**- Once again another confused reader I don't know why, but my story has that affect on people! Here I am to tell you that I am sorry I'm glad that you enjoy this little story of mine, and hopefully you'll continue to read! If anything else seems confusing, please do tell me, and I'll try and make sense of it. Enjoy and do review!

**_Moonlightshadows_**- Sorry for your confusion but your right; it will all work out in the end! Usagi and Mamoru? I'll be sure to count that Keep reading and do review!

**_MistressBlu_**- A new reader! I'm getting more readers, this certainly makes my day I'm glad that you enjoyed my story! Diamond you say? Well you'll see, he'll be reviewed soon enough. Keep reading, and reviewing

**_ThatsMsDiva2U_**- That's the point, to never hear his name. Doesn't it drive you up the wall? Yes Andrew's Japanese name is, "Motoki" but I just decided to keep his English name for one reason or another Enjoy and remember to leave me something!

**_Miiaevia_**- "What happens next" you ask. You'll have to wait and see? Hope you enjoy and do remember to review!

**_Ysienay_**- I was wondering where you were for chapter eleven. "Grounded" you say, well that certainly sucks but I'm glad that you're out of that! Foreshadowing, yes I never really intended on doing that, but somehow it just all worked out. Amazing ne? You should really write. I meant it when I said that you had great ideas Where there are ideas, there is a story! "Number one competition" I'm flattered, but I must say that there are so many good writers out there, and it just makes me look quite small; but hey! I'm writing aren't I? Ideas from you are great I'll always welcome the ideas of my readers I do have some ideas, and I'm planning on dragging this story out as long as I can! I'm not going to let them find out her identity too easily. Thank you very much for your ideas, I'll take them into consideration. As for the compliment in chapter eleven, you deserved it. It was your idea after all, and I'm not going to take credit for something that I didn't think up "Younger then you sound?" How young? I myself am getting quite old! How the years have gone by, I am now a fifteen years old! I think I see a wrinkle! No…hehe, not yet anyway. Keep reading, and do remember to leave me a review! O yes, one more thing, "I PROMISE THAT I WILL FINISH EVERY STORY THAT I HAVE…eventually."

Did I miss anyone? If I did I am truly sorry

**_Disclaimer_**- I won't say it. I won't! I won't! er…

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of the Beholder

Chapter 12- **_Trouble, Trouble_**

* * *

There was a skip in Usagi's walk today, but like always nobody seemed to notice; all were too preoccupied with their 'spouses', but _today_, and just for today Usagi didn't care. There was a reason to this, but strangely enough she herself didn't even know. A soft hum escaped her lips as she dragged on behind the eight. It was a day that began with a great start, and one could only guess where that start was.

Her fingers were safely hidden in her long, warm sleeves, and unbelievingly in there, was a Usagi that was hidden away. Today she wore almost the same ensemble as before, with the exception of color. Red was the color for today, but _too_ bad she wasn't seeing red—

Well at least not yet—

"Mamoru?"

Rei's voice sounded like those romances on those sappy soaps. Mamoru grinned as he gave her a questioning glance. She halted to a stop, and waited patiently for the other couples to move on ahead. After a few seconds or so her attention was once again focused on her beloved Mamoru. Her arms encircled his waist as his pulled her closer. Taking a deep sniff of his scent she pulled him down to her level. That grin grew wider—

Laughing sweetly she closed the gap…

Usagi's mood was then and there shattered. Her smile retorted back into that disgusted stare. _'It's amazing that there allowed to do this in broad daylight.'_ She thought bitterly. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't jealous; in fact she was far from it. Making a small face she turned away trying not to retch. All the while thanking the heavens that she hadn't eaten yet, for there it was where her plan began to brew—

Up ahead they all knew where Rei and Mamoru went off to, so they weren't too worried; but it was the fact that Usagi was missing that worried them.

"Where do you think she gone off to?"

Ami asked as she looked around worriedly.

"She's a big girl Ami, nothing to fret."

Seiya did say that, but it was just the way he said it that didn't make sense, like he was almost worried for her. Ami looked up at Seiya strangely, but his humorous features dismissed that idea.

The girls all knew Usagi relationship with these particular four boys, but they didn't know how far there relationship went…or how deep. Things happen in the past, but one has to learn to forgive and forget. That's what the girls have tried to get Usagi to do, but for some reason she refuses to do so. It's hard to be in between friend and lover, but nothing can be done.

_ 'Nothing can be done…'_ that thought ran through Minako's head a thousand times. She didn't want to lose one of her best friends, and certainly not her lover! "Usagi just needs to get to know them better…" she whispered out mindlessly.

"Know who better?"

Snapped out of la la land, her smile grew. "Usagi." She stated simply. At the mention of her name everyone stopped, thinking that she was found.

"What do you mean?"

Yaten's hand had found a way to her forehead, expecting it to be somewhat warm. "I'm not sick!" Minako answered annoyingly as she swatted his hand away. Everyone else was paying close attention now, for Minako rarely shushed Yaten when he showed her attention.

"I mean you guys. I don't know what happened between the five of you, and I don't expect to be told."

Her eyes scanned her audience as her smile grew.

"…But Usagi barely knows you, and you her. So I want all four of you to spend personal time with her."

Yaten's hand had fell from its previous position, which was conveniently on Minako's shoulders.

The three boys deliberately zoned out as the girls discussed everything over—

"This is the first good thing that came out of your mouth."

"Hey!"

"Where should they go? More importantly, how will we get Usagi to agree with it?"

"How bout a--"

…

There was no use denying it…those girls were planning there death—

…

Usagi took in a breath as she placed a grin on her face. "Mind if I interrupt? I have something important to ask…" Her voice completely destroyed their mood, which was exactly what she was pinning for. A blush rose to Rei's cheeks as she tried to regain her dignity. Knowing Usagi she knew what was coming, and that was exactly what she was worried about. Usagi's personality, and her absolute charm—

"Please don't say it…" Rei whispered out.

"I'm not going to embarrass you Rei." Her arms were cross, her voice held a humorous manner.

"I just wanted to ask Mamoru, about a friend."

Mamoru's blue eyes shimmered with pure confusion as she spoke, but nodded mindlessly.

"What about?"

"I want to know if you have her number?"

"Who so?"

Rei was paying close attention to the pair. _'What friend?'_ she knew basically all the friends' that Mamoru had. He wasn't exactly very social, considering the fact that he hated to be bothered. That was what she loved about him, he was so mysterious—

"Kas…"

"Kas?"

"Kastgi Usuino, I saw you talking to her at the crown."

His face twisted about as he tried to relive his memories, then it dawned on him.

"You mean? But how'd you…"

Usagi knew his questions to a point.

"Long blonde hair, blue eyed beauty?"

"Yes, I remember…"

A sudden cough from Rei made him quite nervous. _'I didn't do anything wrong'_ he reassured himself. Putting on that mask he continue—

"I remember seeing her, once or twice, not a close friend to me or anything. How did you meet her?"

"She's a close friend of mine…in fact she _very_ close to me."

That gleam in her eyes made him shiver.

"What friend Mamoru?"

Rei was tired of being left in the dust, so she decided to speak up. She wanted an answer, and she wanted one now. To put it simply, she was jealous. Rei had a feeling to whom they were talking about, but she just wanted to make sure.

"Was it that one girl?" She asked.

Mamoru nodded slowly as he eyed Usagi.

"You know her too Rei?" Usagi's voice was filled with enthusiasm.

Rei's hands began to clench.

"You could say that…"

"Oh…"

"Sorry Usagi, but I don't know her number. I didn't speak to her too long."

"Too bad, I lost touch with her awhile ago. Just wanted to see if she was ok."

"That's nice of you."

Usagi's smile hadn't faltered once within that time, but in fact it had gotten wider. Her head shifted to the side as she quickly grabbed both of their hands, and pulled them down that crowded street. "Come on guys, we don't want to be left behind!" Her mood had once again bounced back, and she was literally on seventh heaven.

_'One down and three to go'_ that was the thought that entered her mind before Rei's growling disrupted her thoughts.

"What's wrong Rei?"

Usagi knew the answer to that, and she felt much bliss in hearing her complaint. Her eyes turned to Mamoru, but his were looking amusingly ahead.

"Go on ahead Mamoru, I want to speak with Usagi alone for a moment."

His ears perked as he heard this. Giving her a nod he went on ahead— They watched silently as Mamoru disappeared from view.

"Well…what now?"

"It's just…I have a problem."

"…"

"I'm serious Usagi."

It was the look that appeared through Usagi's eyes that told her that she was thinking that she was joking.

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"My relationship."

"What could be wrong? I mean, I did just see you guys practically mauling each other in public."

A blush rose to her cheeks.

"That isn't it."

"What is then?"

"I'm worried that he might leave me…"

Usagi couldn't help but grin, but she soon realized what she was doing, and therefore caught herself.

"Leave you? Why in the world would he do that?"

"You know that person…you were asking about before? K…"

"Kas?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"I think he's attracted to her."

For some reason that wasn't what Usagi wanted to hear. _'He doesn't like me'_ she told herself expectantly. _'He couldn't'_

"You can't be serious…"

"But I am Usagi! I AM!"

"…"

"What if it was like…love at first sight, or something!"

That caused her to laugh, but the look on Rei's face told her to stop.

"Sorry."

"This isn't funny!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know…help me?"

"How?"

"I don't know…I can't really think of anything!"

"…"

"So I'm asking you, Usagi. Please?"

"I have an idea…but you may not like it."

Rei's eyes sparked back to life as she hugged her dear friend. "What?" She asked excitedly.

"Make him _jealous_…"

…

**_"One down…three to go."_**

* * *

Hmm…so do you like? I thought I had another case of writers block when I began, but hey! Another chapter is done! Hope you all enjoyed it, and are itching to find out more!

Chapter 13- **_Crazed Idea_**

**_Summary_**- _They were all playing into her hands, and now step one for couple one was taking place…_

**_A/N_**- Not much of a summary…I know. I think I'm on a writing frenzy, because if I wrote anything else for the summary, it would've been the beginning of the story! I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter…and I really, really hope that you guys will push that BUTTON!

Leave me something!

**_Tell Me_**- What days would you guys prefer me to update?

Wednesday?

Thursday?

Friday?

I've had this chapter written since Monday, but waited until Friday to post it. I just wanted to know that if I posted it on other days…would you guys still read it? O and I have a new story—Cabin Seven I think you guys might like it… I'm a commercial industry! Remember to leave me something!


	14. Crazed Idea

Hello again! Sorry, it has been awhile since my last update—I was trying to get another story out. Plus I've been working on something with my co-writer Two minds in one story takes a lot of time— Anywho on with the with the questions

**_Baybe-Dinez_**- Not a problem, a lot of people get confused reading this story Usagi didn't really do it intentional, but when she mentioned Kas, she wanted Mamoru to get in trouble. She wants to sabotage there relationship, kind of obsessive I know, but hey! She might use his feelings as a perk to all this, then one thing leads to another and so on (Saying way too much) Thank you so much for reading Cabin Seven, not many people seem to enjoy that story, but I'll get to that as soon as I can. Yeah, Rei and Mamoru do kiss a lot, they are just so lovey dovey, but that should end soon enough. Am I to take it that you're voting for Mamoru? Chad, I'll think about it. I haven't really considered hooking the rest of the girls up, as of yet, but you'll all know in the end! Enjoy and do leave me something! You are the best Baybe-Dinez!

**_Elementalmoon_**- That is so good to know! I couldn't get this one out earlier because I was too lazy to write it! My fault… Usagi has a lot of things planned—too bad they'll all backfire Read and find out!

**_Myst_**- Those questions aren't stupid! I really haven't thought it that far out yet, one thing at a time ne? The generals are a fickle topic, cause I really don't know a lot about them, but all things come in due time! Enjoy and do remember to leave me something!

**_ThatsMsDiva2U_**- I am so evil, I now know exactly who he is, and some of you are exactly right, then again— Be patient, because his name and some other things will slowly be revealed Usagi is a strange person, cause I really don't know. I write whatever appears in my head on that day and fit everything together, kind of bad, ne? Remember in the beginning? That little poem at the end, that will let you know exactly Enjoy and leave me a little something!

**_SilverMo_**- I wish I could update that fast Enjoy!

**_Miiaevia_**- Thank you for trusting me so Usagi is trying to destroy there relationships, but hey there are things about Usagi and the boys that you as readers don't know yet. Dramatic, yes, very in fact— I never meant to write it out like that, but that's how it came out I hope you like it, and please do leave me something!

**_Fushigi Hime_**- Hehe, is that so? I hope you update soon, you'll be sure to hear from me. My December? I'll be sure to check it out, as for updating now, I am! My sorry sense of humor is so lame. Enjoy!

**_Emmastarz_**- You'll see Read on!

**_Ysienay_**- Once again you have great ideas! One more year and you're fifteen, so are you going to be a freshmen this year? I just finished my freshmen year, it was different, but the people were so nice, although things became stranger— Three more years of high school! It's a scary thought. That was frenzy! I'm glad that you contribute your ideas to me, it makes me happy as a writer "…A DIFFRENT...UNIQUENESS TO IT…" you say, thank you You are just adding on to my huge ego! Anywho I hope you like this chapter!

**_Sacha_**- It's your vote remember? Whichever guy gets the most votes I add him in, and turn him into the exact guy in mind. Seiya is now counted. Every vote counts I will surely keep you posted! Hope you enjoy and do review!

**_Serenity's Angel In Heaven_**- "Blondie Trouble," would've been an excellent title Wish you told me sooner Saturday? You and three others are the only ones to answer that question. And here I thought putting it in bold letters would catch your attentions lol – Enjoy and remember to leave me something!

Anyone else? Guess not—

**_Explanation_**- You might notice that the summary out there is different. I had to change it, because I didn't really like the old summary, it sounded all too-- Anywho I also re-read some of the chapters, actually I re-read most of the chapters. I went back and changed a few things, not much, but enough. You could go back and read if you like, but there isn't really a need because it is pretty much the same.

**_Reminder_**- You are the controller as to who Usagi ends up with, so remember to leave me a vote! And if you want an email update just sign in, or leave me your email—

**_Chapter Hints_**- Did any of you capture anything in the last chapter? There's something major-ly important, I was just wondering if anyone caught it If you did you might be able to guess what happens, if you didn't then—

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon, but O if I did!

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of the Beholder

Chapter 13- **_Crazed Idea_**

* * *

Usagi grinned like a crazed idiot after that, she couldn't help herself. Pulling Rei to the side she whispered her little idea. Rei bit mindlessly on her bottom lip trying to rethink her decision: one, she could ruin her life with Mamoru if he ever found out, two this could actually work, and she could be happy with him. _'Life is all about taking chances' _she told herself.

Grinning back, Rei gave Usagi a small nod, and before she knew it she was being dragged off to one place or another—

Usagi's mind whirled with ideas—

"We have to call the others and say we're busy…"

"…"

"We have some places to go."

"um"

"New clothes, shoes, the whole works."

"…"

"We have to chose the perfect guy!"

"What?"  
Her head turned and smiled up at her dear friend, trying to give her the most innocent look that she could possibly muster. "Hm?" She asked, giving Rei that adorable pout. "I—uh—I never wanted another guy involved." She stared at Rei blankly as she heard this. _'Well, that's gonna be a damper in my side'_ sighing quietly Usagi gave her a soft push.

"Worry about that later."

"…"

"There's one last thing that you'll have to do…"

"What's that?"

"You can't see Mamoru for a while--"

They had came to a completely halt after that. Rei's nervous actions seemed to get worse as she stared amusingly at her hands, fidgeting with it. Usagi's blue eyes glistened in pure curiosity, "Have they ever been apart?" she murmured out. Rei wasn't really paying attention so she didn't exactly catch Usagi's unexpected question. She seemed to be doubtful about Usagi's plan, or was she just not use to go on without seeing him night and day?

"I'll let you think it over--"

Before Rei even had a chance to speak, Usagi was already on her way. Her hands rested on the back her neck as her head strained upwards towards the sky. Her lips were pursed as she whistled a small tune as she walked. She looked so happy right then, so cheerful, and just so blissful. _'A simple '**Yes**' that's all I needed'_ a flash of hope came into her mind, taking a turn left she headed for home—

Cursing herself under her breath she rolled to her side. Her eyes scanned her messy room, in she searched for the clock.

**_One—_**

**_Two—_**

**_Three—_**

Time pasted and before she knew it, it was already one in the morning…

Still no call, groaning slightly she lifted herself up and made her way towards the bathroom. A soft hum escaped her lips as she shed herself of her clothing. Kicking them to the side she made her way to the shower. Four glass colored walls was what she stepped into, her body leaned against the north side as she turned the water on. Cold droplets melted upon her warm skin, it felt so relaxing—

From an outside view one could see the blurred image from within. Golden streaks that seemed to glisten in the falling tears. Suddenly the water stopped, and out she stepped with a towel safely wrapped around her, keeping her modesty from view. Leaning on the porcelain bowl Usagi stared at herself. Without the clothes, the makeup, and the hair color she looked like a completely different person. Her natural beauty was already great, so there really wasn't a need for those things—she looked perfect.

The humming had stopped minutes ago, but the tune remained in her head. She couldn't remember where she learned that song, but it stuck with her throughout the years. It was a soft melody, contained with romance, and sadness. She didn't know the words, but sometimes in her dreams she could swear that she heard someone singing it to her. Singing her to sleep—

Smiling slightly to herself she brushed her long strands… "Only in sleep do your dreams come true," her soft whispers were carried through the night, and carried off to the ears of a certain someone. He couldn't hear her, he could barely see her, but he knew, knew that it was indeed she. A smile played its way across his lips as he watched the water nymph dance around on the top floor.

His chuckles were deep as his head wavered back and forth in a disappointed manner, _'You should really close the blinds.' _From there on he walked, each step he took was another step closer to her—

Quite a distance away Minako was finishing off her last step on her perfect plan. They had already convince the guys, or rather made them do it, but no matter. This was the hard part. Usagi wasn't really the easiest person to persuade, but there are perks to knowing each other for so long. She had to catch her at a right time, grinning to herself her eyes glanced at the clock—

"Three thirty in the morning…" She muttered out.

That smile grew as she picked up the phone—

It was the absolute perfect time to call her. She's probably too sleepy to hear what she's going to ask, and then therefore say yes to whatever she says! _'Minako my dear, you **are** a genius!'_ She was gloating to herself even when no one was around. Her smile was wide as the phone rang for the second time—

Usagi cursed under her breath as she heard the first ring. Not bothering to pick it up she turned to her side trying her best to ignore the annoying tone. It rang again, and again, and again. Getting all the more frustrated she kicked her comforter to the ground and turned her attention towards the phone. Picking it up she grumpily said, "Who is it?"

"My, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Minako! I'm suppose to be asleep for at least a few more hours!"

"Yeah…"

Usagi had settled herself comfortably on the floor, her back leaning against the bed as her head rested against its side. She slowly pulled her fallen comforter to her side and cuddled with it. Her eyes fell as Minako's voice drowned out. In between mutters you would hear her say a _'ahuh'_ or _'sure'_ or even a _'yes'_—

She wasn't really paying attention, but at least she said something every now and then.

"So you see that's what I have planned."

"…sure…"

On the other side of the line Minako's little grin had grew even broader.

"Well, I'll let you sleep now, I'll send the guys over around noon-ish."

"…ahuh…"

"You'll have so much fun Usagi. Trust me!"

"…sure…"

"So it's a date then."

"…yes…"

"Bye then."

"…sure…sure…"

The dial tone was the last thing that Usagi heard before she completely zoned out.

At a certain shrine, a certain young priestess was wide-awake. Rei slept by the fire that night, its light engulfed her in a dim glow. It crackled every now and then, sending sparks to the ground. Her eyes glance at the clock, she was absolutely transfixed with it. "Four o-clock." She murmured out. _'If I don't give her a call, I'll never get any sleep…'_ Her mind told her to go for it, but her heart told her otherwise. It was just something strange about the whole matter, something that just didn't seem right.

Shaking her head lightly she reached out for the phone. Her body shifted to her side as she punched in those numbers. "I hope she's awake…"

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Usagi was about to go mad! _'People these days. No respect for the sleepers!'_ She was just about to unplug the phone when a certain thought hit her, _'What if it's important?'_ Shaking her head slowly she picked up the annoying machine. "It better be important." She muttered into the receiver. A small giggle was her only reply, and that certainly added to her anger.

Usagi knew who it was by the laugh, but she really wasn't in the mood. After Minako, she thought that was it for the night, but nooo Rei had to call. Her eyes snapped open as she finally registered the fact that it was Rei. Rei, the girl that she was trying to convince to do a certain something. Rei, her dear friend. Rei, a girlfriend to that Mamoru CHIBA!

She was no longer sleepy, but in fact wide awake.

"Hi Rei!"

"…"

"Hello?"

"What's the deal with the change of moods?"

"Oh nothing, just needed time to get rid of the sand man."

Rei laughter was a good thing to hear—

"What did you call for?"

"About that idea of yours Usagi…"

"Yeah?"

"I'll go for it."

That was all Usagi needed. She was practically jumping for joy! They hung up after that, promising to discus things over at a better time. Rolling around on her bed with excitement she squealed just at the mere thought. It was all going to be over in a measly month or so. Letting out a sigh she laid back down, and tried to catch a few extra winks.

She was almost there…so very, very close, but then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" she groaned out.

Usagi didn't _want_ to get up, but certainly couldn't leave that person waiting. _'It better be good, or you'll certainly get a piece of my mind!'_ She made her way to the door, stumbling here and there. When she was finally in reach she opened it and peaked out—

Her eyes stared out in confusion as she looked through the small slit. There was no one there. _'Stupid pranks'_ She was angry that night, but this just caused her to go ballistic; but before she closed the door a certain foot got in the way—

Her eyebrows arched up in a confused manner as she stared at the foot blankly.

"You're not going to leave me out here…"

"…"

"…are you?"

It took a good amount of time for her to recognize that voice, but when she did the door was thrown open, and she was buried in his arms. Her nostrils flared with his scent, a smell of cappuccino: French Vanilla to be exact, and a certain flower…a certain beautiful blue flower—

His voice interrupted her thoughts, but she loved hearing that voice—

…

**_ "Only in sleep do your dreams come true."_**

****

…

"Am _I_ in your dreams?"

* * *

I'm done! I met my deadline! Could you believe me if I told you I had nothing written on this page just hours ago?! Well, my mind is going blank, I barely knew what to write! I hope it turned out ok. Review!

Chapter 14- **_The Perfect Disaster_**

**_Summary_**- It began with a perfect day, nothing seemed to go wrong, but then— It was her night-dazed promise, now she's trapped. Four boys that expect Usagi Tsukino of the past, and a young man expecting the Usagi Tsukino of the present.

**_A/N_**- Trouble! Can I say it! I hope that you all like this chapter! This next chapter might be split up into two parts…well we'll see. He's here! The mystery person is here! Do you want me to tell you guys his name?

This guy that you always wondered about….

This man that appeared every now and then…

His name is—

Wait and see...

Ja Ne!

Leave me something!


	15. The Perfect Disaster

Hello again! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I wonder how I'll pull this chapter off…I really don't know how Usagi will get through this. You know it would be so much easier for me if only this were a movie grins I heed you all my warning that this chapter might, and will be quite confusing.

**_SilverMo_**- It's an upside down universe grins I hate you too. Enjoy! And do leave me a review!

**_Kireisnowtenshi_**- You do? I wonder if his name is actually going to be revealed. I mean I did say he was here, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you guys who he is…right? grins like a mad idiot I'm sure that deep down you really know…heck some people have guessed right, but I'm not saying anything! Mamoru it is then, there is nothing wrong in being a true fan. I just finishing reading the star mangas…again, and there are sweet things, and then the ending. The ending that truly meant the end… Whoever she ends up with lies your hands, I have some ideas

**_Serenity's Angel In Heaven_**- Maybe I should. You'll be the first to get a heads up summary! I have a really bad habit. I write the title and the summary without really knowing what to write. I just go with the flow, which will probably be the reason on why this story has no end! I have no clue how authors can end a story at chapter ten, no clue at all. I barely even started! grins Thank you for the suggestion, and I'll take you up on it. You'll be my new title person…er…yeah. Enjoy and leave me something! I'll start sending you the title after this chapter!

**_Baybe-Dinez_**- Hello again grins of course you are! You have a job! Lucky! I'm not allowed to work…my mother doesn't think I'm responsible enough because she thinks I still can't take care of myself. Who's complaining I am spoiled grins I don't do chores and I don't work, but the downer is my job is schoolwork. I'm sure that your pictures must be great! The first complaint shudders but I'm sure it wasn't your fault! People don't know good work when they see one! I'm glad you had a good week, and for the mystery guys…well you'll see. I might just drag this thing out longer, just for the fun of it. smirks Mamoru is certainly gonna be in the story! I was big fan too, and truthfully now I'm divided between two…Mamoru or— Hey, but I don't get to vote for this story, darn. Nice eyes, they all have nice eyes…expect Melvin. He's—he's different. I don't usually read Inuyasha, because I really don't know who's who, but I read your story, and well—go check your reviews! Thank you for reading my new story, but sadly enough I've given up on it. I'm really not that much of a DBZ writer so I'm not that good, and I only got one review! From you, and I so appreciate it! Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry, but hey new stories always appear in my mind. Enjoy!

**_RabbitTsukino_**- Of course not! I myself have to go and re-read the last chapter to know what to write…and I wrote it! Thank you for the compliments, this storyline has been done so many times. So I can't really take credit for originality. Enjoy and do leave me something!

**_Fushigi Hime_**- Thank you, thank you, bows "However your ending was just wrong." blinks Wrong? grins I love this, I absolutely love this. It's killing everyone isn't it? Not knowing…I wonder if his name is actually going to appear in this chapter. My December, I loved that story! I must say that I'm a sucker for a good Seiya & Usagi story, I'm a sucker for a lot of stories. Thank you for your permission, I'll be sure to put it up once I find the inspiration to work on that site, rather then lounging off somewhere— Yep, 100, that's what I was hoping for, but you authors sniffles never fulfill a dreamers wish. grins I wonder if anyone could make it to 100 chapters…I could, if I only put like a sentence in each chapter, but you guys wouldn't like that. Don't split it in two…well I'll try to fight the urge of doing that. You guys deserve an extra long chapter. Now my only problem is writing it. Enjoy!

**_Adorable Angel_**- Yes, it is quite strange. Can't say that I didn't try… Freshmen year was great! The best, but my favorite is still 8th grade year. Being younger, that must be fun! So you're a junior, good luck, and have a good year! I sound like a hallmark card – I'm going to be a Sophomore! I hope it turns out ok, I'm afraid out of my mind, because well my freshmen year was like not really…because we have a freshmen campus so I didn't really see the upper classmates. shudders Well this is it, my rant! Your review was much, much appreciated! Enjoy!

**_Anynomous_**- Your guesses are—I want to say it, but I can't! I just can't! I hope you enjoy this story!

**_SilverSalvation_**- Yeah, that was Usagi in the shower. Enjoy!

**_Elementalmoon_**- You will all see in due time. I knew it that you guys would hate that ending, but hey that's what I call a true cliffy. I hope you like it!

**_Ysienay_**- I'm always in need of help, and I'm sure that you'll be sorry that you said that. You are truly just adding to my ego, I feel like a big ignorant idiot right now. grins Smart one. Let's just pray that Sophomore year is no worse then Freshmen. Freshmen year was the best! Except gym…I hated that mile. Enjoy!

**_Lania_**- grins Should I tell you? Minako is a strange one, no one knows how her mind works. Hope you like it!

**_ThatsMsDiva2U_**- You remember him! He's back! Do you remember that guy in one of Usagi's memories? The guy that is always named _'him' _or _'he'_. The guy that everyone wants to know, and by name no less! He was the one looking through the window, and he is her friend. That is half right, she doesn't want them to feel miserable…unless you're talking about the guys. She has another plan for them, but then she has to get the girls out of the way—I'm saying too much aren't I? Enjoy!

Well, that is the last of the questions. You know if I keep going at this rate my story will turn into…whoa. I seriously have too much to say. shakes head

**_Funny Thought_**- I am no longer a one man…er…women…er…girl writer. I have help from my readers! smiles

**_Ysienay_** and her ideas! Thank you!

My new title personage- **_Serenity's Angel In Heaven_**, thank you!

Thank you to everyone! I feel so happy that there are people out there that think my writings are well "ok" On to the story!

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of the Beholder

Chapter 14- **_The Perfect Disaster_**

* * *

Usagi simply grinned at his question. He was so sweet, so loving…so—him. Drawing in a slight gasp she dragged him into her dimly lit apartment. She wasn't tired any longer, oh no, not tired at all. His midnight orbs simply gleamed in the darkness. It reflected her image so could see anything and everything through his eyes.

"So what do I owe for this visit?"

Her voice was low, giving her that seductive manner. One could hear him gulp as he stayed trapped between the blonde haired goddess and the cold wall. He knew her game, he just knew her too damn well. A smirk played its way across his lips as snuggled his nose in the crank of her neck. He took in her scent, a scent of wild flowers. Mumbling his answer into her—"Zu dare af ta bee a rezee?"

Giggling slightly at his touch, she pushed him away. Silver strands fell over his blue pools as his eyes stayed transfixed on her. His lips parted as his fingers mindlessly made its way into his back pockets. She stood there, watching his movements carefully. Rei was still freshly in her mind, and he being here just simplified her plans. _'Just perfect' _she stood there grinning madly.

Linking her arm with his she led him to the couch, where she explained everything—

Well, **_almost_** everything.

Morning's light glided into a certain room, as it lit up this particular room it was sure a horrific sight to see. Orange wallpaper lined the walls. An orange bed gleamed in the suns glance. Everything, and anything was completely orange. This really wasn't the _'horrific sight'_, but it was the fact that a certain smiling picture was everywhere! Long silver strands, jade eyes, a cocky personality…his smiling face was in every direction that you would turn.

A soft moan escaped under the covers as a hand flew out from the orange comforter. Her eyes of blue opened as another moan escaped her lips. Blonde locks surrounded her, entangled within the sheets and with her herself. Minako had woken in perfect bliss. She would soon have her boyfriend, and her friend as—friends.

Giggling slightly she made her way up. Her eyes took in those pictures of her beloved. _'You look smashing this morning'_ She memo to herself. Letting out a yawn she made her way to the bathroom. None of her friends has every been in her room, and she was hoping to keep it that way. Memory didn't seem to back her up this morning, and she completely forgot that a certain meeting was about to take place.

Toothbrush was safely held between her lips as she rummaged through her closet for an outfit.

Downstairs the quiet murmurs and whispers mingled in with the air. Quiet laughter and silent smiles were a breathtaking sight to see. The group was all there, ready to make their trip to Usagi's. For some odd reason the girls just couldn't trust those boys to actually make it all the way to Usagi's house. Well, at least not alone.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"I thought you girls would want to hang out with her some more."

"Can you ask something?"

"…"

"Are we going to be completely alone with her?"

Rei looked at Mamoru quite surprised as she gave him her answer, "Well of course."

"And you trust us?"

That was even more surprising! What was _really _going on between these boys and Usagi? Throughout the years the boys haven't spoken of her since she made her return; and then the years in the past Usagi hadn't said a word about them either. It was like a silent relationship just between them. Although Rei didn't exactly know where this certain relationship began or ended, she was quite jealous with the fact that they had something unknown. To add to that, the last question just simply struck her.

_'And you **trust** us?'_ What kind of question was that! Did they do something wrong in the past? Are they doing something now? _'Don't worry yourself Rei'_ Plastering a false smile across her face she led them all to Minako's room.

"Should we be up here?"

"Yeah, I mean…I know my Minako and she really isn't up this time of day."

"It was her idea, so I'm sure that she's up."

Sure enough, they were right about one thing: Minako was up, but other then that, they were completely and utterly wrong. Inside the room she had shed herself of her clothing and was running around stark naked. She had enough time to clasp her bra shut, and to pull up her panties before the door was thrown open. Seiya's mouth hung open, as did Mamoru and Andrew's. It wasn't the fact that Minako stood there half naked. It was the fact that Yaten's pictures filled her room.

Yaten on the other hand, took the gawking as a different gesture. He huffed in frustration as a growl escaped his lips. The girls had backed away a long while ago, and was giggling madly downstairs. Minako was still oblivious to the fact that four boys, well…men stood in her doorway, all allowed to take in her perfect bliss.

His hands quickly and quietly grabbed the handle as he pushed his friends to the side so he could shut the door. There he glared at them, _all_ of them strait in the eyes. Jade and varieties of blue clashed. His jade orbs lit in certain abyss fire… His voice was low and menacing as he spoke.

"Never…never repeat what you saw here today. Got that."

He wasn't asking them. He was telling them. Seiya's laughter filled the hall as he lifted himself from the ground. This only caused Yaten to growl.

"I saw nothing, little bro."

"…"

"She's not my type."

Chuckles were heard as the guys backed away. Seiya's fingers laced together and were seated perfectly below his head as he walked. He took a glance back at his younger brother and just shook his head in laughter. _'That temper of yours'_

The Minako incident was forgotten, with the help of an angered Yaten. It wasn't a big deal to Minako because she never really found out.

Back at a certain apartment the sun wasn't allowed in on the cause of the thick blinds. Inside it was still somewhat dark, but one could actually see now. There lying on the couch were a certain two. Silver and blonde were tangled in a untimely mess. His arms were wrapped safely around her waist as she was cuddled up to his side. Breath upon breath—

**_(The night before)_**

He grinned as Usagi dragged him to the couch. They were seated quietly, but it was just the look that she was giving him that made him suspicious. She was up to something alright. There are perks to being friends this wrong. At this age he knew her inside and out, so she couldn't possibly keep anything away from him. Or so he thought—

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

He nodded a _'yes'_ as she made her way to the kitchen. He followed her movements, but her soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Is this the surprise you were talking about?"

Searching through the cabinets her question came out a little muffled, but he heard.

"The phone call, yeah my visit is the surprise."

He smiled as he said this. His eyes took in his surroundings, noting each item. His concentration was once again interrupted as a yelp was heard from the kitchen. Before he knew it his body was leaning against the doorframe, searching franticly around for his blonde haired companion. Letting out a sigh of relief as his eyes landed on her form.

Usagi sat there in a lump. Her legs were spread wide-open, hair a mess, face covered in what looked like coffee mix, and to add to that coffee beans surrounded her. Her lips formed a pout as he neared her. He bent down to her level as he slowly wiped off the whip cream. _'Where did that come from?'_ he chuckled to himself as he settled down next to her.

"Having problems?"

"It's that stupid coffee maker!"

"Always blaming others."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Her arms were cross, her lips pursed, her eyes were glaring at him. She looked so cute that way—

His hands took a hold of her fingers as he led them to his mouth. On her fingertips were blotches of cream and so he licked them all away. She sniffled slightly, but the feeling of his tongue brushing against her fingertips sent her smiling. He grinned as he continued his attack.

"Better?"

She nodded as she stuck her tongue out. They stayed there on the floor and just chatted through the night. Usagi had to tell him, but she didn't have to tell him everything…did she?

A while back ago she had told stories of her friends back home: Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto. She had told him basically everything, and everyone, but somehow she couldn't talk about a certain four.

Usagi shook her head gently as she started the conversation.

"You love me right?"

"Of course."

She smiled at his answer.

"You'll help me…if I ask, right?"

"Of course."

Taking in another deep breath she began—

"I have a friend, named Rei. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I think so. The hot tempered one, right?"

"Yeah."

"So…"

"So she's dating this guys named Mamoru--"

"Mamoru?"

"Mamoru. Anyways there's like this problem between her and him, and she wants my help."

He stared at her strangely as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"We decided to make to make him jealous."

"Jealous?"

"You know, new look, new everything…and a new guy friend."

"You want me, to be the friend."

"Exactly."

"I see no harm in that."

"Well, you might act more then a friend…"

He looked at her strangely as she went on. She had explained to him about a problem with the guy that her best friend was dating. This problem was quite wondrous, because she really tried to avoid discussing it. He was willing to help, because what are friends for?

"So…are you helping?"

Grinning slightly he gave her a nod.

"Anything for you."

**_(End of the night before)_**

Downstairs the buzzer was sounded. The air was chilled, but it was getting warmer as the time went by. Ami glanced down at her watch and to her delight, they were on time; twelve sharp. The door was buzzed open and the girls pushed their boys in and waved goodbye—

"Where do you want to go now?"

"I'd rather be anywhere, then in there."

"You got that right."

"Usagi will be in for it today."

There voice grew smaller as they themselves disappeared from view. Back inside the building four boys pondered on what to do.

"We could just run?"

Seiya suggested.

"The girls would find out…"

Mamoru's eyes turned to the stairs. _'Might as well get it over with'_ Letting out a sigh they headed up. Taking the stairs was just delaying the inevitable, but they took every chance that they could. Step after step, was another step closer to a living hell. Before they knew it Yaten had begun knocking on the front door.

Inside the loud banging had cause Usagi to jump up, therefore knocking a poor certain something in the nose, and landing herself right on the ground. Both groaned in pain as Usagi cursed. He held his nose, just checking whether or not if it was broken. To his luck, nothing was broken or bruised, just momentarily pain. Usagi on the other hand was sprawled over the floor. On her face was a look of pain and anger.

"I'll get the door."

He offered, but she shook her head _'no'_ and stomped to the door. Her eyes peered out into the peek hole, and what she saw would surely send her screaming if didn't she had company. Her breaths became shallow as her heart momentarily stopped beating. _'Why are they here?'_ her mind buzzed with questions as she prayed to the lord above.

Her eyes peered at her childhood friend as her mind worked. She couldn't stall them for long, because she knew exactly why they were here. Her memory had came back to the night of her conversation with her ex-best friend Minako. _'Oh that **blondie** was going to pay!'_ She really couldn't ponder on that thought any longer because she had four boys in the hall, and one her couch. Normally this would have been a good escapade, but this was her worst nightmare!

Usagi didn't want him to meet the boys. For some reason she thought it be better if they never meet. He'll never know her shameful past, and he'll never know how weak she was then. She had to get him out…but how? There was only one door, and she certainly couldn't throw him out the window—or could she? _'What am I thinking?' _

She had to keep them apart—

She was going to keep them apart—

…

_**'Even if it kills me'**_

…

"How bout you get settled in my room."

She said cheerfully, pushing him into her bedroom.

"…but…the door. Usagi."

"There was no one there. Just a wrong number."

"Number?"

"The door…they meant to knock next door."

He had given up and entered her bedroom, and was then greeted with a slam of the door. _'You are truly the weird one my love'_ He chuckled to himself as he headed to the bed.

Outside Usagi ran franticly around. She had thrown on a sweater, pulled up her hair, done her makeup, put on the contacts, glasses, and remembered to block her bedroom door. "Sorry" she muttered out as she run to the bathroom mirror to check her reflection. The person looking back at her was exactly the person that she wanted to see at that moment.

Gathering herself together she ran to the door just before Yaten would've begun knocking again; but this cause Yaten's hands to softly land on her chest. All time stopped as this scene was captured. A blush rose to her cheeks as she back away, letting his hands fall numbly to his side. His mouth was ajar as he mouthed the word _'sorry'_.

The other boys stood snickering in the back. "Co-com-come in" she stuttered out. Her mind was blank at that moment. Yaten's touch had cause a great amount of worry to appear in her mind. Why? _'—because I liked it—'_ Shaking her head gently she led them in.

"Minako won't like this."

"No she won't."

Placing a smile across her lips she settled herself on a chair beside them.

"So what are we doing today?"

Andrew's question only startled her, but he was right. "What are we going to do today." She mused out. The guys were looking around trying to ease their nerves, but it wasn't really helping. It was like everything was going wrong. It was like the heavens were trying to ruin her. It was like she was going to die. Another noise interrupted her thoughts. A rattling sound—like a door handle…

That certainly sent her jumping.

"What's that noise Usagi?"

"Huh?"

She tired to act normal. She tried to act as if she couldn't hear anything, but they just wouldn't give up!

"That's the cat."

"You have a cat?"

"Yeah, she must be getting restless."

"Can I see her, I love cats."

"No!"  
Usagi's sudden outburst caused Yaten to cower in fear.

"I-I mean. She's sick and can't be around anyone."

That rattling sound grew which caused poor little Usagi to giggle nervously. "I need to go to the restroom. Make yourselves at home." She excused herself and made a mad run to the bathroom. Closing the door quietly behind her, she began tearing her clothes off. Throwing her glasses to the side, taking out her contacts, and washing off her makeup. Throwing a t-shirt she made her way to the window. Out that window was the fire escape that also led to bedroom window.

Her head popped out of that window, making sure that no one was out there, and slowly and as quietly as she could she lifted her body out as well. She peered into the bedroom window and saw him fiddling with the door handle trying to get out. Smiling to herself her hands knocked softly on the glass. His head turned in shock and what he saw shocked him even more. He practically ran to the window and pried it open. Jumping into his arms she gave him a small grin.

"Usagi. What—what are you doing?"

"I'd thought I'd give you a surprise."

He looked at her in such a confused manner, but he put his questions aside. Chuckling softly to himself he pulled her to the ground.

"You certainly gave me a surprise."

His eyes scanned her up and down, left to right; and it was easy to say that he liked what he saw.

"Why is the door locked?"

"I'm making you something out there, so I don't want you to come out."

"What is it--"

There conversation was cut short as Usagi remember that she had four others to entertain. "Well, I must be getting back to that surprise. Remember, do not come out of this room." He nodded numbly as he watch her jump back out of that window. _'Strange, strange indeed'_

Back in the bathroom the whole process was beginning again. She checked herself in the mirror once more as she made her way out. She looked ok, but inside she was a complete mess. "Hi…" she began.

"Hi."

"Uh…you guys want coffee?"

"Sure"

"Cream please."

"Sugar."

"Sure thing."

"Do you need help?"

She gave a no as she flipped on the television screen. Everything was fine so far. Rummaging through the cabinets she began her coffee escapade.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

Mamoru's yell caused her to worry. The walls were thin so Mamoru's voice might have made its way to the bedroom. She was right. Damn her for being right.

"Actually yes. Could you guys watch the water I think I forgot something in the bathroom."

This continued for quite some time, and each time Usagi appeared even more tired then the first. She had gone to the bathroom six times already for one occasion or another. It was one lie after the other, and her mind was growing weak, because this is where her mistakes began—

It was her sixth trip to the fire escaped, and she had tired to convince him that it was only the television that he heard; and that he had nothing to worry about. _'I don't know how long this can go on.'_ Her mind whined. Making her way out the window and back into the bathroom she reached for the doorknob and stepped out.

She was greeted with a gasp, and mutters. Her face scrunched up in a confused manner as she watched their reaction. _'Do I have something in my teeth?'_ her tongue mindless stroked those pearly white searching for a fault. Nothing—

Blue eyes sparkled in confusion—complete and utter confusion…but then one word sent whole world crashing down before her—

…

_**"Kas?"**_

* * *

My, I'm done! That was the longest chapter that I've ever written. Hey, his name is still not revealed! You guys are probably ready to kill me, right? I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I hope that you liked this chapter. Review! I think I deserve a nice long review from each of you! grins

Chapter 15- Your decision **_Serenity's Angel In Heaven_**

**_Summary_**- All that hard work had backfired in her face. Her mind was blank…they knew. They all knew. It was her worst nightmare, her worst fear. Coming to terms with everything is hard, but living a lie is even harder… Lies grow, and right then the lie grew even more so—

**_A/N_**- Thanks to **_Fushigi Hime_** this one chapter is a combination of two. I hope that you all liked it, and I do hope that it was long enough. I'm sorry to say that the mystery guy remains a mystery, but he'll revealed sooner or later. Tell me what you think! Review!

Ja Ne!

Leave me something!


	16. My Own Lies

I was just about to be in another writers block thingy…when a certain idea hit me. Things are about to clear up and get confusing. After about five chapters I want you all to vote, for the final pairing, so I can work off it. You'll understand once you read, at I least have an idea for what to write for the next five chapters, let's just hope that more ideas will come. I'm sorry for my lack of update, and I do hope that you like this chapter!

**_Bunny Winner_**- You just might be right. Actually you kind of were…why with the past tense? I wanted to do something that you guys wouldn't expect, so when you wrote that I had to do some re-thinking. I was about to do, what you thought, but then other things came to mind. I hope you like it; and tell me whether or not if you expected this. (grins) Bunny Winner…Bunny Winner…now why does that name sound so damn familiar. I was curious to know why your name struck me so, and then it hit me; after I looked in your profile. I read your stories! In Bunny Winner, you had this story that is still trapped in my mind, and I use to think, 'PLEASE update soon!' I still do to. You are a great writer. Enjoy the story!

**_Baybe-Dinez_**- (grins) I just love doing this, but I'm sure that all things will come to plan once you read this chapter. Read, read and I promise you'll get your answer. Plus…if I tell you I kind of have this feeling that somebody will be digging my grave. You'll all know…and soon too. Sooner then you think. I'm glad I helped, well somehow inspired you to write; and I'm sorry that you're in the mist of a writer's block. I hate those. Well, lets see what ideas can I come up with. I wanted to see more— Inuyasha and Kagome action, (grins) I don't know…I'm beginning to love that couple. Maybe you can make Kagome do something… (nervous laugh) I'm not very good at ideas, so I'm sorry if I'm confusing you. More Sango & Miroku! They were so funny and the way you wrote it was just genius! Miroku could be more flirtatious…haha…Eh—more problems? Did that help you any? (face fault) I'm so bad at this, and I'm terribly sorry—my ideas are probably not going to help you much, but I'm sure praise will: (wink) Write more! You were so good! You can't possibly leave it at that! Write women! WRITE! You have two people. One, a ignorant, bastard—named Inuyasha, who is all the more cute. Two, a moron that I think has somewhat of a crush on I don't know…and lastly two people together in the dead of night. I wish you luck Dee! I'll be there to read it, I know you can do it! YOU ALMOST GOT SUED! Who would do such a thing? That'd be a nice boss; I can just picture you now. After a run in with this mean old…pah…person your boss tells you it's not a big deal, and just tell them to lay off. Bugger people…(grins) Daddy's little girl (grins) I guess I could be considered one…expect Mommy's…heh. Lol, it seems as if you're pretty well off. You don't want to be a doctor? What do you want to be? I, on the other hand want to be a doctor, and they're all hounding over me to do my studies. Saying things like, "Work hard now, and you'll have a better life later." Study, study, study, I'm a worrywart about failing, cause I don't like to fail. (grins) I come off as a brat at times…heh but who doesn't have there moments? I can actually see you running away from your hubby. What a funny site that would be. Your not boring at all, and look at me—I MUST be boring you. That fic your talking about does sound funny! I wish I could think of something like that… Ah, well, enjoy!

O wait in the reviews for _Believe_ you asked me a question, so I thought I might as well answer you here :: 'WHO THE HELL IS SEIYA?!?!?' :: I think, I think my heart just stopped. (grins) If you don't know Seiya then I'm pretty sure you don't know Yaten, or Taiki? Am I right? I can't believe you haven't asked me, after all Seiya is sort of a main side character in this story too. Anyways there's a fifth season to Sailor Moon, the Star Series. It's when three shooting stars appearing in the sky…but that wasn't really your question so I'll get to the point. Seiya Kou, is apart of the band named, The Three Lights, which also contained Yaten and Taiki Kou. They are also the new scouts, now I know what you're going to say, 'how the hell can guys be scouts!?' They turn into girls…it's just complicated. Well, anyways in search for their princess Seiya fell in love with Usagi, at this time Mamoru is out in the states 'studying'. Seiya has a lot of similarities to Mamoru. Black hair, blue eyes…their appearance could justify them as brothers…but where they differ is personalities. Seiya is more carefree, the jokester, he has fame, and fortune because he's an idol. I could go on and on, but basically Seiya is just another guy that fell in love with Usagi…just another possibility. If you want to know more just tell me! I can tell you everything because the Star Series is my favorite. Enjoy the story now! I must have taken up a whole lot of space typing to you. (grins) Read, read, read!

**_Ysienay_**- You deserved every bit. I hate it when people like steal other people's idea and don't give credit; and I'm telling you; with ideas like that, you would make one heck of a story. The new guy? More handsome then Mamoru? Well, you'll have to be the judge of that. Gym, gym, gym…it isn't bad except for the running, I'm always bad at running; not too bad, but bad. You entered a poetry contest!? Can I read it sometime? I also want to say, CONGRATS! If I'm stuck, I'll sure contact ya, and please my head is getting too big for my body. (grins) Enjoy!

**_Katana-hime_**- Great guesses. You'll have to see, and I'm thinking that you might like it, or you might not. Ha…anyways read and enjoy!

**_ThatsMsDiva2U_**- Yeah, no ones perfect. Usagi was bound to mess up, sooner or later. I swear that you guys will be hitting yourselves after you find out who he is, either that, or saying, "I KNEW IT!" at the top of your lungs. You'll know who he is, soon. Enjoy!

**_rabbitTsukino_**- Thank you. I really hoped to keep them all somewhat cannon, except Usagi. In order for this story to work Usagi has to change a bit. Heh. I hope you like this next chapter, enjoy!

**_Elementalmoon_**- The guy, you'll know pretty soon. As for her shameful past…I think I'll explain it to you now. In fact you kind of already know it. You know that Usagi childhood was somewhat bad…filled with ridicule and such. She doesn't tell 'him' about her past. She considers them…things that shouldn't be spoken of. Like, things that she would rather forget—but can't. It will be explained in the chapter ahead, or to come. Enjoy!

**_kireisnowtenshi_**- Do tell me if you're right? Which I'm sure you are…how many silver haired, blue-eyed guys could there be? Am I saying too much? Oh well, read! I think I might be breaking my promise about the flashback thing for about four chapters. Four chapters with one flashback each…that's all there is. I hope that you guys will forgive me, but I just had…or am going to do it. Four chapters. Four chapters, and that's it. More drama? You'll get what you asked for, and I give you my word. Enjoy!

**_Fushigi Hime_**- Mistakes! I read that chapter over and over again trying to catch them…(grr)…I think I should consider a beta reader sometime, but I'll think about that later. You were on vacation? I hope you had fun, and thank you for taking time to read this story of mine. Yeah, longer chapter was your idea. I wonder whether or not if I can keep it up—maybe. We'll have to see. Enjoy!

**_SilverMo_**- You are…(grins) "I will love u until the end of time! or at least till u have to update again..." I feel so cheap. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Anymore questions? I chatter too much—

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of the Beholder

Chapter 15- **_My Own Lies_** (She wasn't able to tell me…so I had to wing it)

**_MUST READ!_** _– In this chapter it's going to be all in Usagi's point of view…eh…and some other things might make you kill me. Unexpected things…read on! Also there will be memories…flashbacks…and they're all going to be in italics. Remember. –_

**_MUST READ!_**

* * *

It was twelve o-clock to the point, a full day later after my disaster. I tried so hard to keep them apart, and I did, I succeeded; but during all this I had failed to keep myself a secret. I failed. I was alone now…my childhood friend was with Rei, doing god knows what. I had a sickening feeling in the depths of my stomach. I had introduced them, showed them what to do…and to my horror Rei took a liking to him. He _was_ mine.

Was it me, or was I a bit possessive? I didn't know why, but when they first said their hellos, I knew my plan had backfired. Mamoru wasn't directly with us, but I had made sure that he was in looking and hearing distance. I made sure that Rei could still see him, and I made sure that he saw her—

_-- "Come on!" _

_I was dragging him along towards the park. It was clear, crisp, evening, and it was the perfect time. I wanted everything to be perfect, and he, he was perfect. I chose what he would wear. I chose what he would say. He laughed throughout all my misery. He **watched** me scramble around the room, throwing his shirts, pants, and undergarments around. I could remember myself holding those white boxers, and just wondering. _

_He smiled, and then erupted in laughter. I could remember myself blushing, at what I thought, and what he was thinking right then. I couldn't help myself, and at this very moment, I still couldn't help myself. We had chose, well I had chose beige shorts, and a white dress shirt. His hair was still a mess, no matter how hard I tried to straighten it. It still covered his left eye…perfectly. _

_Rei was in our vision at this point, and at that point I was being to doubt what I was about to do. He looked down at me, with those icy pools of blue. I smiled and continue lead the way. Rei-Rei looked perfect. Red suited her so well. Her hair was down, as usual…and she was wearing…what looked like a red Chinese dress. It had a pretty yet simple design. He wasn't looking at me any longer, but now instead at the young ravishing, raven haired beauty before us._

_I didn't know why, but I didn't like the way he was looking at her. I didn't like it **one** bit. _

_"Is that her?"_

_He'd whisper to me, and to which I numbly nodded. I was no longer leading the way. I backed off and just watched from a distance as they said their hellos'. She gave him a hug, and a small kiss. I knew what she was trying to do, and so my eyes wondered off to certain bench, where a certain black haired youth stood._

_He looked…marvelous. Mamoru, that is. His eyes were transfixed upon Rei, wrapped in another man's arms. I felt bad right then. Was I doing the right thing? The wind stroked his hair so lovingly… Eyes of a midnight blue, somehow blurred in color. Was he crying? _

_I watched as Andrew's angelic face was suddenly struck with shock. I watched as Seiya's eyes burned with a certain fire. I watched as Yaten somehow switch personalities completely, and became the friend that Mamoru needed. I had yet, to work this plan of mine on the others, and at this point I already felt sorry for them. All of them…but mostly for Mamoru._

_Rei was talking to him, her eyes unknowingly went by to Mamoru's now and then, until the two walked of…out of sight—out of view. --_

What happened this morning was undoubtedly my fault. It was guilt. That was what I was feeling right now.

**_'Twelve o-one'_**

What was the deal with that clock! I wanted time to fly by, I wanted the next morning to come. I wanted him to come home. I wanted to go home. I wanted to leave this hell! You know…right when they said, "Kas." I knew that I had done something horribly wrong.

**_'Twelve o-one'_**

Rolling over, I was faced with the stars. I remember that Seiya would always talk about the stars, and how-how they represent each and every one of us. Shaking my head lightly I turned away. I was suppose to be angry at him right now…not—not that. I was now faced with the wall. The blank wall, now I couldn't possibly think of them looking at a wall…can I?

Yaten helped me paint once.

Damn it!

**_'Twelve o-one'_**

What was wrong with this clock!? I could remember their surprised faces as I stepped out of that bathroom. I was such an idiot to not check myself in that mirror. Such an idiot.

_-- "Kas?"_

_My heart stopped right then, I swear it did. They were looking at me with such amazement, but for some reason Seiya and Yaten seemed unperturbed by the fact that I changed. Or maybe they just thought that I was a completely different person. That was what I hoped they thought. Mamoru was the only person that called me, this **'Kas'**._

_Andrew was staring at me in disbelief, and Seiya—Yaten…they were—were sipping their coffee! What was I going to say to them!? What was I going to do!? This whole idea was Minako's fault, and I swear that blonde with pay; but revenge later. I needed a lie, and I needed a lie fast. Was I shaking? I hopped not…_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Mamoru's voice held complete amusement as he got up. Soon followed by Andrew. The two were just hounded me with questions, which I answered—quite horribly might I add. _

_"How'd you get here!"_

_"When did you meet Usagi again?"_

_"How?"_

_I smiled, and was relieved that they found an answered on there own. Whatever they thought I didn't really care, as long as they didn't think that I was Usagi. Which I am. _

_"I live here…Usagi didn't tell me we'd have company."_

_"YOU LIVE HERE!"_

_My smile grew as I nodded._

_"Oh, so you were making all those noses."_

_"…yeah…sorry about that. I didn't interrupt anything did I?"_

_"No, certainly not. I hope that we didn't interrupt anything."_

_"No-no."_

_"Speaking of Usagi…where is she?"_

_I chuckled lightly as my eyes wondered around for an answer. They landed on Seiya, who was looking at me with that cocky grin. What in the world was that boy thinking? My eyes squinted in confusion, which only made him grin. "She…she went out. Wanted me to keep you guys company." The two mouthed me an 'oh' and then simply went back to there seats. _

_At least they believed me, that was the first step. I turned to look at Yaten, who was also giving me, 'that look'. I was fidgeting, nervous to be looked at in such a way. Jade and blue clashed as their eyes turned towards each other, both signaling a nod. What was going on between the two brothers was unbeknownst to Mamoru and Andrew, but I noticed. I certainly did._

_I had a habit, when I'm nervous I bite…I tend to chew lightly upon that lower lip of mine. Seiya's eyes gleamed as he watched me. Did he always have this staring problem? Maybe he thinks I'm cute or whatever guys think. Grumbling slightly I shifted my gaze to the smiling Andrew, who was flipping through the channels. I took a seat on the ground, close enough to them all; but as far away from Seiya and Yaten as possible—without looking suspicious._

_We all laughed, played a few games of cards. It was as if we were kids again…without certain things of course. They were nice—to this 'Kas' person, I somehow, unbelievingly envied this 'Kas'. _

_Placing down a flush, I flashed them all a grin and scooped up my rewards. Cookies galore, and they were **all** mine. Munching them slowly as another game started, I decided to watch—this time. _

_Suddenly the phone went ringing. It wasn't my phone…couldn't be. Mamoru flashed us a apologetic smile and excused himself to the hallway. I wonder who called…probably Rei. "I'll take his place!" I volunteered. _

_Once again another win. They might've all been good at most things, but this really wasn't there game—or maybe I was just lucky. Mamoru was still out talking in the hall, and this was the third game since his absence. _

_"…eh Kas?"_

_Looking up at Andrew. I smiled._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Where's the bathroom again?"_

_"Oh, down the hall, third door on the left."_

_With all that said, he took running—which left—shit._

_This was probably all a trap. I should've gone with him—wait a minute what would I be doing in the bathroom with… Well, at least it would be better then being in here. "So…" I was trying to begin a conversation…I really was._

_Seiya's lips curved into a smile as the bathroom door was heard shutting, his lips opened and:_

_"We know who you are."_

_Well, that wasn't expected. _

_"What?"_

_"We know who you are…Usagi."_

_I nearly choked on that cookie. Were my ears deceiving me? _

_"What?"_

_I tried to sound confused, and I prayed to the heavens above, hoping that I did. Seiya took another card from the pile, shuffling them as he went—and Yaten, Yaten was just being Yaten. He listened carefully to what Seiya was saying, and simply took pleasure to my horror filled reactions. _

_"We know who you are Usagi, simple as that."_

_This was the third time he said this, and yet I felt as if I was hearing things._

_"W-w-w-what?"_

_Was I stuttering?_

_My eyes were wide. My mouth was left hanging. The cards were no longer in my hands. I simply felt faint. His smile was scaring me in a way, in a way that-- that was simply unnerving. Once again I asked a, "What?"_

_Seiya let out a small sigh, as he turned his gaze directly towards me. I couldn't hide any longer. Where was Mamoru? How long could a person possibly talk? The bathroom…any minute now Andrew would be walking out of that bathroom. "Please—please walk out." I muttered. _

_"What my idiotic brother is trying to say is…Kas…or Usagi…which ever you prefer--"_

_That was the first time Yaten had spoken up during this whole escapade…and he needn't continue. I now knew, that he knew. I smiled a defeated smile. _

_"So…I guess the secrets out…"_

_"Why all the secrecy?"_

_I looked up to his charming face, and had a sudden urge to—blush? Shaking my head lightly, I answered._

_"I didn't want—I didn't want to be treated differently."_

_"…and why would we ever treat you differently…?"_

_Seiya's words surprised me, that's all; but I wanted to know at least one thing:_

_"How?"_

_Letting out another laugh he answered with the calmest, and serenest voice that I had yet to hear from him._

_"The first time I…we saw you…we knew something was up--"_

_Damn it, I knew I should've done something differently._

_"It was just the way you looked and talked, you know. You seemed familiar…but we didn't think anything of it—until…"_

_His eyes sparkled. Taking a small glance towards his brother he continued._

_"…until Mamoru told us your name…other name that is: Kastgi Usuin…we knew it right then."_

_Yaten's laughter made me shudder—_

_"With a little help from Taiki, and a few pots of coffee we all discovered something: **Kastgi Usuino** when scrambled spelled out **Usagi Tsukino**…then things just sort of filled in."_

_The Kous' were clever…I knew I should've spoken with Taiki before this whole thing ever started—_

_--_

Turning towards the clock for the forth time, it read:

**_'Twelve o-one'_**

So many mistakes. I really should've thought things over…I really should've, but one can't really turn back time—can they? And that DAMN clock!

**_'Twelve o-one'_**

Ah, this whole night was one memory after another. One mistake after the other— I didn't know…yet…if the Kou's told Mamoru and the rest, but I'll find out; and oh what I nightmare that'll be. Maybe I did this all on purpose…maybe through it all I wanted them to figure it out. Scrambling my name—what a joke—and where in the world was he! It was twelve o-one and he's still not home! How could he leave me worrying like this, I seriously need a talk with him.

A sudden jingling sound clanked through my bedroom door. Leaping up I ran towards the door, and threw it open; putting up a angry face I faced him. My eyes turned towards the clock:

**_'Twelve o-two'_**

…

**_"It's twelve o-two! Where in hell were you Diamond!"_**

…

_Stupid clock—_

* * *

Well, I wanted to give you all something to ease the pain of the upcoming school year. Now tell me…did you know? I bet you all did. (grins)

Chapter 16- _**Past Memories ::**_ **_Mamoru's _**

**_Summary_**- The past is sometimes muddled. The past is sometimes forgotten…but to Usagi, the past is only a faded memory. You believe and remember what you want…so what if you aren't remembering the entire picture?

**_A/N_**- Well the upcoming chapter is Part I of the upcoming four series. You'll understand once you see Part I. Did you expect that? I hope you all liked it! The guys is finally revealed! Review! I think I deserve them! (grins)

**_Tell Me Please!_** – One – Did you guys know it would be Diamond?

-- Two -- Did you guys make the connection within the names? **_Kastgi Usuino: Usagi Tsukino_**?

Ja Ne!

Leave me something!


	17. Past Memories :: Mamoru's

Hello again everyone, I'm sorry for my late update. As you all know school has just started and things are harder then I thought they would be, but you see I did find time to write at least a little, little bit of something. I'll try harder, but I have so many stories to finish, and so little time! Blame those damn teachers with all those cursed tests! After those hours in school, it's good to just write, and besides it improves my typing speed (which was the reason I began writing for anyway)! Isn't that a weird reason? Ok, well enough of this boring nonsense! To the questions—which will be long…haha. I love you all!

**_BendyStraw_**- Thank you, thank you are so kind. You got the name scramble? At first I thought no one would get it, I mean I would've and I wrote it! You people are all so smart (pouts). Diamond, yes Diamond, things should get interesting. The first month always is hardest…thought I'm getting comfortable. I hope everything goes well with you too, do read, and I do hope that you enjoy!

**_Lara1786_**- Well you'll understand more about the Rei thing in Mamoru's point of view. You are so right, it is going to be in the guys' point of view…four parts, four guys, then after that—I have too much work to do. Sometimes I doubt myself on ever finishing a fic! Maybe I should start writing one-shots…nah. Never could. Enjoy!

**_AdorableAngel_**- Lol, I'm sorry that you had to find out that way. Ruining my original plans deserves a thanks! Thank you so much for doing that, because if you hadn't the story would be different, just plain old different. Plus I'd be in a writer's block, funny how things work out. Rei and Diamond…yes, Usagi's 'plans'. You'll get to find out more about that later on. No they weren't! Your stories were wonderful; I was in love with them. I think I read them a few years ago, I wasn't a writer then, but you were one of the many that turned me into a writer! Re-writing them! Ah I can't wait! Do tell me when you do, I'll be the first one there to read and of course review! Enjoy this chapter! Wait! Ha-ha you were the only one to vote! Yaten you say? I'll sure count that! As for four chapters, four endings…I could do that. I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!!!! Maybe I'll use it…(grins) Well first things first, I have to make it to the end. I'll be sure to add some Yaten & Usagi moments for your enjoyment, as well as others.

**_Katana-hime_**- Yep, Diamond—eh does he even have a last name? Oh well, yes he is the evil guy in the series, the evil stalker, that was absolutely crazy—in a somewhat lovey way. Well that didn't make sense. Some people like him, and ha I as a writer have the power to twist them all into my own sick twisted happenings. (grins) Enjoy!

**_Kireisnowtenshi_**- Everyone knows one or the other, and or both! Amazing, and here I thought I was sneaky and mysterious about it, but I guess not. Drama, I'm glad I kept my promise, and I'm telling you now it will get—whoa. I think your heading in the right direction. I believe that I am finally getting somewhere! I do really wonder when this story is going to end…hmm I know I'll make it to 20 but 30, 40? I wonder— Enjoy!

**_SilverMo_**- (Sniffles) Thank you, you work on those assignments, but always come back you hear! (pout) Only partial…I guess I have to update more then, won't I? Enjoy now!

**_Baybe-Dinez_**- (Blinks) Your teachers seem funny in a mean kind of way. (grins) I was looking at your review, and I must say that I'm happy. I love long reviews! I have seen Hamtaro. That show made me laugh so hard, though I never watch it. I mean a whole half hour about hamsters…I guess some people like it, but it just isn't me. Sorry if I—said something wrong to any those that are reading this. Yeah, it's sometimes seem easier to make a movie instead of writing everything out, I mean details! Gah! Sue for no pictures? Must be some important pictures, people can be so rude sometimes—or lack of patients. You have a lot of doctors in the family! Surgeon, that's just plain scary—I mean what if something goes wrong! You could've just killed someone! Hey, still a few more years to go before you have to decide, right? Never been to Canada. It is true, the voices keep changing; and some voices are downright annoying. The Star Series never actually made it to the states…how I came to know about it, I really have no clue. Yeah, that's them alright. (grins) It would really have you at the end of your seats, waiting. Well for the next part I am going to put those images in writing.

**_WARNING SPOILERS!_**– _Disclaimer- I do not own anything that is about to written…expect if you go on ahead and read the actually story. I own that. (grins) I am merely putting a few scenes into writing…it's not exactly correct, but comes immensely close. For those who doesn't want to know, please do not read. –_ **_WARNING SPOILERS!_**

**_Sailor Star Series_**—I am about to write 3 of my favorite scenes from the star series. Enjoy them Baybe-Dinez, and anyone else who wants to read them. Mind you, I might not be entirely correct on the wordings of what they say exactly, but I assure you that I am close. It's hard to put pictures in writing! (pouts)

**_Seiya to Usagi no Doki Doki Date_**—

_They were on a 'date', entering a disco where the music was blaring and the lights flashed in such a blinding way. Seiya lead Usagi to a private room where a sudden thought struck her, **'It's dangerous, just the two of us in this room.' **She sat numbly down on the ground when he suddenly neared her. A red rush flowed to her cheeks and she dared not look him in the eye. _

_"What are you so nervous about?" _

_His voice flowed through her ears, and she laughed nervously in return. _

_"Oh, this is your first time." He continued. _

_Her faced darken even more so._

_"It's ok, I'll lead you." _

_Her mouth opened and closed like gapping fish, but no words were uttered. _

_"It feels great."_

_Before she knew it her hands were in his—and they headed out onto the dance floor—_

**_Futarikiri no Yoru! Usagi no Pinch_**—

_A sudden chime was sounded throughout the house, a bubbly child, with rich deep red locks and eyes of blue bounced at the chance to open the door. Unfortunately for Chibi Chibi Usagi got to her first, she scowled the poor dear about strangers and doors; luckily it was just the girls. They were all unexpected but Usagi was happy to see them. The girls came over because they didn't want her to feel lonely, so they came to check on her._

_It was at this time where Seiya arrived out of the shower with a small, but decent white towel tied loosely around his waist. His hair hung limply and the beads of water rolled gravely off his skin. He needed something other then what he had to wear, because those were just too damn sticky. (Cake…that happened in the beginning somewhere. Chibi Chibi threw cake in Seiya's face…hence the shower.) _

_The girls stared awestruck at the image of what enfolded before them._

_Chibi Chibi got that certain look, and before anyone knew it her little hands wrapped themselves around that towel—and off it went.—_

**_Ginga no Seisen. Sailor Wars Densetsu_**—

_A red rose came soaring through the air, stopping the attack in the mist—_

_The rain went pitter-patter upon the rooftop. It was a blurred image of a certain two that were kneeled by some corner. One, whose long raven strands darkened in color, his eyes of midnight blue bore into the girl before him. A second, whose golden strands stood astray, whose usual eyes of cheery cerulean blue filled with tears that fell along with that of the heavens. Her face pale, her lips trembling…_

_"I've never been good at trying hard. I've tried to try hard studying, but I always end up eating and sleeping." She began._

_The sobs grew, and the tears broke._

_"When I saw the rose, I remembered him. I thought that I can be all right by myself, but I can't. I can't stand it anymore. I **want** to see Mamo-chan."_

_Without even knowing it, she hurt him. She hurt him deeply. He paled slightly, and his eyes looked sadder then ever, lips parted to speak and these were the words that he uttered out, "Am I not good enough? Am I not good enough?"_

_His voice was hollow, and yet it held that complete emotion. _

_She didn't say anything, and neither did he, they just stared at each other. Numbly, blankly, the rain soaking them to the bone…but at that moment it didn't matter._

_Deep within the shadows, eyes were seen watching the scene that froze before them—_

**_Sailor Star Series_**— Well there it was. Do you like it? It's not even a complete episode, just a part… There was a small kiss somewhere…but I don't know where. If any of you want to know more of the star series, just leave something in the review and I'll be happy to answer. I hope you like it Baybe-Dinez, and I hope it helps a bit with the understanding. Usagi never betrayed Mamoru, remember that…Seiya—Seiya was just a best friend—to his disappointment. (sniffles) I love Seiya. (grins) I love all the guys in Sailor Moon! Except Marvin…is that his name? Oh never mind that.

Ok well, now this was a _long _response! Enjoy the chapter!

**_Ysienay_**- At least I surprise you somewhere. (grins) I'm dieing to hear your poem, so this chapter and that poem is hereby a trade! (pout) Give me! I'm set for now, but I'll get blocked sometime down the road, and its so good to hear that you'd help me. You're the best, and thank you so much for everything that you did. Hey, how do I contact you? Enjoy the story and remember to give me that poem!

**_ThatsMsDiva2U_**- Taking Mamoru so long to do what? I don't understand. No, Rei didn't break up with him…although it seems like it. Actually its more she's cheating on him—I think. Actually the name was in chapter 10 I believe…full, although I spelled it wrong in the last chapter…which I fixed. Enjoy!

**_Moonlightshadow_**- I'll make sure to add that vote. I'm sorry about that, my writing style has that effect on people. I hope you like it, enjoy!

**_Crystalstarlight_**- Yes I do know that, but I didn't know about the grammar…ha—My mistake sorry. As for updating faster, I'll try…but that's really the best I could do. Too many other stories…to much homework…Enjoy!

**_Emmastarz_**- Thank you for bringing that to my attention. There was suppose to be a 'o' at the end, but I just misspelled that, I fix though. Thank you! Enjoy!

**_Fushigi Hime_**- A tad bit longer you say, well I'll try. You did save me, and I am grateful for that, if you are up to the job! Tell me, do you want to become my beta reader? Hey, are a member of ? Maybe we could talk sometime! My name there is amourpropre. Heh…Enjoy the chapter!

Man, I must stop talking! Thank you to everyone that reads this story and leaves me that little review! I love reading them, and it feels so great that there are people out there that enjoy my work. Once again thank you, and enjoy this here chapter! If you are a Mamoru fan you'll love it, if your not…you'll be forced to love it because I wrote it! (look at me head grow!) There guy that you love will have his part, then after this is where the real fun begins!!! I think—

**_Disclaimer_**- Do you think if I owned it I would be writing here? I would certainly be filming!

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Eyes of the Beholder

Chapter 16- **_Past Memories :: Mamoru's_**

**_A MUST READ!!_** -- _i__n this chapter it's going to be all in Mamoru's point of view…eh…and some other things might make you kill me. Unexpected things…read on! Also there will be memories…flashbacks…and they're all going to be in italics. Remember. – **A MUST READ!!**_

* * *

The loud thump in my head just wouldn't go away, it was about one in the morning and the image of Rei still flashed through my mind. After all these years, she actually risked everything for a fling…She knew I was there. Somehow I knew that she knew. No—I'm being ridiculous, why would Rei do that if she knew! I could just forget about it, be the dumb one and pretend nothing ever happen. Things would go back to normal that way— 

_-- I woke up that morning with a grin on my face, Usagi had informed me that Rei was feeling kind down lately. I wanted to cheer her up, but with late night studies, and basically 'guy' time I guess I somehow ignored her. I was determined to make it up to her, that I was; but the question is how. I missed her tantrums, and that face she'd get every time I'd do something wrong… I had a knack for making her angry—although never as angry Usagi. _

_Kicking the covers off I made my way to the showers. I hated baths…one sitting in your own filth just doesn't seem clean to me. Tossing my boxers to the side I headed into the stall. Rei had personalize those boxers, she wanted to give me something special one Christmas, and how I got flaming boxers I hadn't a clue. She was so embarrassed about guessing my size—ah what I would give to go through a women's mind._

_Chuckling softly to myself as the cold water rushed over me. Shivering slightly I continued my morning routine._

_Before I knew it, I was on my way out. Roses in hand to cheer up my ladylove, man these are the cheesiest thought a guy could ever have—_

_Then I saw her, long strands of raven that blew in the wind; those lovely eyes of deep blue that tinted a dark purple. Clutching those roses I was just about to call out, when another person came into view. _

_What was Rei doing with a guy? I couldn't exactly see his face, I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying; but they do say that a picture is worth a thousand words. What I saw was just as good as a picture, and sure as hell could be. This silvered haired, person was moving in on **my** Rei! And what was she doing? Returning that hug…the roses fell from my hand. _

_For some reason it didn't hurt much, but yet it hurt all the same. What was I suppose to do? Punch the living daylights out of him? Call Rei a slut, a cheating wrench? All I could do was watch, blinking a few times was subconsciously; trying to wake up from this horrid dream. _

_Yaten, Andrew and Seiya were by my side—how they got there was a mystery. It felt like hours before they left, and I'd stayed in that spot for what seemed like hours. --_

Damn her. Damn him, I was going to find this guy and give him a taste of my fist. I didn't want her back, at least not yet; but I did want to strangle her and him…but mostly her. You can't make someone do something.

…

**_"You can't make someone do something…"_**  
…

I could forgive her, I really could. I mean who doesn't make mistakes…I myself haven't really been too truthful throughout the years. Maybe this is the payback for that simple kiss years ago. It was a sympathy kiss, I swear it was—at least I think it was. I was just a child then, the idea of romance and love wasn't really my top priorities.

Sure I kissed her, sure I was dating Rei then.

I wasn't cheating on her, could Rei possibly have seen us? No—No…we were well hidden. Away from the party…but what if she did. She wouldn't hold a grudge from years before would she? I mean I was a mere child, and it was a harmless peck.

_-- Stupid party. It wasn't as if it was anything fun, and my mother was making a fuss out of nothing. She wanted me to go personal up to that door tonight, alone…and then 'escort' her to the car. The girl can walk, doesn't she know that!? I also had to wear this suit, it was making me a tad bit uncomfortable. It was hot in these clothes and mom just wouldn't let me go in shorts. Why in the world am I going at all!?!_

_"Oh yeah…" _

_I promised Rei that I would take her, me and my big mouth. She was my first official girlfriend…what's a guy to do? I liked her, I maybe even liked her liked her, shaking my head gently I fidgeted with the tie. It was a clip-on, since no one in my family knew how to tie one. Looking myself over I found out that I looked ok in black. _

_The tux, in my opinion is a bit much for a little dance—er—social gathering. What if I have to dance tonight? Would I step on Rei's toes and cause her to yell and go red in the face? Would this dance become my living nightmare? Would I go deaf from her angered screams? I could hear the others laughing at this instant. "You should've taken lessons," Yaten would say, gracing Minako across the floor. I hope he falls flat on his face and spills punch up Minako's dress. _

_Sneering slightly I stomped my way downstairs. There was a blinding flash as I stepped off the last step. _

_"You look darling! Oh, hon come and look at Mamoru!" _

_"Just leave the poor boy alone dear."_

_"I'm not doing anything to him! Smile hon!"_

_The flashes wouldn't stop, my eyes were hurting and I believe I was on the brink of going blind. "Mother…" I whined out, but she wouldn't stop. After what seemed like a century, but in reality it was only a few minutes we were in the car and heading out. I was dreading it by the minute, hopefully something will go wrong, and I won't have to go. _

_I had the strangest desire to cut off Seiya's hair so he could impersonate me, but then I'd get stuck with Ami. Ami's quiet, reserved, and probably won't yell the sense out of me. I should've just snuck into his room and hack off his precious locks. _

_Don't get me wrong, I like Rei. That's the reason why I asked her out in the first place, but a dance—a dance was simply too much. Mom was wiping something off my face with her…spit, but before she was done I ran out and to my nightmare's door. _

_Knocking on it slowly and gently I waited for a reply. My foot was tapping on the stone steps, and within a few seconds the door flew open to reveal my charming date. She looked, she looked grown-up. I smiled and said a little hello to her grandfather who was…doing something that couldn't quite see; but never mind that. _

_"You look nice." _

_We were taking our time, there was no hurry. Maybe I could drag this out so long that there wouldn't even be a dance. _

_"Thanks." She answered. _

_Was she blushing? Rei had her hair down, and was wearing this short red dress that was tight at the top and loose on the bottom. _

_"She was still pretty flat."_

_"What!?"_

_Did I say that out loud? I looked nervously around as her eyes burned with a certain anger—yet again. _

_"I was talking about the tire, on my bike. She's still pretty flat."_

_"Oh." _

_That put a smile on her face. After getting bombarded by my mom we were heading into the school. Lined up and ready to go. I met up with the guys, who all looked horrible by the way. _

_"You look nice Rei."_

_"Thank Andy. You look good yourself."_

_"I love your dress!"_

_"I love yours!"_

_"You two went shopping together you dolts."_

_"I love yours to!"_

_"…thanks."_

_It was like a reunion, for kids. _

_We boys backed away and let the girls have there fun, but one by one we were ambushed and forced to dance. _

_Before I knew it Rei's head was on my shoulder and my eyes were nervously peering around, until—until they landed on a certain someone. Usagi stood, rather sat in seat near the corner, she was alone, and was sadly staring off into space. All of sudden a guy blocked my view, he was asking her to dance I believe, and that put my mind at ease._

_At least I won't have guilt on my mind. I know it isn't my fault that she has no one to dance with, but it just—it just makes me feel uncomfortable. --_

It was about two and I was wide-awake. Why was that? The window was cracked open a tad bit and I could've sworn that I saw Rei walking right across the street from me, was I going mad? I'm simply thinking about her too much, I'm getting myself all worked up for nothing, absolutely nothing; nothing at all. I need sleep, yeah sleep.

Just needed to close these damn eyes and forget…

_-- "Mamoru?" _

_"…"_

_"Mamoru?" _

_My attention reverted back to my girlfriend, she was quite unhappy with me for 'ignoring' her. Putting on that smiling I told her I needed to 'go', but that wasn't really my real intentions. Usagi was being led outside, I-I-I wasn't caring or anything, but with the music and stuff I needed to clear my head—alone. Moving through the crowds and crowds of girls and boys all alike, flushed cheeks, dressed up, and a downright—downright sick I headed out after—I mean for some air. _

_Leaning by the door I took in the sight before me. Usagi looked—looked different under this light, why was that? Her blue eyes were wide and frightened, and here I was stalking her? No-no I wanted air that's all. That dress of hers made her blend in with the nearing darkness. The purple diminished, and the white simply gleamed. She looked good in white. _

_In the darkness, at this certain time the Usagi that stood blushing and fidgeting in the light was not that tomboy that I had grown to know. She looked somewhat similar to Minako, but different, in a good way. Wait—what? _

_I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, and I didn't exactly want to; but before I knew it that guy pulled in for a kiss! A few words were said, laughter, and finally tears. What? _

_"Usagi!" _

_What the freak am I doing!? _

_The girl could sure run, and why in the world am I running after her!? _

_"USAGI!" I screamed out again. _

_She slowed down, and soon came to a complete stop. Tears streamed down her lovely…lovely? Shaking my head gently I led her to a certain bench near by. Where are we? "What happened?" I heard me say it, but I don't remember wanting to say it. There's probably a full moon tonight, Rei's going to kill me, that's for sure. --_

My eyes were open again. Am I the one cheating?

That night, years before—the Usagi that stood in the light—Kas? That's who Usagi looks like, could it be? No-No—damn everything! Funny how things work out; in the past when I opened my eyes I would see that ravened haired vixen before my eyes, and now? Now I still do, but how come when my eyes are closed and barred I see that golden haired angel, was she Kas or Usagi? I'm I possible having a change of heart? For who? A person I barely know or a person from my past who never seemed all that special—until, until now.

_-- "Shh, shh don't cry."_

_It was weird having her wrapped up in my arms, but she wouldn't let go. She was crying and I didn't really want to add to those tears. She said something, but it was muffled with her face buried in my shirt. How weird we must look. All I could really hear at that moment was her tiresome sobs of heartbreak? _

_"Shh…"_

_Was it because of the kiss? Was that the reason why she was crying so much? A bad kiss? Girls can be so funny—_

_I lifted her face up with a few fingers, brushing my thumb against her cheek. My smile grew as I watched the tears stop, as I watched her blue eyes darkened into that forbidden color, as I watched her hair being lifted by a stroke of sudden wind and gracing down towards me. I was wrapped up in her, but at the same time she was wrapped up in me. _

_What was happening?_

_I didn't know how or when, but I found myself—kissing her. Brushing my lips against hers. She wasn't Rei, and that was exactly what I wanted --_

…

**_"She wasn't Rei, and that was exactly what I wanted."_**

…

That was it, it was final.

Usagi…

Kas…

Kas! That smile, that face, that—Usagi?

Who would I rather prefer, the beautiful Kas, or the Usagi from my past. Throughout all my years, I've been denying the fact that the kiss actually started something, and I was the stupid one to let it just fade away.

Rei, Rei was just my lifelong sweetheart. I loved her, and always will.

"Fuck."

What am I saying!? I'm confused, starved, and angry! I hate this.

If I really had to choose, between Rei and Usagi, who would I choose? The love that I've always known, or that love that I've never known? Would I risk everything for a 'what if'? Rei did, so what's possibly stopping me. What am I saying!? I'm acting like a child. Rei did it, and it doesn't mean that I have to too, but do I want to?

I'm totally out of my mind, I am going crazy—

To my right—

_-- Rei stood there with her hair gracing down from that tie, dark like the black night—her raven locks were like the night. Her eyes glowed out warmly, blue and purple merged into a heavenly bliss. Her lips curved into that smile, and that soft bickering voice bellowed me to followed. Small delicate hands placed gently and softly atop her hips. _

_Red clad her body, in a tight way… --_

Then there was Usagi, to my left. A person that I hardly knew, yet knew everything about. She wasn't the prettiest girl you've ever did see. She wasn't the smartest person in the book. She was nothing, yet everything to me; and now, at…eh…two thirty at night. She is, my—Was this even possible?

I'm sounding ridiculous, forget everything I just said! Usagi, what a jest. I can't love her, I just can't!

Tomorrow, tomorrow is a new day, and tomorrow I will decide.

Should I forgive and forget?

Should I reclaim what was rightfully mine from my faded past?

Should I just bloody well forget everything?!?

I'm sounding absolutely pathetic!

DAMN IT!

This is stupid! I stayed up hours to think about this stuff!?

"Where's the Tylenol?"

* * *

Ok, well that was the strangest ending that I could ever come up with and I'm sorry. Review please! I'm sorry to those who didn't want the Mamoru for the kiss, but he does have the lead in the votes as of this moment. 

Chapter 17- **_Past Memories :: Yaten's_**

**_Summary_**- The past is sometimes muddled. The past is sometimes forgotten…but to Usagi, the past is only a faded memory. You believe and remember what you want…so what if you aren't remembering the entire picture?

**_A/N_**- Part I is done, and I think I'm pretty happy with it. I'm sorry that it took me so long, but with school and everything I'm lucky to manage out this little chapter. Hopefully the next one will come out faster. Much, much faster, hope that you all like it, and I'm sorry if it sounded so lame. After three more chapter is when things will start clearing up, and yada yada we will have our ending!

_**New STUFF!**_ -- It seems that has created a C2 thingy...hmm I wonder if I should create one, would anyone even join if I create one (laughs)? Has any of you created one yet? This is strange...strange indeed.

Ja Ne!

Leave me something!


End file.
